


Person Of Interest

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard, Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Series: Daddy's Little Angel [3]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #EatTheRare, #FreshMeatFriday, #NovemberAmnesty, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Butt Plugs, Canon-Typical BS and eye fucking, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nigel, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, DogsDogs, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hannibal is jealous as hell, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Family, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Season/Series 01, Sexting, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal, Top Nigel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will Graham has some daddy issues in his past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is a suspect in a case Will and the team are working on, and despite Hannibal's jealous attempts to put him off, Will can't help but be strangely drawn to this dangerous man. Nigel ends up teaching him more about himself than Hannibal ever could...and ultimately brings them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What even is plot? This is just pure, unadulterated filth because I mean....it's DogsDogs!
> 
> This is our first collaboration and we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we are enjoying writing it!

Will was exhausted already. It was barely nine in the morning, and he felt like he needed a nap. Desperately. Or at least some coffee. Jack had been on edge for weeks, investigating the latest string of murders in major cities along the East Coast. Everything about them pointed to gangs or some other form of organized crime, except their MO didn't match any known organization in the FBI database. Which is why Jack had called Will in, to find out if it really was gang-related or just someone trying to make it look like that.

The latest victim was found mutilated in a man's apartment while he was out at an immigration hearing. Apparently he'd only been in the country for a few weeks, and since his presence at the immigration office two hours away from his apartment was well-documented, it was a solid alibi. But that didn't mean that this man - Nigel Ibanescu - wasn't somehow involved.

Which is why Will was now driving to the hotel the man was staying at, since his apartment was now a crime scene and would remain so for a while still. Hannibal was also along for the ride, looking far too chipper in the passenger's seat. Honestly, what was up with him? How could anyone be a morning person? It made no sense. Maybe it was a European thing.

Will pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and found an empty space near the front of the building. It wasn't good enough luck for him to acknowledge. No, the morning was still shitty. As they got out of the car, Will couldn't help but feel a little resentful at the picture Hannibal made, walking next to him. Always so put-together, so pretentious. Of the two of them, Will was the government official, and yet everyone they spoke to always deferred to Hannibal. Will usually didn't care, since it gave him more time to analyze the person while they were distracted, but this particular morning, everything was getting on his nerves.

Room 341. Third floor. The elevator was out of order. Fucking damn it.

Nigel leaned on his balcony railing and took a long drag on his cigarette. Not the best hotel but at least he could smoke. He never should have said his landlord could go in to "inspect the place" while he wasn't there.

Nigel berated himself mentally for being so naive, he knew the apartment wasn't exactly above board. The guy was shady as hell. He didn't even know the dead fucker's name and now the man’s blood was on his walls. Three goddamn weeks here and he already had Feds breathing down his neck for no reason. Well that part was new.

The big bossy prick that had questioned him already was sending some other pain in the ass this morning and now he would have to go over the same half-truths without fucking up his story.

Will knocked on the door perhaps harder than strictly necessary. His hair was damp from exertion, sticking to his forehead, and his cheeks were hot and flushed. Hannibal still lingered behind him, not a hair out of place, no visible sign of having just climbed several flights of stairs. Bastard.

Will knocked on the door again, hard enough that his knuckles ached.

Nigel heard the faint knock on his room door over the traffic. He sighed, irritated, exhaling the last of the smoke and flicked his cigarette butt into the street. He crossed the room, opened his door and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow....the men outside were NOT what he was expecting.

Will stepped back a little as the man opened the door rather abruptly. He looked up, accidentally making eye contact through his glasses before clearing his throat and looking away.

"Yes, umm, Mr. Ibanescu? I'm here to ask you a few questions." He said, almost by rote, defaulting back to practiced phrases. Will wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this man, cloaked in cigarette smoke and rakish good looks.

Nigel noted the young man's nervous reaction to him....he often had this effect, but usually on trashy young girls that bored him senseless. They were all the fucking same. This was interesting.

"Who might you be then?" He asked, earning an impatient flash of the brunette's badge.

"Will Graham." Nigel read out, "Well come on in." He smiled.

The other, older guy was watching him with a sort of detached calculation, like he thought he was important even though he was wearing a fucking plaid suit. Nigel simply nodded at him in vague acknowledgment that he could come in too.

Will stepped into the hotel room, far nicer than what he'd been expecting when he'd seen what the man's apartment looked like, and what neighborhood it was in.

The hotel room had a couch pressed against one wall, and an armchair against another. Will sat at one end of the couch, leaving the other open for Hannibal. However before Hannibal could sit, Nigel beat him to it, leaving him to sit in the armchair. Will watched warily as Nigel draped himself over his end of the couch, entirely at ease with himself.

Will opened the case file, "Our records indicate you came here from Romania, correct?" He asked. "Why?" Better to keep this blunt and professional.

Nigel considered Will, catching his eye for a second. The young man hastily looked back down and Nigel wondered vaguely how good he'd look with a dick between those pretty lips. He smirked to himself, "Well my wife left me for some little prick and I felt like a change of scenery." He said bluntly.

"Why are you specifically in Baltimore?" Hannibal cut in. The way Nigel was eyeing Will was shameless and he mentally put this Romanian in his Rolodex.

Nigel turned to Hannibal like it was a chore, "My sister lives here too, right?" He explained irritated.

With his eyes firmly avoiding Nigel's, Will missed the annoyance that crossed his face upon answering Hannibal, and his accent gave away very little.

There was an underlying tension that Will could feel, but he couldn't quite identify it. All he knew was that Hannibal's tone was unlike anything he'd heard before, not that he really knew the man well enough to be able to say that. After all, most of their interactions so far were in Hannibal's office, which was...isolated, in a way, from outside influence.

"Your sister..." Will mused, looking over the file. "There's no mention of a sister, not in your official statement and not in your immigration paperwork. It suggests you're trying to hide something." Will pointed out, glancing up as he looked around the room, rather than look too closely at Nigel. From what he'd gleaned from the short eye contact they'd had, Will knew the man was dangerous. Everything about him screamed predator.

A couple suitcases, dirty clothing in a neat pile next to them, an ashtray that needed to be emptied, an empty glass by the bed, a bottle of ibuprofen. Nothing incriminating, almost painfully ordinary.

Shit, thought Nigel. He had forgotten he hadn't mentioned her, didn't see the point the first time. He wasn't focused when he was watching that angel-face, and listening to him play with the syllables of his words wasn't helping.

Now this other asshole was just staring smugly at him. Looks like he wasn't the only guy in the room intrigued by this one.

"She's uh...what's the fucking word?" He recovered with a wining smile offered in Hannibal's direction, "My foster sister, so it's not like official you know? I'll write it down." Nigel thrust his open hand at Will, for a pen and paper.

He could have sworn the older guy dug his fingers into the arm of the chair. He could almost feel Dr. Plaid planning his death - there was something way off about this fucker.

Will felt this wasn’t exactly a five-star explanation, but it would do. Personally, he doubted the sister had anything to do with it, but Jack wanted him to be thorough. "I'll need her name, address, and a phone number." Will said after a moment and passed him a sheet of paper and a pen, jerking back when their fingers brushed. That was an accident, right? Will wasn't really looking, so it was probably his fault anyway. Still, his hand seemed to tingle with the contact and he mentally chastised himself, gripping the fabric of his pants instead.

Out of his periphery, he could see Hannibal's foot kicking gently as it dangled across the man's crossed legs. A nervous tick? What did Hannibal have to be anxious about?

Nigel marvelled at Will's reaction to touching his fingers, something he had deliberately made sure happened, and started to write down what he hoped was still his sister's address. He hadn't spoken to her for like two years and wasn't exactly planning on it, but he guessed he would call her and charm her into telling them whatever they wanted to hear. Or maybe he would just charm Will into leaving her out of it. His voice broke into Nigel’s musing.

"In your statement, you said that your landlord asked to inspect your apartment the morning of the murder. However, as of yesterday evening, he has been declared missing. Can you think of any reason he'd want to implicate you? Any...arguments, disagreements...?"

Nigel shook his head no, "I barely know him, just found the apartment online." He lied without looking up from writing. Truth was a dealer friend of his had put him in touch with the guy, said he would get him a place no questions asked.

Will nodded, probably nothing personal, then. Just an easier opportunity and the chance to throw suspicion on a new tenant.

"You don't seem very shaken up about having a mutilated body in your home." The cool, calculated voice of Dr. Lecter chimed in.

Nigel shrugged, "Well it's not like I found the poor bastard." He looked Hannibal right in the eye, "Anyway I'm not that much of a pussy, you a fucking shrink or something?"

Hannibal didn't deign to answer him, merely tilted his head and narrowed his eyes imperceptibly.

The defensive tone Nigel struck towards Dr. Lecter was a little odd, Will thought. "This is Dr. Lecter." He introduced, belatedly realizing he hadn't been introduced, something Will felt oddly guilty about, since he usually disregarded social expectations without a second thought. "He's a respected psychiatrist, and he's helping us build the profile for this case." There. Simple. "There have been a string of murders in several major cities, all under similar circumstances and with almost identical wound patterns. Some might say they look almost like...executions."

Nigel leaned back against the sofa and big a big show of spreading his arms, "Well I guess I picked the wrong fucking city then," He joked and winked at Will, "I told you people before, I don't know anything about this shit." He picked up his cigarette packet and made to light another one.

Hannibal seethed quietly, catching the wink Nigel clearly thought was just between him and Will. "Perhaps." Hannibal said icily, carefully not specifying whether he was referring to Nigel's choice of location or his alleged ignorance.

Nigel snapped his lighter shut and blew a cloud of smoke in Hannibal's general direction.

"Look, I'm an open fucking book...Doctor." He said and turned to Will, leaning a little closer to him and taking a drag, "Next time leave the quacks at the pond, eh sweetheart?"

Will felt his face heat, and the knowledge that he was blushing only made it that much worse. Nigel was charming, in a rough, unpolished way that reminded him of the men that used to linger by the docks in Louisiana. They'd call to him sometimes when he was a teenager. "What's a fine lil angel like you doing here all alone? Need help finding your daddy, cher?" Always said with a flirtatious grin and a wink. He'd blushed just as deeply then, too.

"Right. Um. Well, then." Will stammered, his embarrassment only compounding at the knowledge that Hannibal was bearing witness to his humiliation. Will dreaded the next appointment, in which he was sure Hannibal would be bringing this back up. Still, Will tried desperately to salvage some of the interview, knowing he hadn't found out enough to satisfy Jack.

"Alright, just...um. I don't know if the story about your wife is the only reason you left, or if you've made an enemy of someone who's now involved in this, but if you think of anything, please give us a call. It may even help speed your paperwork along." Will pointed out, sliding one of his FBI-issued business cards to Nigel, and then wincing slightly as he realized how that could be interpreted. Shit. He needed to get out.

Nigel could barely conceal his grin as he watched Will hastily stand to leave. The younger man’s cheeks were flushed, just from the casual use of "sweetheart" and he was falling over his words telling him to 'call if he thought of anything'. The little pup basically dangled his immigration status in front of him too. This boy was not fucking possible and Nigel could think of plenty he would like to say to see him react like this again. He glanced at Dr. Lecter and the expression on his face made him positive now that he wasn't the only one thinking such things. If Jealous was a cologne, this guy would be on the fucking billboard.

Nigel picked up the card as he walked them to the door. Hannibal left first and Nigel caught Will by the arm as he made to follow him out. He gestured the card in his hand and tilted his head towards Will conspiratorially.

"I'll bear your offer in mind, gorgeous." He murmured low and then closed the door, not a care in the world for Hannibal's strangled look.

Will nodded dumbly as he was released, cheeks flaming again at the use of "gorgeous." He shuffled awkwardly out of the building, trailing behind Hannibal like a lost puppy, eyes firmly downcast. He hoped, against all odds, that Hannibal wouldn't mention any of it in the car at least. Not when he was so unable to escape. Honestly, he wasn't sure whether he was more embarrassed of having been hit on (in front of Dr. Lecter, no less. As his psychiatrist, it just seemed...wrong somehow) or his reaction to the advances. Blushing like a schoolgirl. Christ.

Luck, however, was not on Will's side, because not five minutes into their drive, Hannibal brought it up.

"I was unaware that flirtation is the FBI's preferred method of interrogation. Did they teach you that at the academy? What must those lectures have been like." Hannibal mused, his voice carefully neutral. Too neutral.

"Dr. Lecter..." Will warned, but wasn't really sure how he meant to finish the sentence.

"I apologize, Will. I was merely making an observation." Hannibal said. "I was surprised, given how adamant you were that our own relationship remain "strictly professional" after all I'd done was bring you breakfast. Hardly a torrid affair. Certainly not nearly as forward as this interview."

"Look, I-"

"Perhaps I ought to have left you two alone. Seen as how you were, already, in a hotel room. A mere moment more and-"

Will turned the radio on and tuned it to a classic rock station, loud enough to drown him out completely, gritting his teeth. Staring resolutely forward, he missed the way Hannibal purse his lips in distaste. He didn't have time for this. No, he needed to find a way to make sure Jack didn't hear about this. Fuck. He hoped Hannibal didn't say anything.

*************************

Hannibal folded his hands in his lap and watched Will fiddling with the sketching pencils on his desk. Will always did this when he didn't like their topic of conversation in a therapy session, but today he was struggling to conceal his irritation with it.

"I believe the phrase 'the lady doth protest too much' seems relevant here, Will. I am merely trying to provide you with some insight into your.....responses." Hannibal explained, almost patronising.

He knew he was pressing the issue of how Will had blushed like a virgin over Nigel's crudely obvious flattery, but he didn't care. The whole encounter had got Hannibal obsessing over it. Will responded to him no doubt, but never like that. He assured himself he wasn't jealous, but merely thought Will's reactions to things were interesting, and in need of study.

Will glared down at the pencils on Hannibal's desk like they'd personally offended him. They may as well have, for all that Will briefly contemplated shoving one in Hannibal's jugular. Well. Maybe if Will told Hannibal that fantasy, he'd leave well enough alone.

He twirled in Hannibal's desk chair, just because he knew it would annoy Hannibal, but also because it meant he didn't have to see his smug...everything, from out of the corner of his eye.

"That doesn't require...insight." Will insisted, trying to keep his tone level before Hannibal heaped on some other accusation. Hysterical. Defensive.

"But while we're on the topic, maybe we can start with how...enamored you seem to be with the topic. Ever heard of the phrase 'let sleeping dogs lie'? Seems far more relevant to me." Will said pointedly. He mentally winced as he realized that he definitely sounded defensive. Damn it.

"Enamoured....a curious choice of word." Hannibal evaded Will's suggestion just as pointedly, "I would say I'm the only one who isn't enamoured right now." He was getting exasperated talking to the back of his own chair. He wondered petulantly why Will was so snippy with him tonight, when he had been a bashful little rabbit with that...criminal.

Bastard. Will rose from the chair abruptly, pacing across the floor restlessly as he came to stop in front of the large floor-to-ceiling windows. Will sighed, pressing anxious fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. He wasn't getting a headache, but it had become a kind of nervous tick when he was entirely fed up.

"I preferred our 'conversations' when they were about blood and carnage, Doctor. This...is something else entirely, and I don't appreciate your implications."

"I'm not making any implications, only inquiries.” Hannibal turned to watch Will, his eyes trailing down his body as they tended to do when the younger man was distracted. "As humans, 'blood and carnage' are only one set of appetites. I am inquiring about some others of yours."

Will shook his head wearily. "Look. I'm not - it's not like anything will come of it, alright? He's a witness. Even if I wanted to - which I don't - I can't."

It was a weak excuse and Will knew it. There was a strange duality to the nature of his protests. On one hand, he wanted to talk to Dr. Lecter about it, since he was probably the closest thing Will had to a non-canine friend. But he was also his psychiatrist...and Will couldn't help but feel like every move was being analyzed. As Hannibal had said before, he couldn't turn it off any more than Will could.

Hannibal rose and walked quietly, purposefully towards Will. He thought about how many times he had envisaged pressing him against the ladder to his left, making him blush the way he did yesterday, for him. He licked his lips, unseen by Will.

"It sounds like your reservations come from a place of what's appropriate rather than what you desire." He smirked when Will flinched at the proximity of his voice, not having heard him approaching. "I have noticed that self denial is something of an issue for you, Will. Why do you think that is?"

"Tempering desires to fit within the bounds of appropriateness isn't exactly a unique quality, Dr. Lecter." Will pointed out. "We are all bound by societal expectations, to a point."

The thing about being accused of denial is that there's no good way to refute it without proving the point for them, a fact that Will now resented. As for the self denial...somehow Dr Lecter's voice added a dimension to his words that made his observation sound more illicit than not.

"I am more than capable of...indulging myself when...appropriate." Will half-turned towards Dr Lecter, raising an eyebrow and meeting his eyes head-on. Why was it that eye contact wasn't so hard to maintain with him? Maybe because when Will looked in his eyes, rather than see some hidden darkness or weakness, all he saw was himself.

Hannibal held his gaze and tried not to picture what Will was implying, never sure if he even knew how sexual he sounded sometimes. It was just as plausible that Will was attempting to flirtatiously sidestep the discussion as it was that he had very little self-awareness. It was maddening in all manner of ways.

"Appropriate within the bounds of society or not, you were certainly _indulged_ by this man." Hannibal pointed out, turning away and pretending to look out of the window, disinterested.

Will turned back to the window too, but not completely, making sure he could still just barely see Dr Lecter out of the corner of his eye. After a moment, he hummed thoughtfully. "And what about you, Dr Lecter? Have you ever...indulged someone you shouldn't have?"

Hannibal glanced sideways at Will's flustered profile and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm only human, Will. The difference between you and I is that I am acutely aware of what my....predilections are." He turned and walked back to his chair, "I wonder if 'the forbidden' isn't one of yours, judging from the way you blush."

Which of course immediately brought heat to Will's face. "What makes you think I'm not aware of mine?" He countered. "I didn't know we'd reached the point where you attempt to analyze my fantasies, Doctor."

"Psychoanalysis is dead, Will." He mock scolded, "However the state Nigel got you in doesn't exactly require much analysis...." Hannibal sat down and gestured Will to come back to the opposite chair.

Will walked over slowly, a token protest, but took his seat across from Hannibal just the same. "I don't know what you expect to hear from me." Will said bluntly. Dr Lecter had a way of drawing a topic out and beating it into the ground. "You say it doesn't require analysis...and yet, here you are, still analyzing it."

"Am I?" Hannibal said, "You asked why I believe you aren't aware, and it is for exactly this reason, Will" He paused there, deciding. Will wasn't uncomfortable with this to the point that it would be unprofessional to continue, he was simply sulking because he was ashamed of himself. This was good for Hannibal.

"You’re dismissing it and becoming defensive when you could just talk to me....we are colleagues, friends and yet you hold me at arms length." Hannibal explained, studying Will's still rosy-cheeked face and remembered his face in the hotel room. "Whereas yesterday you were close to doing anything that thug wanted," he tried to keep hold of his annoyance, "I think it would benefit both of us if we knew why."

Will hated the guilt that was provoked by his words. They WERE friends and colleagues, and even with all his frustration, Will still didn't want to offend Dr Lecter, for some unfathomable reason. So even though his knee-jerk reaction was to tell him to fuck off, Will held his tongue. Still...

"Thug, Dr Lecter?" Will asked, latching on to the part that needled him most. "Awfully strong word choice for someone you just met." He said, completely avoiding the question.

"The look on your face was awfully strong for someone you just met." Hannibal never missed a step, he knew he was getting somewhere, "He is a person of interest in a murder, Will. I wonder what it is about him that triggers you so intensely."

Will narrowed his eyes, "Triggered. Terminology often associated with trauma. Are you trying to imply something, Doctor? Will you be asking about my father next?" He asked, eyebrows raised incredulously. Hannibal raised his eyes brows back at this. He really was hitting a nerve.

"Well I suppose the right word for that kind of trigger would be 'kink' but I rather thought you wouldn't like it if I mentioned that." He said taking great pleasure in watching Will squirm at the word. "Although you are definitely acting as though I'm asking you about something traumatic"

Will snorted a humourless little laugh and Hannibal sighed frustrated and mildly insulted.

"Furthermore I wasn't even going to ask about your Father - lazy psychiatry didn't you call it? Now you've mentioned it though...."

Will shook his head, unable to believe he was even having this conversation. The whole thing had taken on a distinct dreamlike quality, and Will expected any moment now to be confronted with something so improbable that his brain would recognize it for the dream it was and he'd wake up. Wishful thinking, of course.

"I would venture to say that this conversation has passed the mark of appropriateness, Doctor." Will said, rather curtly, "As for my father, he was physically present. Supportive, in his own way. Nothing to support the idea that I might be unduly attracted to dangerous men."

Hannibal was also starting to feel like this conversation was surreal, he had often entertained the idea of discussing sex with Will but had always tread lightly. This was far from light, and his heart rate increased at Will using the term ‘dangerous men’. Men like himself.

"You realise that you came to that inference all on your own, Will?" He said slowly, "Quantifying your attraction with 'unduly' is admittedly fascinating, but I'm afraid our time is essentially up for now." He gave Will a closed lipped smile.

Fucking hell. Every single time, Will felt like Dr Lecter had managed to get the upper hand in their conversations. What was infuriating was that he was always the one to walk into it.

"Thank you so much for your insights, Doctor." Will said, voice dripping in sarcasm as he stood up and walked to the door, tugging his jacket on roughly. "Can't wait till next week to find out what other fascinating insights you have. Good night." He left Dr Lecter's office in a hurry, nerves frazzled. It felt like he was running away. But honestly, how could he not after that line of questioning? Hannibal had never struck Will as outright cruel, but maybe there was more to the doctor than he could see.

Will contemplated driving home, but a blinking light on his dashboard reminded him to stop at a gas station. While the gas was pumping, Will checked his phone to find he had a couple missed calls from an unfamiliar number. Given the topic of his therapy session, his thoughts immediately went to Nigel. Will dialled the number, waiting as it rung.

Nigel picked up the call, quickly muting the TV without immediately noticing it was Will calling back.

"Hello? This is Will Graham, returning your call?"

"Will...." He purred, "I was starting to think you'd forgotten me, gorgeous." Nigel was laying on his bed and when he had heard Will’s voice he settled himself in for some fun.

Maybe it was the conversation he'd just finished having, or maybe it was the way the phone distorted Nigel's voice, making it seem lower, rougher, but regardless, it made a warm anticipation pool low in his belly. Will chuckled nervously. "No, I was just uh, in a meeting." He explained, wondering why he felt the need to justify himself, and why he felt vaguely guilty at the reminder of Dr Lecter. "How can I help you?" He asked.

Nigel lit himself a cigarette and hummed around it as he took a drag, "Well isn't that a question?" He wondered aloud, "Really I was thinking I could help you, darling."

"Yeah?" Will asked, cursing internally at how high his voice sounded. Hopeful, almost. Christ.  
"How's that?" Which didn't come out much better, if he was honest.

Nigel could hear Will's eagerness and it only coloured more of the picture he had of him in his mind. Malleable. Eager to please. Truly submissive. Or he would be if Nigel had his way. "Well I was a bit...distracted yesterday and I remembered some more stuff. About the case yeah?" He didn't elaborate.

"Alright, it's probably better not to talk about it over the phone, but I can stop by tomorrow morning if you'd like?" He offered, already dreading the early wake up on a day that he'd normally get to sleep in.

Nigel smiled a sharp toothed grin....got ya he thought. "Tempting as that is, sweetheart, I have another immigration appointment tomorrow." He took another drag. He could hear Will breathing, oh how easily he knew he could make that breathing hitch. "Two hours there, lots of bullshit, two hours back..." He was planting the seed that it'd have to be later.

Will sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned to remove the nozzle from the car. He finished fueling up and got in the car. "Well, I have a late class tomorrow evening, and the academy is around an hour away from you." He said. "I'm in town now, though, if it's not too late?" Will normally would balk at the very suggestion, but if this man had any information, he needed to tell Jack as soon as possible.

"You are keen aren't you?" Nigel chuckled low and dangerous,"I'm about to go eat but you're welcome to join me if you really want to come." He curled his lip at his own crass play on the word, stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and waited, hand idly trailing over his belly.

Was that an innuendo? It sounded like an innuendo. But Will couldn't be sure he wasn't just projecting Dr Lecter's words onto the situation. "Oh, well, I don't want to impose." Will protested, even as his traitorous stomach reminded him he actually was quite hungry.

"Such an obedient little thing eh?" He laughed, "But don't be stupid, I'd loooove to have you...."

Nigel laid his hand flat below his belly button. He was buzzing with excitement, that feeling of knowing you're winning someone over. His skin prickled with it. Nigel heard Will swallow hard, god damn he was going to have him and then some. He thought about taking his dick out, letting Will hear it, listening to his scandalised stuttering and getting off on it. Nah he'd save it. Come in that pretty fucking mouth.

Despite bristling at the implications, Will agreed. "Alright, where should I meet you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level as he started to drive in the direction of Nigel's hotel.

"The bar is to the left when you come in....oh and darling?" His voice as smooth as dark chocolate, "I'm really fucking glad you aren't bringing Dr. What'shisname this time."

Nigel mentally celebrated his win, cocky as he was that this was already a win. He ended the call and went to take a shower. This was going to be good.

***************************

There was a niggling sensation in the back of Will's mind that said this was definitely more than just a casual meeting. He'd have to be a fool not to see it, especially given his empathy. Sure, he could always be wrong, maybe Nigel was just that kind of person, the kind that liked to flirt and trade banter laden with double-meanings. But just in case, Will asked himself as he heard the line disconnect, how would he feel about it if it were, in fact, more than just a professional meeting?

Maybe there was some truth to what Dr Lecter said. Maybe he did practice self denial when there was no reason to. Will decided he'd just see where things went. He was a grown-ass man, and he could make his own decisions, damn it.

Will was already blushing, much to his dismay, by the time he reached the hotel. He walked into the bar and immediately felt self-conscious about his worn boots and plaid shirt. Sure, it wasn't really that fancy a place, but the people still seemed more put-together than he did. He didn't see Nigel, though, so he took a seat at the bar and waited.

Nigel walked into the busy lounge, swaggered more like, and scanned the room for Will. He saw him from the back sat right at the bar, the fucking baby curls and the plaid - what was it with those two and god damn plaid?! Americans. He himself had opted for a tight, white linen shirt and dark jeans.

He sucked his bottom lip and caught the eye of a very young woman with her friends on some squashy black sofas nearest him. He winked theatrically at her and the lot of them erupted in scream-laughter.

Will glanced round at the noise but not far enough to notice Nigel, a glass of whiskey in front of him. Nice. Nigel walked over and leaned a hand on the bar top beside him.

"Hello gorgeous."

Will startled slightly, not having noticed Nigel's approach. "Oh! Hey." He returned politely, smiling softly. He couldn't help but take in Nigel's appearance appreciatively. Suddenly his earlier thoughts seemed to have more basis in reality than idle wonderings. Nigel couldn't have been THAT much older than him, but he certainly looked...mature. Experienced. Will reflexively licked his lips, smirking when he saw how Nigel tracked the motion, "So what do you have for me?" Will asked, deliberately vague in order to welcome the inevitable innuendo.

"Mmm plenty," he said quietly, "Information about my landlord....amongst other things." Nigel's eyes stayed on Will's full lips. What do I have for you indeed. He noted the young man seemed to be trying to play his way, or was he really that naive he didn't hear himself? Hard to say, but that face just complimented coy so well. Nigel figured if Will wanted a game he'd fucking get one.

Will raised his eyebrows and looked up at Nigel through his eyelashes, "Is that, so?" He asked, his voice straddling the line between demure and sultry. Will wasn't stupid, he knew how others saw him, and while he usually didn't want the attention, this was different somehow. The whiskey warmed him the same way Nigel's gaze did as it appraised him. It made Will feel like a teenager again. Unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome.

"Uh huh, we can talk about it over dinner." Nigel said evasively. He studied Will's face. He was a smart one, Nigel could see that, so what was his deal? He had a fair idea from the way Will blushed too often and avoided eye contact unless he wanted something. Nigel could feel those big blue eyes on him and he needed a fucking drink. He clicked his fingers at the bartender, "Hey, give me whatever he's drinking." He waved a hand at Will's glass.

"Tell me something, Will." He leaned a little closer, into Will's personal space and smirked, "What's a pretty boy like you doing in the FBI?"

Will shrugged lazily, a smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'm good at...understanding people. Their wants, their dreams, their...deepest desires." Will said. "I guess the danger is a tiny bit...alluring." Sure he was playing it up, but that's what the game was about anyway, wasn't it? This wasn't the word game he played with Dr Lecter, where he was always on his toes, afraid to use the wrong metaphor. No, this was simple and uncomplicated, and with a singular goal.

Nigel took his drink and monitored with his head for Will to follow him. They went through the bar to the restaurant and Nigel thought about what Will had just said.....The allure of danger? Baby likes it rough, he thought as the hostess lady sat them at a table making doe eyes at Will, which he studiously ignored.

"Thanks, darling." Nigel gave her his most devastating look and she scuttled off, barely knowing what to do with herself. Nigel took a sip of Will's preferred whiskey and turned that look on him. He was going to enjoy watching this little princess's flirtation falter. Will saw the waitress' reaction a split second before having Nigel's look turned on him. Even with the heads up, it was devastating. Will supposed he'd never quite understood the phrase "eye-fucking" until now.

"So...people's deepest desires eh? That can't be easy looking like you do." Nigel leaned over the table, "I bet they've been falling over themselves to get a piece of you for a loonngg time."

Will shrugged again, this time openly smirking, even as he blushed. "It's simple economics. Supply and demand. They might have the desire, but I am...highly selective." He all but purred, playing with the condensation on his glass. Of course, his selection process was perhaps unorthodox. There was a certain level of masculinity, of raw power and danger that drew Will in every time. Being the object of someone's desire was heady, and it gave him more power than they realized.

Nigel could perfectly picture those smirking lips wrapped around his dick and this coquettish bullshit was going to have to fucking stop. Is this what Will was like without his ‘Doctor’ shadowing him?! Jesus Christ that man clearly had control over him that Will couldn't even see.

It hit Nigel like a jolt, that was what Will needed - taken in hand and fucking dominated. Not. A. Problem. "So basically you like it when scary guys like me want to fuck you because they can't have you?" Nigel's tone was sticky sweet and deadly, "Let me tell you something I know about your desires and about sweet little angels like you.... I could fucking have you any time I fucking wanted and you would say please." Nigel assured him, sprawling back in his chair.

The look this earned him was nothing short of divine. No wonder that Lecter guy clearly had a massive boner for him.

Will could practically FEEL his eyes dilate as his pants got a little tighter. Fuck. Yes. Nigel got it, that much was obvious, and Will mentally thanked whoever responsible for having put him in this man's path. It had been so long since he'd had this and Will hadn't realized how much he'd missed it. Will hummed in thought, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. "I suppose..." He drawled, letting some of his original accent bleed through. "...you could try."

Nigel just laughed and got the attention of a waiter to take their order and get more drinks. When he had left Nigel fixed his gaze on Will. He clicked his tongue in faux sympathy, "Sweetheart I don't need to fucking 'try'....I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't I?" Will challenged. "This ain't my first rodeo, darlin'." He said with a knowing grin, mirroring the term of endearment. If Nigel took the bait, which he probably would, Will wouldn't be sitting comfortably for days. "Maybe you don't know who, excuse me, what you're getting yourself into."

Nigel gave him an astounded look. Who did this little boy think he was talking to like that? "Hush now, gorgeous." He reached over and rubbed his thumb roughly over Will's bottom lip, much to his surprise, "Or I'm going to have to do something about that bratty little mouth."

Will licked Nigel's thumb impertinently as it dragged across his lips. "You promise?" He asked, eyes dancing with amusement.

Nigel brought his hand back and sucked the taste of Will's lip from it, "The food is here." Nigel nodded towards the waiter behind Will and then dropped his voice to a stage whisper, "Oh and for the record, I'll decide how well you can ride."

"I'm sure I can keep my seat." Will said, starting to eat. "But can you present a...large enough challenge?" He teased. Under the table, Will nudged a foot between Nigel's, just enough to part his legs suggestively as if trying to gauge how well-endowed he was.

Nigel wasn't one to lose composure, but this pup was in desperate need of a good fucking. Will's leg pushing between his rubbed his zip against him, although the only change in his demeanour was a slightly deeper breath he took. "Are you lost, gorgeous?" Nigel flicked his eyes quizzically up to Will's and the playful, heated expression on his face made Nigel want to shut him up by putting him over the table and pounding into him right then, "If you don't start fucking behaving, you won't ever find out."

"Behaving?" Will asked archly. "Now where's the fun in that?" He teased. Will knew he was playing a dangerous game with a dangerous man, and winding him up like this was probably ill-advised. However, he was reasonably sure Nigel wouldn't outright kill him. No, but the scratches, the bruises, the lingering soreness...that he'd welcome happily.

Nigel was done with this. He closed his expression and took another sip of his drink, "So listen, I had to get my lease, contract or whatever, to take to the immigration office. It had some company name on it as the owner and not my landlord's name. Maybe it's some fucked up front?" He rambled on, feigned innocence painted over his face as if he didn't have any clue how dodgy the guy was or how much he was infuriating Will, "I'll show it to you, maybe it'll be useful."

Will raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised that Nigel did have information after all. "Alright, it's definitely something to go off of." He agreed. "Do you have it with you now?" He asked.

Nigel shook his head, "It's in my room some place," he barked out a short laugh at the colour rising again on Will's face, "Relax, I don't fucking mean it like that, Will."

Will looked, to him, to be almost disappointed. Nigel wanted him off balance, but also begging for it. He got up to go to the restroom, but as he passed Will he placed a strong hand on his shoulder and leaned so close the young man felt his words on his skin, "We play by my rules you see, gorgeous." He growled in his ear and wandered off.

It took Will a few seconds to regain his composure after Nigel left. It made Will realize just how out of practice he was in this game. Of course he held the power in this dynamic, he could walk out of here at any time, but Nigel was right - he'd need to play by his rules if Will wanted to get what he wanted.

Will considered for a moment, reviewing everything he knew about Nigel. Nigel didn't want to force him, didn't want him crying and trying to get away. That was someone else's game. No, Nigel seemed the type to want him to beg and plead and ask nicely. Will could definitely do that. He wasn't as young as he used to be, cherubic curls and rosy cheeks, but clearly he was still able to pull it off, if Nigel's compliments held true. By the time Nigel returned, Will had settled into the required mindset. He'd misjudged Nigel. This required more finesse than simply goading him into action.

"I apologize." He began, voice and face appropriately demure, even as his eyes twinkled with mischief. "I would appreciate if you showed me...the paperwork." He allowed the pause to imbue the words with just enough innuendo without becoming absurd, "Please." He added, this time his face entirely open and genuine.

Nigel finished his drink as he regarded Will's innocent look and decided it was probably exaggerated. Still those big eyes, that stubble doing little to hide his pretty face. This he could work with, "You got it, princess." He stood to leave, quirking his eyebrows at Will to follow.

They waited for the elevator in silence, the tension too thick to talk shit through. As soon as they got in and the door closed behind them - thankfully alone - Nigel crowded Will against it. He leaned his hands on either side of Will's head, his well muscled arms surrounding his vision and leaned his lips dangerously close.…

One second, Will was walking into the elevator, and the next his back was pressed into the door and he was entirely surrounded by Nigel's body, his presence. He wasn't quite touching Will, but he could still feel the heat of his body radiating from him. Will had to crane his neck a little to try to meet Nigel's eyes.

Will wasn't sure what the rules of this particular game were, but he didn't dare touch Nigel or initiate anything for fear it might break the spell. Will hadn't even been touched and he was already achingly hard and straining against the zipper of his pants. He had the sudden realization that there was no way he'd survive the night without genuinely begging.

He'd never realized how much taller than him Nigel was, but now it was incredibly obvious. More so with the way Will sagged against the door, knees weak already just at the scent of him, and the promise of his lips so close. Will sucked his own lips into his mouth to wet them before they parted in a soft gasp. Already, the "please" was on the tip of his tongue, and his body trembled gently in anticipation, muscles coiled tight with adrenaline, breath coming in short, quick pants.

Nigel dropped his eyes to watch Will sucking on his lips, and hummed approvingly at the little noise he made. Making this one beg would be too easy. He could see Will was trembling to be touched, but without even having to be hold he was waiting for Nigel to make a move. Perfect. He pressed his face close to Will's cheek and after a long pause just listening to his breathing quicken he said, "I fucking told you you'd say please." Nigel gave a low, throaty chuckle and then pushed back from the wall to stand impassively like nothing happened.

Oh Christ. Will's chest heaved as Nigel moved away. Will straightened, moving away from the door so he wouldn't fall when it opened and shamelessly stared at Nigel. He worried his lips with his teeth as he eyed him up, allowing himself to imagine what he'd look like naked, all strong, corded muscle. True, he'd be finding out in due time, but there was nothing saying he couldn't fantasize too.

Will leaned against a wall, legs parted to accommodate his erection, which he made no move to conceal. He palmed himself through his pants once, but otherwise didn't touch himself. The elevator dinged, and as the doors slid open, he was one step closer to his goal.

Nigel couldn't help but notice Will draping himself up against the wall, clearly trying or trying not to surreptitiously touch himself. He also couldn't help but imagine him sprawled on the bed like this, wanton and desperate and how he was going to make him come until he couldn’t take any more.  
The devilish glint in Nigel's eyes as he leaned casually on the opposite wall and raked his eyes over Will's body was the only obvious sign of his sinful imaginings. He wondered what this beautiful creature was like under his ill fitting clothes.

When they reached the third floor Nigel walked off to the right, down to his room, and opened the door. He held it open for Will to walk ahead of him in a show of sarcastic chivalry. Will followed obediently, entering the room with his hands in his pockets. He eyed the bed as he stood there in the middle of the room, before turning back to Nigel expectantly.

Will ached to just get undressed and lie back against Nigel's sheets and wait for him to come and fuck him into the mattress. But he didn't, he stood there and waited while Nigel closed the door and slowly approached, looking like a jungle cat in the way he stalked forward. Will lifted his chin the tiniest amount, the promise of a throat bared.

Nigel could see the creamy skin of Will's neck when he looked up like that and he stalked towards him. He grasped a handful of Will's curls and tilted his head further away. Nigel ran his lips slowly down from Will's ear to his collar bone and bit down when he reached the bottom, "Tell me what you want sweetheart." He murmured into Will's heated skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we are not even sorry for this entirely plotless, porn-filled chapter ;)

Now there was an excellent question. A quiet moan caught in Will's throat as his hair was tugged. He shivered as Nigel's lips trailed his skin, far softer than he'd expected them to be, "Everything..." Will gasped. "I want...to feel you for days..."  
   
Nigel smiled into the curve of Will's jaw. His responses were addictive and his words went right to Nigel's cock. He inhaled the scent of the young man, clean and warm and vaguely like the woods, "Good answer, gorgeous." He brushed his lips over Will's, still twisting fingers into his hair, and trailed the other down his arm over his shirt, "Now get on the fucking bed." He instructed, abruptly letting Will go.  
   
Will swayed a little as he was released, not expecting the sudden movement. But he was quick to comply, flashing Nigel a grin as he toed off his shoes and then climbed into bed, settling high on the bed with his back to the headboard.  
   
Nigel also kicked off his shoes and eyed Will lying there, like he was that same big cat again, encountering a fallen gazelle and deciding how he was going to devour him. In a way he was doing just that. Nigel got his knee on the bed, his jeans pressing uncomfortably on his growing erection. He palmed his hand slowly over Will's thigh, painfully close to the obvious bulge in his pants, but skimmed passed it, over his hip and up his belly to the top button of his shirt, feeling the fabric move against Will's chest.  
   
Will laid back against the bed, propped up on his forearms as he gave Nigel free reign to do what he wanted with his body. The touch to his thigh had him spreading his legs invitingly, and his hips gave an almost involuntary twitch upwards. When Nigel's hands started on his shirt, Will let his head fall back and exposed the long, pale column of his neck.  
   
"You said you want to feel me for fucking days?" Nigel unbuttoned just one small button. There was a part of him that just wanted to ravish Will, flip him over and fuck him senseless, but Will was different. Nigel wanted to see him pliant and undone....wanted to make him come like he never had.  
   
He ran one finger over Will's skin in the gap he made down to the next button and undid that. He worked his way teasingly down to the next one and the next one until he had Will's shirt open and could see how hard he was breathing.  
   
"When I'm finished with you, you'll be thinking about tonight for longer than that, darling."   
   
"Yes..." He hissed in response to both Nigel's words and his actions.  
   
Will rose up, shrugging the shirt from his shoulders and tossing it off the bed. He ran his hands over the outside of Nigel's thighs, dragging his palms up and around to the front, before tugging gently on his belt loops to draw him closer, and starting to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up.   
   
Nigel watched, transfixed, as Will started undressing him. He tilted his face up towards him with a finger under his chin. "Someone is fucking impatient." His lips curling into a smile. Nigel couldn't ever have resisted that look on Will's face though, so he didn't stop him. Instead he adjusted his hand so he could run his thumb over that pretty bottom lip.  
   
Will chuckled, a light and genuine sound. "Yeah." He agreed. "It's been awhile." He admitted, but wasn't shy about it. He drew Nigel's thumb into his mouth suggestively, running his tongue over the tip and sucking on it hungrily. When Nigel's shirt was unbuttoned, Will left it on his shoulders, instead running warm palms over his belly and up to his neck.  
   
Nigel hummed low in his throat at the feeling of Will's mouth, he was dying to have that same feeling on his cock. "Hard to believe....face like that, I'm surprised the whole FBI isn't trying to fuck you" He said somewhat joking with himself, given that to him it was damn obvious that Dr. Lecter wanted Will. While Will was running his warm hands all over him, Nigel shifted back and started tugging at his belt, "Still you're all fucking mine tonight."  
   
Will grinned up at him, "I never said it was for lack of offers." He pointed out. "Selective, remember?" He teased, helping Nigel get his belt off. Will didn't stop there, though, unzipping his pants and shoving them down his hips, careful not to take his boxers along with them.  
   
"Yeah I remember, takes a little more to get your attention darling." He smirked, cocky that he had done exactly this.  
   
Will had to sit up over the edge of the bed to get his pants off properly, peeling his socks along with them. Then he turned back to Nigel, gently pushing him down onto his back so Will could swing a leg over and straddle him, sitting in his lap.  
   
Nigel groaned at the sudden weight of Will pressing down on his already throbbing cock. He gripped Will by the hips and pressed his body harder into his. The sight of Will, his pale skin almost totally exposed next to his dark jeans was something almost sinful.  
   
Will, of course, took the opportunity to grind his ass down on Nigel's erection while he dipped his head to mouth at Nigel's neck. He sucked teasing little kisses up his neck, breathing in the scent of tobacco and the faintest trace of his aftershave. When Will got to his ear, he nibbled lightly on the lobe, "You still haven't kissed me." He whispered, sounding at once disappointed and challenging.  
   
Nigel hissed a sharp breath in, those lips felt fucking amazing and he didn't need told twice to kiss them. He tangled his hand into Will's hair, pulled his head up to roughly press their mouths together.  
   
Will moaned into the kiss instantly, the slick slide of their tongues a delicious counterpoint to the sting of Nigel's hand in his hair. The kiss tasted like whiskey and it was just as utterly intoxicating. Will's empathy meant that if he wanted to, he could see himself, even, through the eyes of another. It wasn't something he did often, and usually tried to avoid it actually. But during sex...during the kind of sex he enjoyed most, it only heightened his pleasure. He did so now, allowing himself to see himself the way Nigel saw him. He saw himself writhing atop Nigel in his mind's eye, saw how utterly wanton and alluring he looked, the way the flush spread down his chest.  
   
Will rocked in Nigel's lap, not enough friction to truly get off, but enough to have him whimpering with very little effort. Each little desperate sound he made was eaten up by Nigel's mouth, and when Nigel gripped his thighs harder, Will only moaned in encouragement.  
   
Nigel dug his fingers into the muscle of Will's thighs, knowing his perfect creamy skin would mark so beautifully for him. Those damn noises he was making into their kiss were like a drug, and Nigel craved more of it. He was involuntarily thrusting up to meet Will's greedy little movements, and he couldn't get enough of how much it seemed to be driving the younger man crazy.  
   
Nigel used the hand in Will's hair to yank his head away so he could bite at the soft skin of his neck. This only made Will's moans even more needy, and that combined with the scent of him was making it harder to keep his control.  
   
Will gasped out a choked sounding noise as Nigel's mouth latched onto his neck. Will's hands curled up the sides of Nigel's necks and into his hair to hold him close. Then Will dropped one hand down to one of Nigel's hands on his hips and drew it around to encourage him to cup his ass. He gave a particularly sinful roll of his hips against Nigel's, his clothed cock starting to leak a damp spot against his boxers, and Will rose up on his knees a little, just enough that his next thrust was against the skin of Nigel's belly. It was shamelessly desperate, the way he rubbed his aching cock against him.   
   
Nigel gave Will one playful slap on the ass before skilfully flipping him onto his back, pinning both hands to the bed above his head, "Such a naughty fucking boy." He purred, teasing all the more by the way he was subtly shifting his hips, grinding his denim-clad hardness against a breathless Will before drawing himself up to stand. Nigel reached out a hand and pulled Will up to sit on the edge of the bed and started purposefully undoing his belt.  
   
"You're going to put that smart mouth of yours to good fucking use."  
   
Oh god. Finally. Will's mouth watered just thinking about it, and when Nigel pulled his cock out, Will couldn't help but lick his lips eagerly. He didn't wait to be told, grabbing Nigel's cock and licking up the length of it. Will swirled his tongue around the fat head before he couldn't wait any longer. He sunk down on that massive cock, lips stretched wide as he sucked him deep, and then pulled off to slurp up the pre-come that started to gather at the tip.  
   
"Fuuucking hell." Nigel all but snarled as Will sucked him hungrily. He looked down and bit his lip seeing Will looking up at him through those impossibly long lashes, his lips pressed tight over his length, "God damn it Will, you're a good little cocksucker aren't you?" Nigel breathed, grabbing a handful of those dark curls again - they were irresistible. He started pushing Will to take him all the way in to that talented mouth, groaning as he did so willingly.  
   
Will moaned in agreement, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed at the rough treatment, and he relaxed his mouth for Nigel to use as he'd like. He took his hands away from Nigel's cock and instead rested them on his knees, looking up at Nigel with huge blue eyes as Nigel started thrusting.   
   
Nigel tightened his grip on Will's hair as he fucked slowly but firmly between his obedient lips, totally enthralled at the sight of him. He used his other hand to stroke Will's cheek, "I don't know how anyone can look like a fucking angel with a dick in their mouth, but you fucking do gorgeous." He said between thrusts.  
   
Will pressed into the caress, humming with satisfaction. It was utterly ridiculous that, sitting here mostly naked with a cock in his mouth, Nigel's praise is what made him blush like a virgin. He felt the heat color his cheeks and he pressed forward, deliberately choking himself on Nigel's thick length. Will wanted him to fuck his mouth harder, to make his eyes water. Anything to counteract the ridiculous flush that only grew stronger the more he thought about it.  
   
Nigel groaned at Will's blushing and his suddenly sucking him deep, he couldn't help but thrust into his throat in earnest this time. The sound of Will's trying not to choke was deliciously obscene. His own cock so hard and leaking was just the cherry on top. Will was fucking perfect, letting him use his mouth like that, his eyes wide and mildly anxious.  
   
Will's gag reflex wasn't as well-trained as it used to be, and it took him a few tries before he could take Nigel into his throat. He managed it, though, looking up at him with wet eyes and tears that dripped down his cheeks. Will swallowed around the head of his cock, keeping him nestled there in the clutch of his throat for a few seconds before pulling back with a gasp, only to do it again a moment later.  
   
Will was so close already, and he felt like a single touch might set him off. He surreptitiously tried to stroke himself, pulling his straining cock from his boxers and pumping himself desperately.  
   
Nigel wrenched Will off him with a sharp tug at his damp curls and looked down at those pleading, watery eyes, "Oh no sweetheart, I never said you could fucking touch yourself." Nigel kicked off his pants and boxers that were around his ankles while keeping hold of him, and sat on the bed. He drew Will's swollen lips close to his and whispered dangerously "Am I going to have to fucking punish you?"  
   
Will licked his abused lips as his breath came out in shaky gasps. Will whimpered and nodded his head. "Please, Nigel..." He asked.  
   
Nigel jerked his head back a little and curled his lips into a half smirk, "Please what?"  
   
Will thought about it for a moment. "Please...please spank me." He requested, already squirming just at the thought of it.  
   
Nigel released him and patted the bed to indicate Will should get over his lap, and grinned as he did so. Nigel could feel Will's cock pressing into his inner thigh, so close to his own and he splayed a hand on Will's lower back to hold him there as he pulled his boxers down. He paused for a second to make Will wonder, "You don't get to come until I fucking say so." He landed a sharp smack to Will's ass.  
   
Will gasped and nodded, even as the slap seemed to reverberate throughout his entire body. The pain went straight to his cock which twitched against Nigel's thigh. "Oh fuck..." He moaned. This was going to be impossible. He felt so vulnerable and exposed like this, and he hoped Nigel wouldn't go easy on him.  
   
Nigel smacked him harder, and again, and again, rubbing his heated skin between each one, "You like this don't you?" Nigel continued to land harsh blows at random intervals on Will's sensitive ass as he spoke, his dick straining against Will's hip.  
   
"Yes! Oh god...fuck..." Will moaned helplessly. His skin was on fire. It felt raw and bruised, just how he'd hoped.  
   
"Such a filthy boy...." Nigel’s accent was getting thicker with desire as he relentlessly continued to spank Will.  
   
Hearing Nigel called him boy, Will cried out desperately. "Oh fuck, I can't...I'm so close...fuck...please!" He babbled. How was Nigel so perfectly aware of what he needed most? "Oh please please please...please." He mumbled, face pressed to the bed and hips arched away from Nigel as he desperately tried not to come.   
   
Nigel stilled his hand, running it instead over Will's sweat slick back and down the back of his tense thigh. The sound of him whining and totally at his mercy while he squirmed under his hand was engulfing Nigel's senses. He was compelled by God knows what to push his limit, "Oh my god such a good boy, you are so beautiful when you beg." He soothed.  
   
Will panted as he tried to catch his breath, slowly coming back from the precipice of his orgasm. Nigel's words, though, didn't help. "Oh my god..." He echoed. "Please...fuck. Please...." He pleaded softly, not entirely sure what it was that he needed, but he was sure Nigel would know. He'd managed to figure it out so far, and Will only knew he needed more.  
   
Nigel gave Will another, gentler slap as he implored him over and over, his own breathing hard and ragged from resisting the urge to shove Will further up the bed and pound him til he cried. Will was a creature to be treated with a slightly more reverent hand, "You like that too, don't you? When I call you beautiful." He snaked a head the whole length of Will's spine to pull his head firmly off the mattress where he was burying it, "I've seen how you blush like a little fucking boy when I say that stuff…even yesterday."  
   
Will couldn't help the way he blushed, yet again, both at the endearment and at Nigel's observation. His mouth parted and panting, Will looked away, too embarrassed to look at Nigel properly, despite the way he held Will's head. The thought of admitting it...out loud, no less...was terrifying. So Will shook his head in denial and licked his parched lips.  
   
"Look at me.....you are a fucking vision darling." Nigel was mesmerised by Will's flushed faced, so delicate but so desperate and all the more filthy for it as he held him there. Nigel's dick was leaking pre-come, leaving his boxers pressed in a sticky patch at the crease of Will's leg. He was so far gone himself that the words were out of his mouth before he could even calculate them, "Daddy's little angel..." He hissed through half gritted teeth.  
   
Will's eyes snapped to Nigel's, mouth dropping open in shock. His cock jerked so violently, Will almost thought he'd come untouched, just from the word alone. Daddy. Christ. "Yes..." He gasped. "Yes..." He scrambled up and settled on Nigel's lap properly, hands resting on his chest as his forehead tipped forward to rest on his shoulder.  
   
Nigel was a little taken aback by Will's sudden shift and a lot taken aback by this kink he had uncovered. He had been half joking when he teased him at the dinner table, he had no idea it ran so deep. This was utter fucking sin and he was running with it, grabbing Will firmly by the hips and rolling their cocks together. When Will's head shot up at the friction he sucked and nipped at his neck, feeling his pulse racing beneath his lips, "That," Nigel said between kisses, "is fucking kinky sweetheart....I love it." His voice rumbling low against Will's throat.  
   
"Oh my god..." Will whined, shaking in Nigel's arms. "Fuck...I'm so close..." He rocked against Nigel's abdomen, smearing it with his pre-come as he got closer and closer to the edge. "Can...can I?" Will gasped, fingers tightening cruelly around Nigel's shoulders and thighs starting to shake with the effort not to come.  
   
Nigel gazed up at Will's face, still somehow innocent despite being twisted with desire. He needed to see him come like fucking oxygen. After that he would finally get to fuck him into the mattress as long as he wanted. Nigel pulled Will closer, increasing the contact of his cock just a little, tilted his head up and murmured into his ear, "Fuck yes....come for your Daddy."  
   
Even though a part of him was expecting it, nothing could have prepared Will to hear those words in that voice, coming from this man, "Daddy..." Will cried out with a gasp, back arching dramatically as he came a second later, all over his and Nigel's bellies. Will ducked his head as he gasped for breath, his cock twitching weakly with the aftershocks. He collapsed against Nigel again, utterly boneless.  
   
Nigel was breathing heavy, heart pounding, the weak and pliant form of Will on his lap. He was incredibly, painfully turned on, the reality hitting that he just made Will come untouched. Nigel nudged Will's head off his shoulder as he recovered, and gently grasped his face.  
   
"Hey," Nigel locked eyes with him, a playful glint in his warm gold ones and a deep longing in Will's big stormy ones, "I'm nowhere near fucking done with you yet, gorgeous." Nigel moved Will off his lap onto the bed, "Better clean up this fucking mess you made, that was very, very naughty." He pulled off his open shirt and lay back, invitingly.  
   
Will obediently leaned over Nigel, propped up on hands and knees. Since Nigel was watching and Will liked the attention, he bowed his back, creating a pleasant curve of his spine. He flicked his tongue out right above Nigel's navel and hummed a bit at the taste of himself. From there, Will cleaned up his mess in short little kitten licks and tried to ignore the massive cock that kept bumping into his face as he worked. When he was done, Will crawled over Nigel and sought out his lips.  
   
Nigel indulged Will's needy little kisses for a few moments, catching his lip between his teeth to show him the fire was only just starting. When Will moaned into this he flipped him on his back and settled his weight over him, letting Will feel how hard he still was.  
   
Nigel nudged Will's head up with his face to trail little bites down his chest, mirroring what he had done and said when they got upstairs, "Tell me what you want." His words tickling Will's sensitised skin, "Tell me how you want your daddy fuck you." He said playfully.  
   
As before, the words caused a visceral reaction in Will, his hips canting up as if to search for friction, even as his cock lay limp against his thigh. The weight of Nigel above him was comfortable, the way he pressed him into the mattress with the heat of his body.  
   
"I can't believe..." Will started, shaking his head and huffing a laugh, but didn't finish. It didn't matter how Nigel knew exactly what to say, and Will figured he ought to just enjoy it. "Hard and deep, Daddy, please." He requested, committing to the...whatever this was. "Until I can't remember my own name." He gasped as Nigel nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.  
   
Nigel groaned in approval against Will's collar bone, "Not a problem, gorgeous." He said as he made his way down Will's chest, his stomach, swaying between brushing his lips over Will's skin and worrying it with his teeth. Nigel licked a long line low across Will's belly, making the muscles flutter and Will arch into the sensation.  
   
Will spread his legs eagerly, drawing his feet up to press against the mattress and give Nigel room to do whatever he pleased. Will sighed into the pleasure of Nigel's mouth on his skin. He tried not to jerk up into Nigel, but his hips were twitching in tiny movements Will couldn't control.   
   
Nigel worked his way down the crease of Will's leg, mouthing at his balls just for a second and then abruptly pushed Will's legs back to move lower and lap at his tight hole. He devoured Will along with the wanton cries this drew from him.  
   
At the first touch of Nigel's tongue, Will's hands flew to the backs of his thighs, pulling them up to his chest and exposing the twitching muscle to Nigel's perusal. Will felt so wonderfully exposed this way, and eagerly clenched down on Nigel's tongue rhythmically, before bearing down just enough to feel himself open up for him.   
   
Nigel relentlessly licked at Will, his strong hands holding him in place, he desperately needed to be inside him, "Get the lube out of that drawer." He painted between slow, probing strokes over Will's entrance, clicking his fingers off the bed to show him where. Nigel wasn't stopping his torture of Will's ass for anything. He felt Will's body shift as he reached for it and then the cool bottle against his arm.  
Still he didn't stop, Will was going to be begging to him again, but instead dug his fingers into Will's flesh tighter to pull him closer.  
   
Nigel was fucking him with his tongue and Will's cock was swelling once again. As Will's cock hardened more and more with each passing moment, it felt like Nigel had been eating him out for hours, even though rationally, Will knew that wasn't true. Still, his cock was almost completely hard again and he was rocking with each thrust of Nigel's tongue, fucking himself on him. But Will really needed more, "I need you...inside me..." Will moaned, wondering what was taking so long. He already had the lube, and Will could really use a finger or two.   
   
Nigel complied, although this was his plan all along, never not pulling Will's strings. He chuckled against Will's skin, wet with his spit as he poured some lube on his fingers, "Patience darling, I know exactly what you fucking need." Nigel said, no sooner the words out of his mouth than he was rubbing his cool fingertips over Will's hot, quivering hole.  
   
Will moaned long and loud as Nigel's fingers started rubbing his slick opening. Will immediately tried to press himself onto those fingers, tried to suck them into his body and fuck himself on them, but they were always just outside of where he wanted them. "Please..." He whined, "Inside...I need you inside..."  
   
Nigel shook his head as he teased his fingers barely into Will and out again. Will's face was pained with desperation and Nigel bit his lip to keep from shoving them into him, and then pulled them completely away, "Turn over, gorgeous." Nigel looked up at him intently, his eyes dark with lust.  
   
"Fuck yes..." Will mumbled in agreement, turning over onto his hands and knees, letting his chest sink onto the mattress, his ass displayed obscenely. Will widened his knees and his hole spasmed in anticipation. He felt so miserably empty.  
   
"So fucking beautiful...." Nigel ran a hand over Will's ass, watching him squirm, before pushing one finger slowly into Will's tight heat. The sounds pouring from him were enough make Nigel's cock jerk.  
He kneeled up on the bed to finger Will properly, probing and opening him. He was probably going too fast but he had been waiting all night to get his hands on the young man.  
   
It wasn't long before Will was making greedy little noises as he fucked himself on Nigel's fingers as one became two and then three. The slick sounds of lube sounded obscene and Will moaned at the thought of how he must look like this. "I'm ready, just fuck me already..." Will demanded impatiently, wriggling his ass invitingly.  
   
Nigel drew his fingers out and grabbed him by the back of the hair, pulling his head back and keeping it there, "Such a demanding little whore." He taunted Will before plunging his fingers back inside him and fucking him with his fingers for a little longer.  
   
"Oh god!" Will cried out desperately. His cock was fully hard, swinging back and forth with each thrust of Nigel's fingers. "Daddy!" Will gasped, "Please...please fuck me..." He begged.  
   
Nigel released Will's hair and grabbed his hip instead, swiftly replacing his fingers with his thick cock, pressing slowly into Will. The feeling of him tight and clenching around him was intoxicating, "Fuuuuuck that ass is perfect," Nigel growled as Will took all of him in, "Such a good boy." He said as he started to pump his hips into him.  
   
Will moaned with contentment, finally being given what he wanted in the first place. The faster Nigel pistoned into him, the louder Will got, babbling incoherently as he took his fucking. Like a good boy, his mind helpfully - or unhelpfully - supplied. "Fuck, harder..." He pleaded.  
   
Hearing Will beg for more as he fucked him, Nigel was overcome with feral lust. He quickly pulled out with huge effort and to a disappointed whine from Will. 

"Shhh." Nigel flattened a hand on Will's lower back, grabbed a pillow, and pressed him to lie on it, flat on his belly before roughly sliding his length back inside Will with a satisfied groan. He began to drive hard into him, nothing in his mind but the need to hear more of Will's muffled wailing and the feeling of being buried deep in that tight ass, "Goddamn you take it so fucking well." Nigel muttered like a prayer.  
   
Will could barely speak, not that he wanted to try. Nigel's cock moved so deep in him, so fast, Will could barely hang on. He panted open-mouthed into the pillow, face screwed up in pleasure as he let Nigel just...use him. Will was hard and leaking against the pillow, against the sheets, but Nigel held him so firmly, he hardly was able to move. Without the ability to thrust properly, his desperation had no release but to cry out in pleasured agony. And yet, Nigel's words just barely were able to penetrate the fog of lust, Will sobbing in response as the praise overwhelmed him.  
   
Nigel kept up his merciless pace, his muscles wound tight, Will's tormented moaning filling the room. He released his pressure on Will's back to hold him by the hip instead, once again entangling his other hand in Will's gently bouncing curls. Pulling that hair was becoming a kink of his own.  
   
Tilting Will's head back just enough to make him feel it, Nigel leaned over him as he pounded into his slick heat, rolling his hips hard and deep over Will's prostate again and again. The guttural noise Will made, as sensitive as he was to that kind of stimulation, pushed Nigel right up to the edge, "Fuck yes, you gonna be a perfect little cock slut and come on Daddy's dick, yeah?" He grunted just behind Will's ear.  
   
"Oh god oh god oh god!" Will moaned. The change in position had Nigel's hips rocking his own against the sheets and he was so so close. But then Nigel yanked on his hair, harder than he'd done before and it was so perfect, the pain a delicious counterpoint to the pleasure, and Will was unable to hold back any longer. "Oh god, Daddy, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." He gasped, right before he came, clenching down hard on Nigel's cock and coming harder than he could remember having come before. Will was immediately too sensitive, every nerve utterly frayed and he hoped Nigel would come soon because the sensation made him want to squirm away.  
   
Nigel groaned loud as Will's orgasm overtook him, his clenching muscles gripping at Nigel's swollen cock, and continued to fuck him through it. He could feel Will resisting the overstimulation and planted his hand back on his spine to hold him down, "You'll stay there until I'm fucking done with you, gorgeous." He breathed his words out between thrusts. Nigel let Will's delicious keening sounds wash over him as he lay, pliant and spent and writing under him. He took him again and again until he finally came deep inside Will, obscenely filthy affirmations spewing from his lips, only some in English.  
   
Will gasped as his cock was rubbed mercilessly against the sheets as Nigel pressed down on him. He whined in distress as the sensation felt so good and so wrong, simultaneously. He never thought of asking Nigel to stop, though, relishing in the treatment. He clenched down with aching, loosened muscles, hole fluttering as Nigel started coming inside of him. "Fuck, yes...fill me up, daddy..." He whimpered, tightening up to milk Nigel's cock as his thrusts slowed.  
   
Nigel pawed at Will's back and his sweat soaked curls as he came back down. After a moment he rolled off Will to lay on his back, and looked sideways at him. Will's flushed cheek was resting on the pillow, half his face buried in the bed. Fuck he was a pretty thing lying there. Ruined.  
   
"Come here." Nigel coaxed, dropping his arm to rub the back of his hand on Will's side, grinning at the shudder it elicited. Will's skin was like a live wire wherever Nigel touched him, almost too much to bear after he'd frayed his nerves entirely, but Will obediently slid over, assuming Nigel wanted to cuddle, and tucked himself into the man's side.   
   
Nigel was drunk on him, and in the way you know you don't need any more but you take it anyway. As Will nestled close to him he pulled his face up towards his own and kissed him rough and messy. Greedy. In his passion Nigel rolled Will onto his back and covered his body with his own, "I don't think I've had my fun with you yet, gorgeous." Nigel said slyly into Will's breathless mouth, before he trailed a hand the full length of him and roughly pushed his fingers inside Will's sopping hole.  
   
Will gasped, trying to squirm away from Nigel's probing fingers. "Oh god...what-?" Will whined. His dick was soft and quiescent against his hip, but as Nigel's fingers found his prostate and began to press, Will could feel himself trying to harden again and it was too much, far too much. He'd already come twice! There just wasn't any more for him to give and he desperately tried to communicate that to Nigel. "I can't! I can’t...oh god I can’t, daddy please! Fuck..."  
   
Nigel swallowed his protests, brushing his lips over Will's as he gently but insistently massaged his overly sensitive spot, "You can....and you fucking will, darling."  
   
Will could hear the sincerity of Nigel's promise in his words and it was both terrifying and incredibly arousing. He felt his utterly spent cock feebly making an effort to swell again, and the slick, squelching noises that Nigel's fingers made inside of him had him blushing madly. But the sensation was too much, far too much to be pleasurable, and Will squirmed, hands pressing against Nigel in protest, but too weak to do much about it, just put up a token protest. "Please...please I can't...please, just...ohhhh..." Will moaned pitifully, tears starting to gather in his eyes as everything just because too much, far too much.  
   
"You're ok, Will." Nigel reassured him, kissing at his jawline, "I want to make you forget your own fucking name, just like you asked me." His fingers inside Will were relentless, but he figured maybe a little bit of carrot rather than stick was the answer. He trailed his tongue lazily down Will's body, mouthing at his half hard cock, "Daddy just wants to take care of you, sweetheart." Nigel said playfully. He was obsessed with the way this little act made Will helpless.  
   
Nigel's mouth was such delicious torture, such exquisite agony. Will's fingers curled in Nigel's hair tightly, but he didn't pull him away. No, it was pleasure bordering on pain and Will had so missed the feeling of being owned...of being possessed.  
   
"Oh yes, daddy please!" Will cried out, his toes curling even as his feet kicked at the mattress, thighs splayed wide. He was impossibly close already, and it felt like hurtling towards a cliffside at breakneck speeds. Every nerve in Will's body, every muscle was tense in anticipation of what he now knew was utterly inevitable. Nigel seemed to have more control over Will's body than Will did, and the though shot a shiver of arousal down his spine.  
   
"Relax." Nigel told him before taking his cock into his mouth and sucking him, his hand wrapped firmly around it. He worked Will's prostate at the same time, keeping up a slowly increasing rhythm, just the right side of forcing Will's climax out of him. He hummed approvingly around Will's dick listening to his moans, as he flicked his tongue around the head.  
   
Will's thighs quivered with the treatment, eyes watering to the point where Will could no longer call it anything other than what it was - he was crying. Will was crying freely, sobbing out his pleasure as Nigel sucked his orgasm out of him. It was intense, like waves crashing on a shore, and it shook him to the very core. His cock throbbed, his hole fluttered, his eyes shut, his hands clenched...and he cried out in blinding ecstasy. "Yes, daddy, oh fuck yes! Oh...oh...fuck..." Will's chest heaved and this time he did push Nigel off his cock, every part of him raw and sensitive. Even the air brushing his overheated skin felt like needles stabbing abused flesh.  
   
Nigel left him be and just watched, this goddamn fallen angel that he had left trembling. He needed a smoke. He dragged the sheets out from under Will's weak form and wrapped them around him. Nigel sat on the edge of the bed beside him and, despite himself, he smiled as he brushed the hair off Will's clammy forehead.  
   
"You did so well, gorgeous." Although Nigel wasn't altogether sure Will could even hear him. He pulled his underwear back on and strolled out on his balcony lighting up his cigarette. He leaned his back to the railing and watched Will dozing off, completely innocent in sleep, through the open door. He shook his head in mildly amused disbelief.  
   
Will drifted in and out of consciousness, clutching the sheet around him tightly, like a shield against the world he wasn't ready to rejoin yet. He was awake just long enough to smell the cigarette smoke before he passed out completely.  
   
When he woke up, he was pleasantly sore, and stiff. He stretched out languorously against the sheets. They weren't weighed down in sweat, and Will couldn't remember having had a nightmare. In fact, it was the best sleep he'd had in months, at least, but maybe even years.  
   
Will started to sit up, wincing at the tiny twinge of pain he felt. It was a good sort of pain, though. He looked around the room for Nigel, who was still outside on the balcony, presumably having his first cigarette of the day, since he still looked pretty groggy. 

Nigel squinted in the morning sun, just creeping over the buildings nearby, and exhaled smoke. He heard Will stirring, finally out of the deep sleep he had fucked him into last night. He tossed the butt and decided to go and curl back up near that lovely scent of Will's.

A glance at the clock revealed it was barely 6 am, and Will decided Nigel had the right idea, laying back down and turning on his side to face him. Nigel lay down as Will turned to him, that shy smile back on his face.  
   
"Morning gorgeous." Nigel said, his voice like honey but cracked with sleep.  
   
"Morning." Will returned, scooting a little closer. The events of last night replayed in his mind and he blushed faintly.  
   
"Sleep well?" Nigel asked, tone bordering on coy.   
   
"Best sleep I've had in a long time." Will admitted.  
   
Last night had been crazy. Crazy fucking good. Nigel gave him a slow smile. "Not surprised." He teased, "You're something else, eh?" Nigel palmed up Will's arm to a small shiver. Even in the honest light of day, that so often brought regret, he was so responsive. Gorgeous creature. Nigel would have to be careful with this one - he knew how possessive, and obsessive, he could get.

 Will smiled softly and pressed closer, any doubts he might have had assuaged by the easy intimacy Nigel seemed to favour. In his heart, Will knew this wasn't sustainable. He knew Nigel's type. There probably wouldn't be declarations of love or promises of forever. Eventually Nigel would leave, unable to stay in a single place for too long, and Will had a comfortable life he wouldn't leave even if Nigel asked.

Still, it didn't mean that Will didn't intend to fully experience everything Nigel had to offer. Cuddles weren't promises, and with that steadying thought, Will sunk into his arms, more content than he could have imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex and bitchy Hannibal anyone?

Will had laid in bed with Nigel long enough for Nigel to instigate another round of, this time, slow and kind of sleepy sex. Nigel had slipped so very deeply inside Will's entrance, still puffy and loose from the ramming he'd received the night before. Lube and come had dried tacky on his skin, but Nigel didn't seem to care, grinding him into the mattress with every fluid roll of his hips.

It had been immensely gratifying, and Will felt loose-limbed and pliant even now, a few hours later. Jack had eventually called him to come in and hear what forensics had found, so Will had said he'd be there in an hour, the usual amount of time it'd take him to drive from Wolf Trap, and then leisurely showered and ate breakfast with Nigel.

Hannibal arrived at the lab in Quantico the next morning, and was pleased as he was every time to see Will's car already there. Today he was a little hesitant about seeing him though. He feared he may have pushed him too far in therapy, his compassion for the young man getting wholly in the way of his professionalism.

He would have to reign it in, they were colleagues....just friends he had to remind himself. Admittedly the way that uncouth man had salivated over Will had made him see red - the red of Nigel's blood as it spilled from his neck where he wanted to slash it. Will did not react well to the interrogation and Hannibal hoped he had calmed down enough for them to be on good terms today.

Hannibal entered the morgue and walked over to where Will and the rest of them team were listening to Beverly explain something about the bullet they took from the man found dead in Nigel's apartment. Will shifted slightly to make room for him and to nod his good morning so as not to interrupt her speech.

The slight movement disturbed the air around Will and Hannibal froze. The younger man smelled so foreign to his usual, enticing scent. Like new shower gel. Cigarettes. Sex.

Doctor Lecter's appearance had Will wondering what he'd think if he knew what Will had done last night. The man seemed to have been advocating for it before, suggesting Will was suppressing his desires. Well, not much suppression to be had now. Will's face was on the verge of coloring, but a comment by Beverly mercifully distracted him and brought his mind back to the case. Not for the first time, and with entirely selfish reasons, Will hoped Nigel wasn't actually involved in the case beyond having had a body dumped in his apartment. Will found he didn't quite want to say goodbye to him so soon.

Hannibal's eyes tightened a little as the pieces started to fit together in his mind. He stole as many sidelong glances at Will as he could while they talked, his attention half in the conversation and making the right noises so they thought he was present.

There was no way. Will had huffed out of his office last night prickly and just as closed to his own desires as ever. There was nothing visibly off he assessed, aside from a tiny mark on Will's neck that frankly could have been anything.

"Perhaps you could go and see him again, Dr Lecter?" Jack's voice cut into his racing thoughts.

"Mr. Ibanescu?" Hannibal was calculating, trying to find the thread of the conversation in his excellent memory. Jack felt he knew more than he was saying, he remembered now, "Yes, well there may be something he is hiding." He chose his words carefully with an unseen glance at Will's head.

Will was surprised Jack wanted Hannibal to go back, rather than himself. He'd already been given an assignment to interview a list of persons of interest. But Nigel really didn't like Hannibal, and he said as much. "You sure, Jack? He barely told me anything, but he was almost openly hostile towards Doctor Lecter." He pointed out, but Jack waved him off.

"I need someone to intimidate him a little." He explained. Will was about to argue when Beverly piped up.

"Yeah, Will. You're a great investigator, but you've got kind of a lost puppy vibe, y'know?" She teased.

Will just huffed and rolled his eyes. Yeah, he knew. It was why he'd grown out his beard, to be taken more seriously and hide his baby face. Didn't work, apparently.

"Whatever, Katz." He brushed off, "I guess I should get going soon, then." He said, waving the folder with the contacts. Jack nodded his agreement and as the meeting dispersed, Will started to walk out of the room.

Hannibal sidled after him with his usual practiced stealth. He could smell Will's slightly smoky aura trailed in his wake.

"Will." He said as he caught him up, "How are you?" He was just a fraction too calm, too conversational. Will frowned at the question, not only because it sounded suspiciously like small talk, but because they'd just seen each other yesterday.

"Fine, thanks?" The inflection at the end of the sentence turning it into a question. "And uh, and you?" He asked, utterly uncomfortable with not knowing what Hannibal was doing, or where he was going with this.

Hannibal gave him a devastatingly dangerous smile, "Quite well although a little concerned for your health, since it would appear you've taken up smoking." He left the implications of that to sink in as he watched Will mildly, noting the momentary panic in his eyes.

Will's heart seemed to stop for one terrible moment before he returned seamlessly, "I used to when I was a cop, and quit in the hospital while I was recovering from a gunshot wound." He shrugged. "Decided to try it again and see if it'd help me relax." The lie flowed easily off his tongue and Will wondered why he was keeping it a secret, and from Hannibal no less. Hannibal marginally raised an eyebrow at Will's lie. It was smooth but definitely a lie. He smirked that unreadable smirk once again.

"I see, well, as a doctor I feel I'm morally obligated to point out a dangerous habit." There was a hint of a plea under there somewhere.

Will scoffed, "I have several dangerous habits already, Doctor." He pointed out. "I self-medicate with alcohol, and my job isn't exactly safe either." He sighed. "I'm probably more likely to die by a stray bullet than I am something as mundane as lung cancer or liver failure." He shrugged. Hannibal nodded, both genuine and mocking agreement.

"Well I suppose you know what you're doing, Will." He said, if Will didn't know him better he would have said it was sarcastic. He went on, "I would agree getting caught up in a case might be far worse." He gazed at Will intently, the overwhelming stench of that man all over him filled Hannibal’s nose at this close proximity. It was tormenting him.

Did he just...? Will couldn't be sure, and he couldn't call him out on it. Did Hannibal know? Will had checked before he left that there weren't any visible marks, but Hannibal was acting like he knew. But he couldn't, right?

"It's my job to get inside their heads, Doctor. I suppose it's yours to make sure they don't come inside mine." He threw back nonchalantly. "And if they do get inside me, at least you're there to help me back, right?" He asked, forcing himself to keep a straight face. If Hannibal didn't know, there was nothing out of the ordinary about his words. But if he did know, or at least suspect...

Will was dangling Nigel as bait. Hannibal was 95% sure they had slept together, and now Will was all but making jokes about it. A host of reasons why Will was taunting him in this way ran through his thoughts as he swallowed hard. Not all of them were necessarily bad but still.  
His fury flared but he kept a handle on it. He took a step into Will's personal space, not above intimidating him a little bit for good measure.

"I assure you Will, if someone bad enough got inside you, there would be nothing I could do about it." He purred, "Especially if you had been so reckless as to let them." He strode away from Will and out the door.

He was going to kill that Romanian mongrel.

Oh fuck. He definitely knew. Will watched Doctor Lecter's retreating form and felt a strange combination of dread and anticipation. To his utmost embarrassment, Will felt himself swell in his pants. But this...this was Doctor Lecter...he shouldn't be that affected by his psychiatrist, surely. It must have just been the casual dominance that sparked some part of his subconscious mind that reacted instinctively to that kind of behavior. Will couldn't help the way his mind suddenly superimposed Doctor Lecter's face on Nigel's as he remembered him the night before. Bad idea.

Will grimaced, hurrying out of the building before anyone could call him out on public indecency. He made himself focus on the case until his erection went away. What the fuck was that. Really.

********************

Nigel was fucking sick of the hotel. He took a shower after Will had left, went out for a walk, had lunch in some boring restaurant and came back. It wasn't even fucking 2pm. Nigel sighed. He couldn't do any… business under such close watch and he was restless. A night spent fucking that kinky little angel, Will, had been a welcome distraction.

He was eyeing his bed, replaying some choice moments in his kind and thinking he might as well jerk off to it, when there was a sharp knock on his door.

 _Back so soon, gorgeous?_ Nigel thought as he opened it. He knew his face must have been a picture as it dropped on seeing Dr. Jealousy at his door. Alone. What fresh hell was this going to be?

"Good afternoon." Hannibal greeted, just a little too stiffly. The Mongrel, as he decided to refer to him in his mind, smelled of the same cheap shower gel and cigarette smoke as Will did. There was no doubt in his mind that Will had gone over for more than just a chat. There was hardly anything platonic about sharing bath products. "I'm here on behalf of the FBI, who would like you to answer a few more questions." His voice dripping with the sweetest of poisons.

Hannibal's jaw clenched imperceptibly as he glanced at what he could see of the hotel from around Nigel. Wrinkled, tangled sheets that would likely smell of Will, a glass of water on each bedside... _"...if they do get inside me..."_ Indeed. Never had a dinner guest presented themselves so readily.

"No Will today?" Nigel made a show of looking around the corridor and winked at Hannibal, "What a damn shame! Better come in then, luckily I don't have anything better to do." Nigel just walked away towards the couch leaving the door open for Hannibal to follow him.

Hannibal didn't bother responding to the obvious jibe. There was no need to sink to his level, after all. The man was swine. Still, he couldn't help the way his jaw tightened even more at how glib he was being.He entered the hotel room and he very nearly let his mask slip. He couldn't smell it from the door, masked as it was by the stench of freshly smoked cigarette emanating from The Mongrel. It was unmistakable now.

The entire room smelled like Will. Will's natural scent, his arousal...what Hannibal assumed was probably his semen. There were the scents of the other man as well, but Hannibal paid them no mind, lest he do something rash. Jack knew he was here, he'd have to wait a plausible amount of time before returning for dinner. He took a seat on the couch, mercifully devoid of bodily fluids.

"The bullet extracted from the victim matches a gun that is sold almost exclusively in Romania." Hannibal stated calmly. "We, of course, do not wish to jump to conclusions..." He said in a way that implied he'd very much like to jump to conclusions. "...however, your alibi is solid. Perhaps too much so. Murder by proxy is still murder, Mr. Ibanescu."

Nigel snatched his cigarettes from the end table beside Hannibal's end table and lit one. Was this guy actually going to try and pin this bullshit on him, just to get him away from his precious little Will? Unbelievable. He snapped his lighter shut harshly.

"I'll have to fucking remember that." He said sarcastically, "Romania is a big fucking place," He sat down heavily, sprawled in the armchair, and blew smoke vaguely towards Hannibal.

"Perhaps to a foreigner." Hannibal conceded. "I would imagine keeping track of such a country would take a fair amount of...organization." He said pointedly."There is a saying that if you place a live frog in a pot of water, you can heat the water slowly enough that the frog will not jump out, but rather allow itself to be boiled alive." Hannibal said, almost flippantly. "Interestingly enough, it would appear your former landlord owed a lot of money to a very powerful Romanian crime syndicate. I suppose affairs such as these cannot be trusted across hemispheres. It would be useful, I imagine, to have a pair of eyes and ears to ensure matters are taken care of properly and succinctly."

Nigel raised his eyebrows. He knew exactly what Hannibal was getting at but there was no way he was going to be intimidated. Even if what they found about the landlord was true, the connections he shared with him - as lowlife as they were - were the guys friends not his enemies.

"Sounds like someone's got themselves in that boiling pot." Nigel challenged him, "But it's not fucking me." He met Hannibal's eyes and held his icy, calculating gaze.

"Perhaps not." Hannibal agreed. "I imagine a boiling frog would seek out the kiss of a princess, as a last resort. Despite being nothing more than an ordinary frog. He will never be a prince." Hannibal said, matter-of-factly. "Merely dinner."

Nigel inhaled another lungful of smoke, mulling over this bullshit dig. He either knew something or suspected something, and he was clearly no stranger to some dark shit. Nigel had a sense for those people."Sometimes a princess likes a bit of fucking rough." He smirked.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows mockingly, "From a frog? Excuse me, but I don't believe that to be anatomically possible. There is the size to consider, first of all." He shot back. eyes darkening dangerously. Not only did this...this...cur have the audacity to take Will Graham to bed, but to fail to treat him with the delicacy he required and deserved? Unpardonable.

Nigel laughed at this theatrical jealousy. Not his fucking fault he was too much of a pussy to fuck his 'princess' before Nigel had."Like I said, sometimes a princess wants to be treated like a princess.....sometimes they don't." He bit his lip smugly, "I can't help it if I know the fucking difference."

Perhaps...something heavy, with a myriad of spices. A thick sauce to mask the taste of unrefined swine. He'd have to be cooked over a low flame...he came pre-smoked already, after all. He'd have to take care that the meat did not turn out too tough, but Hannibal was sure he'd take great pleasure in tenderizing the meat beforehand.

"Will Graham is not…stable. As his psychiatrist, I strongly advise against this...course of action." Hannibal said darkly, standing to leave. "I would simply hate for anything...unfortunate to happen to you as a result of your association."

This guy was creepy as hell. Nigel just shook his head and followed Hannibal to the door, standing with his hand on it as the doctor swanned out."Not that I know what you fucking mean, doctor, but Will Graham knows exactly what he fucking wants....." He placed his hand on Hannibal's shoulder. A friendly gesture that couldn't have been less friendly, "and I consider myself very fucking fortunate." He winked lewdly and slammed the door to Dr. Lecter's livid eyes.

************************

Nigel had dinner in the hotel that night again, too restless to think about anything else. After drinking - Will's whiskey of choice that they had shared - for a while, he finally went upstairs after 11. That shrink had pissed him off, with his psychotic tantrum over Will fucking him. He didn't own the man and he clearly wasn't able to wrap his fucking head around acting on his feelings.

He didn't blame him for having them though. Will was stunning, all wide bedroom eyes and flushed cheeks, and the best fuck Nigel ever had. The thought made his cock stir. So he had gone back to his room where he could take care of it.

He lay on his bed and was leaning over it to find the remote, so he could put on some insipid hotel porn, when he smelled Will all over his pillows. Fuck this, he thought. That prick can't stop me from doing what I want. He picked up his phone and found Will's number.

**You awake darling?**

Will was in bed, trying to fall asleep and failing miserably. He was tired from the day, and he'd already stripped down to his boxers in protest of the heater he had on for the dogs. Then his cell vibrated and the sound made him frown. The only person who ever texted him was Doctor Lecter, but never this late. He drowsily reached for it and checked the message...which was from Nigel. Why was he...? Will shrugged mentally, well it's not like he was really sleeping anyway. Maybe something was wrong?

**Yeah, everything okay?**

Nigel was just draped there on his bed, shirt open and palming his hand over the hair on his belly. He was ready to play and was pleased when he only had to wait seconds for a reply.

**Everything is fucking great, sweetheart. Just thinking about last night…**

Texting was hard. Sure, Nigel used profanity casually, but in the harsh black and white of the screen, it seemed...more poignant, somehow. Was he being sarcastic? Was there any way to find out without looking like an idiot? Maybe he'd been having second thoughts about it like Will had, spinning the events over in his mind feeling somewhat ashamed of everything he'd done...and said.

**Yeah? Me too, actually. I still can't really believe we did that, actually.**

Nigel smiled.

**Well we definitely did....I can smell you on my pillow gorgeous**

Will blushed.

**Oh. So you're not regretting it, then?**

Nigel let out a short laugh

**I never regret much. Not a fuck as good as that anyway...**

Will wasn’t sure how he felt about that statement, embarrassing, but he wasn’t exactly wrong…

**I just thought...I don't know, really. I mean, I'm not supposed to get involved with persons of interest….**

 

**But you do find me.....interesting lol**

 

**Despite my best judgement, I can't deny that I do….**

 

**That's WHY you do darling**

 

**Because you go against my best judgement?**

 

**You can't help yourself. So wrong but so right yeah?**

 

**I know you're dangerous. You've probably killed people. I keep asking myself why I don't care**

Nigel was determined to play with him and wouldn’t be deterred by semantics in this mood.

**I'm no danger to you sweetheart....I'll only hurt you if you ask me fucking nicely**

Will was almost….almost….appalled by the jolt of fire that idea sent to his groin.

**That's not...entirely out of the question. I guess that means you want to see me again?**

Nigel was smiling wickedly at his phone screen remembering Will asking for a spanking.

**Don't you? I made you cum 3 fucking times ;)**

Will was burning with the memory, and it just seemed so real written out that way.

**Oh god. Five, actually. If you count the morning after.**

Nigel was getting impatient, trailing lazy circles on his tanned stomach.

**Makes me hard just thinking about it**

Oh. OH. That explained so much. Will felt a little embarrassed at having been so slow on the uptake, but now the thought had him hardening too.

**Yeah? It's a shame you aren't here, then.**

‘Princess’ does know how to play.....Nigel palmed his hardness through his jeans.

**Oh REALLY? ;)**

**Yeah I still remember how you felt in my mouth. It's hard to find someone who trusts me when I say I want it rough**

Nigel licked his lips, oh if only Hannibal could see Will was saying to him now.

**You really do don't you? You're fucking filthy darling**

**I would have taken you deeper, but I'm out of practice. The last really satisfying fuck I had was around fifteen years ago.**

Nigel groaned at the thought of fucking Will's mouth again, he undid his zip and pushed his hand down to touch run his hand over his erection.

**You barely seem old enough for that to be true....but I'm glad to know I'm a satisfying fuck ;)**

**Maybe I'll tell you about it someday. They didn't particularly care about my age, to be honest. And I don't think I'm done with you yet, anyway.**

Nigel's mouth opened as he started to understand.

**They? Were you a dirty little boy, Will?**

**They were dad's friends, and I liked how big their hands felt on my skin. My dad never knew.**

Nigel sucked his bottom lip into his mouth with this revelation, taking his cock out completely now and stroking it lazily.

**Your dad never knew eh? Well now your DADDY does ;)**

Will had never told anyone before, and it was a rush like no other to be able to tell Nigel. He was hard and leaking when he finally gripped himself and started stroking.

**Yeah? What are you gonna do to me that they didn't, daddy?**

Nigel pressed call, his heart pounding as it rang.

Will wasn't surprised by the call, and answered immediately, shifting the phone to his shoulder so he could discard his boxers entirely. "Yes daddy?" He answered, a little breathless.

Nigel let out the breath he was holding in a low him at this response....that sweet little voice, only partly an act.

"Jesus fucking Christ you're a kinky little thing aren't you, gorgeous?" He purred.

Will gave a little chuckle, squeezing himself hard like he imagined Nigel doing to him.

"You like it..." Will crooned back.

"I fucking love it darling....are you being a naughty boy right now?"

"Mhmm..." Will nodded, "Are you going to do something about it?" He teased.

Nigel could just see Will now, curls messy and breathing hard as he touched himself. His teasing tone was pure sin. It made him want to go there and ravish him. He pumped his dick a little more firmly. "I'm going to make you fucking scream for me...."

"Oh....promises, promises." Will laughed softly. He kept working himself, imagining it was Nigel's hand, Nigel's mouth...and he moaned softly

Nigel was getting that heady feeling again, high on him. "Well I fucking did last night....and this morning....you sound so beautiful when you beg....and when you come."

Nigel's voice...and his words….oh god. It was dangerously smooth and Will was so embarrassingly close already.

"You pulled another one out of me last night when I thought I was done..." Will moaned. "You gonna make me come for you again, Daddy?" He asked.

Nigel was so fucking hard. That debauched innocence when Will talked dirty like that....his hand was working furiously along his length."Tell me what you're doing....what you're thinking about." He breathed.

"I'm touching myself...and I wish it was you." Will gasped, bucking up into his fist. "I can still feel you, I feel so open still, I- fuck...I want you, fucking anywhere..." He whined, nearly at the point where he'd lost coherence entirely. "Oh god...I'm so close...daddy please...can I? Please..."

Oh god what Nigel would give to go and grant Will his wish, canting his hips off the bed now as he pulled himself closer to the edge."Fuck yes! I want to fucking hear it....come for me gorgeous." He urged him hoarsely.

Oh god, the command coming from Nigel...it was too much. Far too much. "Fuck! Oh god, Daddy!" Will gasped, hips arching off the bed as came all over his fist and belly. "Oh fuck..." He whispered, coming back down from his high. "That was...oh my god..." Will laughed, giddy with pleasure.

Will's fevered wailing was enough too for Nigel, he craved it and he found his release just after the younger man did, groaning as his hot come dribbled down his hand. "You're such a good boy for me aren't you?" He panted as his caught his breath.

"Yeah..." Will agreed, wishing he could get hard again after listening to Nigel's release. "I want to see you again..." Will murmured, almost embarrassed. "I feel empty, Daddy..." He teased very pointedly, knowing precisely what he was doing.

"Don't fucking worry I know what you need." Nigel assured him. He couldn't wait to be balls deep in that tight hole again."Day after tomorrow, Friday, do you teach then?" He asked suggestively, "I have my last immigration appointment but it's at a different place. It's right near the academy..."

"Yeah." Will confirmed. "But I usually let them out a little early. Everyone leaves campus pretty quick, even the staff, eager to start the weekend." He explained.

Nigel grinned to himself - the perfect idea."Let me take you for dinner, I'll come and pick you up. We can go....wherever." He left the offer vague, with any luck he'd have Will fucking Graham in bed all weekend.

Will couldn't help the shy smile that spread across his face in response. "Wherever sounds great." He admitted. "I don't have anywhere to be. Do you...like dogs by any chance?" He ventured.

"Why the hell not?!" Nigel laughed, "Friday then..." He said suddenly more serious, his voice tinged with promise.

"Sounds great." Will agreed. "See you then." His mind raced with all the possibilities of what might happen once he saw Nigel again. Just that was enough to send a frisson of arousal down his spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has unexpected filth and unexpected feels :D

Will dismissed his class and started to pack up his things. He refused eye contact with the few students that tried to linger until they got tired of waiting for him to finish fiddling with his bag and left the classroom. He had office hours for a reason. He texted Nigel to see how far away he was as he walked out of the room, shutting the lights off behind him. 

It was such a surreal experience, to know that him and Nigel had this arrangement at all. They were meeting, and while yes, they would undoubtedly spend time talking and just enjoying the other's company, there was the explicit understanding that they'd be having sex. What were they? This wasn't a relationship by any means. Friends with benefits? But they weren't exactly friends either. Fuck buddies? The term made him cringe internally. So juvenile and, well, crass. But it was unfortunately apt. Still, terminology hardly mattered to Will. He was...scratching an itch. 

Nigel was in a fucking good mood.

His last immigration meeting had gone well and he was off the hook with them. He couldn't be sure, but he felt it was plausible that Will had a hand in it. He wasn't about to complain. Especially as he was on his way to pick Will up for, what he envisaged as a weekend of nothing much else but sex.

He parked where he could watch the door of the academy and read a text Will had sent to ask where he was.

**I'm waiting outside, gorgeous ;)**

Will hurried his paces as he left the building, more than eager to see Nigel again. The car was running, not far from the door, and Will climbed in the passenger's seat fluidly. "Hello." He said with a grin, and unabashedly leaned over for a kiss.

 _Well someone isn't so shy anymore_ , Nigel thought. He wondered what else he might be up for tonight, "You're keen, darling." He teased.

It was a brief kiss, but it still left Will a little breathless as they pulled away. He was embarrassed to say that was enough to leave him a little tight in the pants. Will turned away and smiled bashfully, adjusting his glasses and fastening his seat belt as Nigel peeled out of the parking lot. "I don't see the point in pretending this is anything other than what it is." He explained. "So uh, yes. I'm...keen." He agreed, fidgeting with the hems of his sleeves.

Nigel could feel the tingle where Will's warm lips had just been and he watched as the somewhat coy but mischievous smile spread over his face. His fidgeting was kind of adorable. Nigel reminded himself to step back, this wasn't the time to get obsessed. It was just sex. Fucking good sex but still just sex.

"What have I done to you eh, gorgeous?" He laughed, "That desperate for my cock already..." He sneaked a sideways look at Will as he drove.

Oh how true that was. Will had been on edge all day, unable to keep his imagination from thinking about Nigel and yes, _his cock_.

"The question isn't what you've done to me, but what you plan to do..." Will smirked, eyebrows raised as he tilted his head towards Nigel. Will's hands were folded on his lap, pressing down softly against the growing bulge in his lap. A glance at Nigel’s crotch revealed he wasn't that far off either.

Nigel shifted a little in his seat, this dirty puppy was impossible now he had gotten a taste for it. Will's eager flirting held such a ridiculous pull for Nigel, it was clear the younger man was insatiable for him and he was more than up for the challenge. He gave Will a brazen half-smile, "Well that would be telling wouldn't it?" He reached over to place his hand alarmingly high on Will's thigh, "Seems to me like you've been having some ideas of your own, darling..."

Will slid down the seat an inch or two, and spread his thighs invitingly, despite the fact that he knew Nigel was probably just teasing and would want him to wait. Will hummed gently in affirmation. "Couldn't stop thinking about you..." he murmured, "Had to give lectures on serial killers, but I was imagining you inside me the entire time." 

Nigel took his hand away, shaking his head a little incredulously at Will's quick transformation into this... _Damn I'm good_ , he thought. "You're fucking filthy, sweetheart." He told Will, "I'm surprised you haven't taken care of yourself already...." He glanced towards Will's face, leaning back on the seat, and wondered why this was the case.

Will rubbed a hand down the inseam of his pants, shuddering with anticipation. He trailed the back of his index finger against Nigel's thigh, too lightly to be more than just a suggestion. "I was waiting for permission..." Will explained, pressing the heel of his hand against his clothed erection as his head lolled to look at Nigel.

Nigel slowly took his lower lip between his teeth and released it, a slight shudder running through him as he observed Will's needy pawing at himself. He started wondering how obedient Will was willing to be...."Well I'm not going to stop you, gorgeous." Nigel purred, challenging him, "Looks like you need it."

Will looked out of the window at the road around them and there wasn't anyone _that_ close to them. He thumbed the button on his pants slowly, carefully, as if afraid someone would see him and immediately know what he was doing. He slid the zipper down in much the same way before parting the flaps and exhaling a shaky breath. His hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and he moaned softly at the much-needed sensation. He wondered how much longer Nigel would accept not being able to see what he was doing to himself. 

Nigel's mouth fell gently open, before curling into a smirk at the sight of Will. His nervous but excited expression as his shaking hand slid into his underwear. Nigel groaned at the little sound that escaped Will when he touched his cock, trying to concentrate on the road with this show, "You are fucking stunning like this....but I want to see you."

Will grinned a little as his breath quickened and he used his free hand to tug the waistband down and tuck it behind his balls. God this was filthy, anyone could look in the window and see him, cock out, legs spread, and moaning like a whore. He stroked himself languidly, but squeezed hard on every upstroke, leaking onto his fist. Fuck this felt...performative. Performing not just for Nigel, but for unseen crowds. He could feel their eyes on him when his own fluttered shut and it came as a surprise to him how arousing he found it.

Nigel was stealing looks at this shameless display, flicking his eyes back and forth between Will's swollen cock, cheeks stained pink, and the road. His breathing was fast, as even when he couldn't look, he could still hear the luxuriant noises at his side. Nigel was desperate to touch him, to take charge of his pleasure, as he knew they both loved, "Tell me what you're thinking." He commanded roughly.

Will whimpered at the command and kept his eyes shut as he relayed his imaginings. "They can all see me, just like this..." He gasped. "Everyone is watching, and they all have their fantasies, the...debauched things they'd do to me, or make me do..." Will moaned, arching up into his own hand as he pictured it. "...but they can't..." He said. "...because my pleasure and my pain...both belong to you right now..." he whined.

Nigel moaned low in his throat at this, his own erection straining harshly against the denim of his jeans, "How right you are, sweetheart." He muttered as he suddenly pulled over onto the grass beside the road, beside a fence looking into fields beyond. He turned to Will with fire in his eyes, "Get out of the fucking car."

Will's eyes snapped open as he felt the car turn and slow down. "Nigel?" He asked tentatively, brows drawn together. He wasn't thinking about doing what Will though he was...was he? Will tucked himself back in his pants hastily, but didn't do up the zipper, he was much too hard for that. He scrambled to open the door and got out of the car, assuming maybe Nigel wanted to move this to the backseat.

"What? Shy now are you?" Nigel teased as he came round the rear of the car to Will, who was eyeing the back door. He approached him and walked him backwards to the front hood. He caught Will by the hair at the side of his head and angled his head up toward him so could gaze right into those blue eyes, wide with panic, but blown with lust.

"Oh fuck..." Will hissed as Nigel pulled his hair, just shy of too hard. It was enough to make his eyes water. His cock grew impossibly harder. 

"I thought you wanted to put on a filthy fucking show?" He growled against Will's trembling lips.

"Here...? Outside?" Will asked, voice breaking against a dry throat. He couldn't deny how hot he found it, and he'd do it, of course he would, but he also felt he had to put up a token protest. "Someone could see..." He whispered, then lifted his chin abruptly to be able to lick the seam of Nigel's lips with a swipe of his tongue.

The beast in Nigel snarled at this and in one gracefully powerful movement he slammed Will down, bent over the car hood. The sound of his palms slapping onto the metal to stop his face from hitting it was wholly satisfying. Nigel held him there with the hand on the back of his neck and yanked his pants and boxers down with the other. He leaned over to murmur in his ear under the rush of passing vehicles,

"You're damn right you belong to me, so stay right fucking there." Before pulling his hands away and going to rummage in the glove box for lube. He never let an opportunity for a good fuck to pass him by.

Oh god, was this really happening? Will wasn't sure he wasn't actually dreaming. He kept his head down and palms flat; he couldn't move if he wanted to. He could see clearly in his mind what he must look like to the people passing. Would they think he was easy? That he'd spread for anyone, anywhere? His cock leaked onto the grass. The way the car was angled people approaching couldn't see much, but once they'd passed, they'd get a full view out of the rear view mirror. What if they turned around? What if they stopped? Before his mind could run away from him entirely, Nigel's hand was back on his tailbone, and slick fingers were teasing at his rim. This was really happening. 

Nigel flattened his hand pressing down onto Will's hips as he abruptly stroked over his twitching hole. He pressed a finger a little way inside him, probing him steadily, no intention of being slow and tender with him this time.

"Is this what you wanted, Will?" Nigel asked, "To get fucked right here like a dirty little boy?"

Will shook his head vehemently, but the gesture was undermined by his keening whimpers. "Oh fuck, yes Daddy, harder..." Will tilted his hips up and spread his feet a little further apart, trapped as they were by his pants around his ankles. "More..." He gasped. "I can take it..."

Nigel immediately pressed a second finger into Will at his request, devouring the cry it drew from him. He was aching to bury his dick into that heat. "Oh I know you can..." Nigel chuckled and curled his fingers into his sweet spot as he opened Will up, just to torture him a little longer. 

The stretch was perfect and just what Will needed. His toes curled and his knees locked with the effort of keeping himself upright. Will canted his hips and gasped as the tip of his cock swung to meet the warm metal of the side of the car, leaving a streak of his pre-come behind.

"Please..." He moaned, "I'm ready, just...I need you..." 

Nigel sharply pulled his fingers out, letting go of Will for a moment and trusting him to stay put. He unzipped his pants and freed his hard length, slicking more lube over himself before pushing into Will's tight, slick hole.

"Such a greedy little slut..." He groaned and started thrusting, giving Will little time to adjust.

"Oh my _god_." Will moaned, throwing his head back as he arched into the way Nigel's cock plowed into his insides, coring out a space for himself like he'd always belonged there, and Will was the one slow on the uptake. The stretch and the burn were aching, and it was only the overabundance of lube that made it at all bearable. As it was, Will was sure his hole would be stinging and throbbing the next time he had to sit down, but that was hardly a downside.

"Is this getting you off? Knowing people might see you getting fucking pounded?" Nigel grunted as he snapped his hips hard. Nigel fucked him relentlessly, like Will was just an instrument for his pleasure, moving his hands to grip his hips and fully sheath himself inside Will over and over. He was using Will to push himself closer and closer to the edge. 

Will nodded, watching the passing cars with hooded eyes and reddened cheeks. "They've seen..." Will confirms, as he sees someone in a car do a double take. "They know how good you fuck me...how good you fuck your boy..." he whined. 

Nigel's head fell forward as he listened to Will's shameless words and obscene moans. This little pup was insatiable, he would not be broken today it seemed. He drove himself into Will, his only goal to spill his come inside him and a thought hit him.

"That feel good, yeah? Shame you're not allowed to come." Nigel's eyes danced with twisted amusement as his orgasm built in his belly.

Will tensed up in shock, almost turning around completely to look at Nigel, but he was pinned down too well. "Ni- Daddy?" Will asked, remembering at the last second that using that title might grant him leniency, even though deep in his heart he knew that wouldn't be true. 

Nigel once again splayed his hand on Will's back to hold him down and fucked him faster, being called Daddy was starting to have a strong effect on him and he was so close now, "If you come now, you can't fucking come again all weekend." He warned hoarsely.

Will squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head violently once more, nails scratching against unforgiving metal. "No please! Please Daddy! I'm so close...Daddy please...." he begged, utterly uncaring how he sounded. He was unable to focus on anything else besides the feeling of Nigel rhythmically pushing into him, and how close he was to his own release. 

Will's pleading fired something animal inside Nigel and he was tumbling towards his climax. He leaned down over Will a little and ground into him, "No." He implored him.

Will cried out in dismay, whining as his climax was right there, just out of reach. Nigel sometimes brushed his prostate, but Will could tell it wasn't intentional and that Nigel didn't much care about his pleasure at all. Will felt the tears, hot with humiliation run down his face as he was continually denied. He knew he only had until Nigel came to convince him, after that, Will didn't know how long he'd be made to wait. 

Nigel was too far gone to torment Will much longer. He rolled his hips into him a few more times, grasping at his curls, cool with sweat hit by outdoor air, for leverage. His orgasm rushed over him and he called out, "Such a good fucking boy." His voice broken with relief. He poured his seed, so hot compared to the breeze on his skin, deep in Will's ass and almost immediately dropped back. He pulled out and readjusted his clothes, admiring Will's prone, panting form from behind.

Will sobbed quietly as he felt Nigel pull out of him. He suddenly felt chilled, and even though the sweet burn of humiliation, his cock was still so achingly hard. Will felt how open Nigel left him, hole gaping as it twitched and tried to close. Will imagined someone stopping and slipping right inside of him, a complete stranger, a scenario he wasn't that unfamiliar with. 

Nigel's come began to trickle down the backs of his thighs. Will knew it would be worse when he stood up, but he had the feeling that was rather the point. Eventually, after a few minutes, Will tugged his clothes back up, having to bend over to do so and giving Nigel an obscene view of the way his hole pulsed open and red.

Nigel regarded this image of his come leaking out of Will, and he almost felt bad now the adrenaline was dissipating. He stepped back over and put his hand on the nape of Will's neck, soothing but possessive.

"Shhh, Will, it's OK, darling." Nigel cooed, "Get in the car and maybe we'll find a way to make you feel better at home, right?"

Will sighed into the contact, melting into Nigel's touch. It was reassuring to know he wasn't in trouble, wasn't being punished, and this was just another part of the game. Not that he'd truly believed it, but his headspace didn't always make sense at times like these. He turned to Nigel and smiled through the tears that had dried on his cheeks. "Thanks..." He whispered, barely audible over the sounds of traffic. He didn't specify what for, but he figured that was alright. Will leaned in for a kiss, one that was slow and sweet, a balm to his somewhat bruised pride. 

Nigel permitted the kiss, holding Will there where he had a hand on him. He kissed him sensually, trying to convey how good Will was for him, but at the same time that this kiss wasn't an end to their fun. Nigel wanted to reward him properly so he pulled away and got back in the car, waiting for Will to follow suit.

He moved back onto the road and looked at Will....he could take what Nigel had for him. He huffed a small laugh to himself at this situation. Normally he would have his fun with someone and move on - and no doubt this thing also had an expiration date, not least because there was clearly something unnamed between the fucking shrink and this younger man - but Will was like an addiction, a compulsion.

Nigel was, more often than not, happier being dominant in bed that was for sure, but this was a heady amount of power. The way Will liked to play, the confidence he was gaining from it, and his uncontrolled desperation for Nigel was making him crave more. He half wondered if it was doing Will some good maybe. 

The ride home was uncomfortable, distracting, and seemed to go on forever. Will felt filthy, but in a way he was slowly growing to like. It felt like he was sitting in a puddle of come and lube - which he basically was. Will thought he'd feel more upset about what had happened, what Nigel had done. But he couldn't seem to look past the utter bliss that accompanied the feeling of submitting to Nigel's pleasure, allowing himself to be used, and in full view of anyone passing.

It was a dizzying feeling, and Will could only wonder what came next. He didn't doubt for a second that Nigel would let him come eventually, but Will understood that the denial and the waiting would only make it that much sweeter in the end. Will placed a careful hand on Nigel's thigh, not in any way meant to tease, arouse, or suggest anything. No, it was merely a way for him to ground himself in the wake of his unmooring. 

Nigel shot him a curious glance, but didn't say anything. He figured he would just leave Will to gaze out of the window and try to get a hold on himself - there would be time to push his limits soon enough.…

By the time they arrived at Will's house, Will was nearly vibrating with tension and anticipation. 

Will let them into his house, the dogs pouring out into the garden and to see who the hell Nigel was. He laughed, genuinely happy, at this furry insight into Will Graham. He absently petted one of the more curious little ones before following Will inside. He instantly saw Will here in this place, saw him a little clearer. Nigel went to him straight away, shrugging out of his jacket and pushed Will's off his shoulders. He undid Will's 'teacher’ tie and slowly slid it from his neck.

"Do you trust me, gorgeous?" Nigel asked, winding it a little around his hands.

Will spared the open door a glance. The dogs would be alright on their own for a while. When they got tired of playing, they'd come sit on the porch. Will nodded, relaxing into Nigel's touch. "I trust you."

Nigel held Will's gaze as he stepped back and appraised him, toeing off his own shoes as he did so. He licked his bottom lip, head tilted as he decided, "Take your clothes off." He flashed Will that toothy, cat-like smile.

Will smiled softly, this was familiar territory. He undressed methodically. Neither hurried nor slow, but the same way he'd undress if he was alone. His boxers were, as expected, filthy, but he hadn't managed to leak it all out. His hole still felt wet and slick. His cock, which had lost some interest on the way there, was standing at attention once more, jutting out from his body obscenely.

Nigel turned Will around, fairly gentle but with purpose and pulled his hand behind him, starting to wind his own tie around them and tying them securely. He was speaking close over Will's shoulder as he did so,

"I don't want you to be able to touch yourself, but I won't do anything to you that I know you can't fucking handle, OK?" Nigel spun Will back to face him and started leading him towards the bed. He sat down and lay back on his elbows, pretty much fully clothed, motioning for the now naked Will to straddle him.

This felt...foreign and familiar simultaneously. Will's hands clasped each other within their bounds and he did as Nigel bid him. The scratch of denim on his inner thighs as he straddled Nigel felt almost filthier than anything they'd done so far. Here he was, naked, bound, aroused and leaking from more than one place...while Nigel was calm, collected, and not erect at all, yet. Will's lips turned up at the ends just a little as he settled into the position and waited for Nigel to do what he would. 

Nigel stared up at Will, their position reminding him of that first night. He ran his hands up Will's pale thighs and watched him suck in a breath as he teased the crease of his leg and body, his cock was leaking onto the front of Nigel's jeans and he could feel the warmth of Will's skin seeping through his clothes.

"Tell me what you need, sweetheart" Nigel spoke low and encouraging, but with a promise in his words that he'd give Will exactly that and more. They were falling into a pattern in the language of their game - Nigel would lead with a soft hand and provide, Will would ask and with a bit of compliance, receive. An alternative to hard rules and limits and safewords. That shit wasn't Nigel's style.

 _I need to come_. The words were on the tip of Will’s tongue, but they didn't come out. He took a moment to actually think about it. "I need..." He started, swallowing thickly. "I feel shattered, and I need to feel...whole." He said after a quiet moment. "Fix me..." He murmured.

Nigel felt something swell in his chest at this small plea, he had an overwhelming urge to just hug Will, but he was too arousing a sight like this. He settled for something in the middle, gripping his hip with one hand and reaching up towards his face with the other. Nigel touched a finger to Will's chin, "Look at me, darling." Will flicked his eyes up to meet Nigel's gaze.

"There is nothing to fucking fix.....but I can definitely make you feel good." Nigel assured him and winked. The hand on Will's hips found his rim, sticky with Nigel's come and stroked around it.

Will shuddered with sensation as his sensitive opening fluttered around Nigel's probing finger. Will felt lightheaded and his knees felt like they'd give out at any moment. So Will leaned forward, resting his forehead on Nigel's shoulder and letting him take some of the weight so that Will could focus entirely on what Nigel was doing to him.

Will sighed, "Thank you..." And gave himself over to Nigel's whims entirely. 

Nigel teased a finger into Will's slightly stretched hole, still so slick that it slid in easily. He added a second finger soon after, Will adjusting quickly after being fucked. Nigel probed at him, the scent of his hair filling his senses, listening to the half muffled moans against his shirt as he grazed over Will's prostate.

Will rocked gently with the rhythm of Nigel's fingers, getting lost in the gentle sway and the sparks of pleasure that shot up his spine with every brush against his prostate. He panted hotly against Nigel's throat, senses clouded with the scent of him. Intoxicating and soothing, it made him feel safe, comfortable. Cared for. 

Nigel added a third finger as Will ground against him, his own cock thickening as he listened to his soft cries. He carded his hand into Will's hair and whispered above his ear, "Make yourself come on my fingers, gorgeous." Nigel wanted Will to take whatever he needed from him, so he could simply lay there and witness him come undone.

Nigel's words spurred Will on, and he began to work his hips, thrusting them back against Nigel as he rode his fingers. He sped up, close as he was already to his orgasm, sweat starting to gather at his brow. His mind immediately went back to the highway as he rode with eyes shut.

Will was coming to terms with it as he realized that yeah, public sex was definitely a turn on for him. He imagined Nigel fingering him, just like this, in front of a crowd of people, and he moaned brokenly. Fantasies were just that, but Will was certainly getting off on this one, alarmingly quickly. "Oh fuck, yes..." He gasped, imagining faceless strangers able to look inside him, wide and gaping, as Nigel held him open. The way that Nigel would hold him close, the way he was now, and Will would know to whom he belonged. He imagined the filthy words Nigel would whisper in his ear, praises and encouragements, and with a desperate clench around Nigel's fingers he came, spurting all over Nigel's shirt. 

Nigel could only imagine what Will was thinking as he cried out and rapidly came all over him, finally getting his release. Making him whole as he asked, by breaking him apart and piecing him back together. Nigel sat up to press their bodies flush, and wrapped his arms around Will, untying his hands and freeing them.

"God you look so fucking good when you come for me." He muttered like a prayer at Will's collarbone as he did so.

Will clung to Nigel's shoulders as soon as his hands were released, gripping fabric in desperate hands as he slumped against Nigel's body. "Off..." He mumbled after a long moment spent catching his breath. "These come off..." He repeated, tugging on Nigel's clothes. "I need to feel your skin...please." 

Nigel chuckled softly, Will was so receptive, and pushed him off a little so he could unbutton his shirt, wriggling out of it without unseating Will. His hands went to undo his belt and zip and suddenly Will's hands were there too, desperately trying to help. Nigel was a little alarmed, hesitant about fucking him again so soon.…

Will sensed the hesitation and looked at Nigel for a moment, long enough to guess what his reservations were. "I wanna suck you..." He explained, hands pushing Nigel's out of the way as he managed to undo his pants and scooted back on the bed to tug down on them impatiently.

Nigel definitely wasn't going to complain about that and he let Will free his cock, perfectly content to relax and give the younger man free reign. It was only a game after all and since when did Nigel turn down a blow job?

"Fuck!" Nigel braced a hand on the bed as Will's hand and mouth were on him all at once.

Will wasted no time, sucking on the head of Nigel's cock as soon as he was freed from his jeans. He began to bob his head up and down with one hand holding his cock in place and the other palming his balls, rolling them between his fingers. Will pulled back to lick wide stripes up the sides of his cock, wetting him enough to be able to slide his hand over heated, throbbing flesh, and then slurping up the pre-come at the head and wiggling his tongue against the slit.

Nigel's free hand grasped at Will's hair as he made this eager assault on his dick. Fucking his mouth as he sat and took it was one thing but it seemed he was talented all on his own. Nigel was groaning pressing his hips up to meet Will's skilled sucking, chasing his second orgasm of the afternoon under his desperate, encouraging hand.

Will smiled around Nigel's cock as he felt fingers tightening in his hair. He rewarded the action by taking Nigel deep and humming his approval around his length. Will wanted to make Nigel feel as good as he'd made him feel, and he decided to try something. With the hand massaging his balls, Will pressed lower, rubbing and pressing on his perineum to stimulate his prostate from outside. 

Nigel's body jerked in response to this stimulation he wasn't used to, too much and next level good at the same time. 

"Fucking hell, darling," he gasped, his orgasm winding itself up deep inside him, "No wonder you can come like that." Nigel figured Will was trying to make him come as hard as he had and he was fucking succeeding. Although had nothing to worry about, whenever he came inside Will - his mouth or his ass - it was earth shattering. He grunted at how close he was, pressing into Will's throat.

Will was encouraged by Nigel's responses and slipped his fingers a little lower, finding the puckered skin of his entrance. He didn't do more than press lightly and rub, feeling the muscle twitch against him. Will sucked Nigel as deep as he could, relaxing his throat to let him inside as he kept rubbing his sensitive hole.

Nigel felt the foreign pressure on him and thought again of the beautiful picture Will made when he fucked him, the sensation overwhelmed him and he came languid and throbbing in Will's pretty mouth. His hands slowly released from where they were clenched into Will's hair and the sheet, as he came back to earth.

Will swallowed him down, gently licking him clean before collapsing on the bed next to him. They lay next to each other panting softly before Will broke the relative silence. "I've got to let the dogs in in a second." He said quietly, "But I don't think my legs work anymore." He chuckled, turning towards Nigel and resting his head on his chest.

"Me neither, gorgeous." He breathed, "But those fucking dogs will have to get used to this....we got a whole weekend ahead of us." Nigel clutched Will's head messily to him with one arm and kissed somewhere over his dark curls, contented.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more exhibitionism sinners!

Sunday night brought the reluctant departure from Will's house - where they had christened just about every place it was possible to fuck - to return to Nigel's hotel for the night.

After a long and... _very_ satisfying weekend filled with a myriad of different...activities, Will was entirely relaxed and ready for the week. Nigel drove them back to his hotel Sunday night, since Will's car was still at the academy, and Nigel would be taking him to work in the morning. It was strange, this balance of sex and domesticity between them, but somehow it seemed to flow naturally just the same.

Will had lost count how many times he'd come over the past couple days. There were a couple rounds in the shower, he remembered that much, and when they walked with the dogs, Nigel had bent him over a fallen tree and fucked right into him, kept loose and slick and stretched out all weekend long.

Nigel knew, in a place in his mind that he didn't look very often, that he was lost to this boy. His addictive, obsessive personality which he had admittedly not tried very hard to keep in check, had obscured everything but the compulsion to make Will Graham come. To hear more of his moans and watch his face as his orgasms ran through his body. It was better than any narcotic he ever tried. He felt 10 years younger at least, his libido having taken a shot of adrenaline the moment they met.

There had been rough, brutal fucking, where Will had cried and gripped the sheets with his fists as Nigel pounded into him. There had been sleepy, languid, morning sex, with Nigel pressed up against his back as they spooned, gently lifting his leg out of the way for easier access as he slipped his hard cock inside with almost no resistance. Nigel had bent him over the railing of his porch, asking what he'd do if someone decided to stop by for a visit spontaneously and found him like this.

It wasn't love as such, that was ridiculous, and he wasn't going near that shit again right now anyway. It was.....infatuation, "can't keep my hands off you" lust, and at it's dizzying peaks he could scarcely remember _her_ name. 

Like when Will had screamed, a preternatural sound, after he finally let him come while pounding him hard into the bed on Saturday night. When Nigel had seen stars, knees weak while Will sucked his dick until he came in the heat of his shower. When he had taken Will roughly right on the porch, his hole searingly hot in the chilly air leaving them both breathless.

By the time they woke up that morning they gave into the sweet haze of affection as Nigel slid easily into Will yet again, inhaling the scent of his sleep ruffled curls, grinding into him slowly so as not to worry his bruised flesh after their 3 day efforts.

Will certainly wasn't walking straight as they entered the hotel, much as he tried. He wasn't even sure what the hell had happened to his refractory period (or Nigel's, for that matter), because it seemed like his body was only too willing to submit to Nigel's every whim and demand.

Just replaying these events as they walked into the hotel had Nigel cockier than ever. _I did that to him, he's beautiful and I fucking own him right now._

Will knew by the look on his face as he walked in the building, strutting like a show dog out for stud, that he'd manage to coax at least another two orgasms out of Will before he arrived at work, if not more. Will definitely felt like a teenager again, in more ways than one. Not that he was particularly old yet, but surely his libido shouldn't have been this high at his age, right?

His thoughts were derailed as they entered the elevator and Nigel shot him a mischievous smirk, eyes promising pleasure and sin. Will was overcome with the sudden realization that they might not even make it inside the hotel room, a fact that was confirmed as Nigel crowded him up against a wall, eliciting a near Pavlovian response as Will's cock began to harden...yet again. 

"This looks familiar, doesn't it sweetheart?" Nigel asked. His hand had grazed down from Will's neck to his stomach and was already undoing his button and zip just enough to get a hand on his, automatically hard, cock.

There was something inexplicably tantalizing and illicit about Nigel shoving his hand into Will's pants, something about the way he did it without a moment of hesitation, as if his hand truly belonged there. Will couldn't believe how arousing it still was to let Nigel have him, whenever and wherever he desired (even after an entire weekend of the same).

Nigel worked Will, just enough to push him towards release, but nowhere near enough to get him there. Will was so clearly past any pretence after the weekend of surrender, his submission to Nigel's insistent pleasuring was just about complete. He was mewling and arching his body like it was his job, except Nigel knew it was real. For him it was real.

Will parted his legs, allowing Nigel as much space as he could while Nigel played with his cock like he owned it. Will threw his head back, clutching Nigel's shoulders as he moaned quietly, wondering if he'd be able to come before they even entered the hotel room.

Realistically, he knew there wasn't time, but the idea they might get caught at any moment, and that Nigel wouldn't care, he'd just keep going because Will was HIS to do with as he pleased, had him gasping and panting desperately. He was pinned, captured entirely, and if someone saw them, Nigel could display him, could show them all what a good boy Will was. How he let himself be touched, exposed, played with according to Nigel's - to his Daddy's - whims.

Nigel moved his free hand to Will's jaw and made him look in his eyes, they didn't have long, "You fucking love this don't you, gorgeous?" Will moaned louder by way of a response, as incoherent as he seemed to be with the steady strokes over his cock. Nigel captured Will's lips deliberately delicately, just to swallow his whines and no more.

"I could make you fucking come right here for whoever might be waiting to see you, couldn't I?" Nigel pressed one kiss to Will's pulse point as the elevator stopped. Quick as anything he did Will's zip back up and drew away.

Will's eyes stared glassy and uncomprehending as Nigel backed away from him. Less than a second later the door opened and a few people walked in. Will pushed himself away from the wall, stumbling out of the elevator on shaky legs, his erection bulging obscenely from within the confines of his pants. Will hurried to catch up with Nigel, only a single thing on his mind.

He's seen the looks those people had given him. It was obvious what he'd been doing before they'd walked in, and he'd felt the heat of their judgemental stares as he'd passed. Will found it absolutely thrilling. He wanted more.

Nigel was about to unlock the room when Will slid in between the door and Nigel's chest. Nigel seemed to be a bit bemused at Will's actions but Will pressed on anyway. The hallway was empty, and each door was in a tiny alcove. The wall jutting out not more than a couple inches on each side. Not enough for privacy.

Will sagged against the door, one hand unzipping his pants and the other reaching for Nigel's hand. "Keep going..." He whispered, tilting his head up and taking a brief moment to mouth at the skin of Nigel's jaw. "Right here...please..." He invited breathlessly.

Nigel's mouth went slack, surprise and, let's face it, admiration. He could be utterly filthy but Will was just as bad, wrapped in an unbearably innocent looking package. Nigel marvelled at how few people knew or even suspected that this kinky little bitch was what lay beneath the curls. He glanced around seeing nobody.

Nigel gladly obliged Will's plea, taking him firmly in his hand and jerking him firmly, fairly fast, leaning into him, to get him against the door and powerless. That's what he was into after all.....Nigel was too it would seem.

"Is this what you want?" Nigel hissed near Will's ear as he pinned him there by the shoulder, "For me to have my filthy fucking way with you where anyone could walk out and see you?" Will cried out as the words mingled with the sensations.

"You want me to make you come, here, like a greedy whore?" Nigel urged him closer.  
Will nodded helplessly, one hand fisted in his curls while the other gripped the side of Nigel's shirt, as if to ensure he wouldn't move away. Will could hardly move, pinned as he was. When he tilted his head downwards, all he could see was Nigel's forearm, tanned and well-muscled, working between his legs. Will almost came on the spot.

"Fuck yes..." He whined, tugging Nigel closer. "They'll see how well you take care of me, daddy, and how well I take it..." He moaned. His hips were arching up from the door in time with the strokes of Nigel's hand. "Oh god, Daddy...you're gonna let them see...gonna let them see..." He babbled, so close to his release. Will felt so owned, so cared for. Never had he felt like he belonged to another person so entirely. It was heady and he felt weightless, suspended in Nigel's arms, and on display for all the world to see.

Nigel thought he was maybe imagining Will like this. he was too perfectly decadent a sight, clutching at him and his own hair, muttering his kinky Daddy stuff almost to himself as Nigel wound him tighter. He knew his own dick was engorged and pressing on Will's leg, a hint of the fucking Nigel would soon give him.

It occurred by the tone of Will's whining he needed just a little more, here in this unusual setting, after a weekend of sex. Nigel knew now what would shove him over the edge, and he pumped his hand furiously over Will's leaking cock.

"That's it, gorgeous, you're such a good boy..." He whispered encouragingly his breath on Will's ear, "Daddy just wants to make you feel good....wants to make you come."

Those words. That voice. That was it. Trembling in Nigel's arms, Will shuddered as he came all over Nigel's hand. His ears rang as his eyes unfocused and then fluttered shut. Everything felt too sensitive. Every point where him and Nigel touched felt like a live wire, and it sent shivers down his spine, down his limbs, down every single nerve in his body. 

Will sobbed in a breath, weak and starting to chill as sweat began to dry on his body. He clung to Nigel tighter, despite the way his skin even protested the air brushing against it. His hands fisted tightly in the front of Nigel's shirt as he buried his face in the crook of his neck and breathed there as his heart rate returned to normal. 

After a few long moments, Will regained enough brain capacity to speak. "Take me to bed..." He whispered, paused, and then amended. "For a nap first, though."

********************

Nigel woke on Tuesday after one of those sleeps where you basically crashed and rebooted. When you have been storing up nights of reduced sleep and then redeem them all in one long age of unconsciousness.

He had taken Will to work after another steamy night in his hotel bed, the memories seared into his mind by the cries of his young lover. The rest of Monday was wholly unremarkable in comparison, save a few texts between them, and he'd fallen asleep much earlier than usual.

Nigel stretched luxuriantly, lamenting the fact housekeeping had changed the sheets yesterday so they no longer held Will's scent. He wondered what to do with himself, how long he had to wait before trying to get his hands on the boy again.

One of those thought processes happened then, where you make a joke with yourself and then quickly the idea forms as real and before you know it you're going to do it. He was aware enough that Will taught a class until 4pm, did whatever, then went to see the fucking psycho doctor at 7. 

Plenty of time to pay him a visit.....

*

Will was surprised he was even able to get out of bed. He'd been so pleasantly sore, body delightfully used, that he'd almost wanted to call into work and just laze around in bed all day. His sheets still smelled of Nigel, and it was a very pleasant reminder of the time they'd spent together.

He had several lectures to give that day, so he got up and got ready for work. During class, concentration was difficult, but somehow Will was able to push it from his mind long enough to form a coherent thought. His students, at least, didn't seem to notice. Probably chalking it up to another one of his eccentricities. 

Still 4pm couldn't come fast enough, and as everyone filed out of his class, Will tiredly packed up his things. He wasn't really looking forward to his therapy that night, but rather than dreading Doctor Lecter, the reason he didn't feel like it stemmed more from his bone-deep weariness that, while in some ways pleasant, made him want to sleep for another eight hours, at least. 

Nigel watched Will from the doorway for a second as he put his stuff away, admiring him from afar, as he was in himself when he thought he was unseen. Are we different when we think we're alone? Nigel eyed the desk, wondered if Will had ever done anything he shouldn't have in this room....Only one way to find out.

Will could sense someone approaching his desk and he was really, really, not in the mood for earnest students. "My office hours are listed on the syllabus and on the campus website." He said curtly, pre-emptively. Nigel strolled towards Will, a fond smile at the stiff statement he made intended to deter a clingy student, as he presumed Nigel to be.

When he didn't receive a response Will looked up, shocked and maybe a little pleased his jaw dropped. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, gorgeous....I'm here to fuck you on this desk." Nigel stated simply, his face mild and inscrutable while embers glowed in his eyes.  
Will's eyes widened behind his glasses, and his mouth shut firmly with a click as he blinked at Nigel like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh." Will said, brain still trying to process the information. "Right...right now?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. He looked around, the door to the classroom was wide open, but it was down a corridor people didn't generally wander down unless they had a class, and there weren't any more classes today. It could be fine. It would probably be fine. The thrill had Will hardening as his brain very pointedly asked him, _but what if it's not?_

Someone could see. Someone could definitely see. And then Will would lose his job. At least. None of these very real consequences seemed to do anything to calm the erection that pressed hot and insistent against the front of his pants. "Okay..." Will all but whispered, face coloring even as he smiled excitedly, pushing his bag to the other side of the desk.

Nigel pulled Will's body flush against himself with his hands grasping his shirt sides. He captured Will's full lips in a slow kiss, one that said _happy to see you but also I want you so bad._

The urgency in both of them increased at the same time and they kissed like they had been been apart for months. Nigel shoved his jacket off trying not to pull away, already working on Will's belt and button while he did the same. Nigel groaned against Will's mouth as he pushed his hand into the younger man's pants and found him already hard.

Will made soft, aborted moaning sounds as just enough clothing was removed and pushed aside to allow for this, Nigel's hands urgent but gentle still as he palmed at Will from inside his pants.

Will's hands tangled in Nigel's hair, keeping him close as they kissed and scrambled against the other. Nigel's mouth was like heaven, hot and slick, and he tasted like sin, dark and dangerous. It made Will's blood heat.

Soon, though, he grew impatient, and took the last step over the line of decency. Up to this point, had anyone walked in, it would have been awkward, but not...illegal. Will shoved his pants down over the curve of his ass, feeling somehow so much more exposed here, in the quiet reverence that all empty classrooms seemed to possess, than anywhere else they'd played this game.

It was almost sacrilegious, defacing a place of learning like this. A place where students gleaned knowledge from Will, who was now turning in Nigel's arms and presenting him with his backside, ready for use, as he braced himself with forearms on the desk.

Nigel bit his lip at Will's blatant invitation, his hard on rubbed by the naked skin of Will's ass against his jeans. He ran his hand down Will's back, over his hip and around to stroke him once or twice. Nigel pressed himself against Will as he touched him, letting him feel all of him.

Nigel dug the little bottle of lube he brought with him out of his pocket and poured some on his fingers. The state Will had been in the other times they had done anything public, he had highly doubted he would decline this little encounter.

"I've been thinking about this all day....is this what you need, sweetheart?" Nigel spoke low as he dropped his fingertips to stroke over Will's entrance, "Tell me."

Will's eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped at the first touch to his hole. It was still red and a little sore, and oh so sensitive. "Oh god yes, Nigel...all day..." He'd clenched those muscles throughout the day just to recall the lingering ache, that pleasant twinge that made him remember his time with Nigel. "Need you inside me, daddy, please." He gasped.

Nigel pressed a finger slowly into Will, giving him just what he needed - there wasn't time to be teasing here where they might be caught. He savoured the shudder that ran through Will as he penetrated him gently. 

Will concentrated on relaxing and bearing down around Nigel's fingers, anything to help speed up the process. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and every sense seemed to be heightened. Will heard footsteps approach, heels on tile floor, but they turned down another hallway rather than approach the room. It was just enough to highlight the danger, and Will squirmed in delightful, forbidden pleasure. "Oh fuck, more..." He whispered, moving a hand to bite his knuckle to muffle his needy little moans.

Nigel could feel Will opening up for him, and was just as eager to be able to fuck him again. He added a little more lube and then a second finger to Will's heated hole. He rested a hand on Will's back, twisting a handful of his shirt. "Maybe we should get you a plug," Nigel chuckled low in his throat, "So I can ram my cock in you without all this fucking patience."

It was something Will hadn't even considered before, but now that he had, it was all he could think about. Being open and ready for Nigel, anytime and anywhere. Ready to be bent over to take his cock at a moment's notice. "Oh god yes, fuck yes daddy please..." Will moaned.

Nigel couldn't wait any longer, Will was fine he knew - still a little more open than before from recently being insatiable and worked with his slick fingers until he begged.

Nigel unzipped his jeans just enough to get his rock hard dick out and quickly replaced it inside Will's puffy wet opening. He plunged slowly but fully inside him, jolting him a little forward over the desk, with a deep satisfied growl. "Fuck I can't get enough of this." He panted.

"Ohhh, me neither..." Will exhaled. The feeling of Nigel inside of him was far from novel, especially after their weekend together, but it was still just as new and exciting as the first time. If anything, it got better each time as Nigel learned what drove Will crazy the most, and used it entirely to his advantage.

Nigel teased him a little at first, fucking him deep but avoiding his prostate as much as possible, he knew this made him wanton and whining for more. The feeling of being enveloped within him, right in his office, was so damn hot. This was where Will usually had authority and here was Nigel making him his whore, he wasn't going to last long but it wouldn't matter.

Will gritted his teeth, paranoid of being too loud. Only the quiet, desperate mewls of pleasure resounded in the empty classroom. Will closed his eyes, imagining the rows of desks filling with students, watching him, watching his debasement and the way he was getting off on it. The way he'd bend over and spread his legs for Nigel whenever bid. Will was so close already, he felt like a single touch would have him coming all over the side of his desk. Just a little closer...

Nigel could feel Will's body tensing, trying to push himself over the edge. He was driving himself closer to spilling inside him with his relentless selfish pounding. Finally, when he felt he had been tortured enough, he grabbed Will by one bicep and around the chest to pull him upwards. Nigel groaned low at the changed angle as he pumped his hips fast against Will's ass.

"You gonna think about this when you're teaching tomorrow yeah? How I fucked you right here on your desk?" His words punctuated with thrusts.

Will nodded desperately, his back arching against Nigel to try and get him deeper still. Standing like this, almost upright, Will's aching, leaking dick would be the first thing anyone would see upon entering the room.

Nigel was managing to hit his prostate on every other stroke and Will was oh so close. "Yes...." Will hissed, reaching down to grip his cock. He only managed a single stroke before he was coming in thick stripes against the top of the desk, clenching down hard on Nigel's length, milking his orgasm out of him with each pulse of his body.

Nigel saw Will's come painting the dark surface of the desk, felt his body clamping around his throbbing cock so hard he struggled to keep fucking him through it, and was engulfed by Will's wailing ecstatic cries. That sound alone could have made him come and he let go, his warm semen filling Will in long spurts.

Nigel dropped his head onto Will's shoulder and exhaled in relief, "Fuck me gorgeous you are perfect." He breathed, "Which is why..... I went ahead and brought this with me." He reached over to his jacket and produced the black plug from his inside pocket with a devilish grin.

Will was panting, still coming down from his high when Nigel extracted the plug and showed him. Will froze and his breath caught, mouth hanging slack. Only for a moment, though, as Will processed what he was seeing before he nodded slowly, pupils blown wide with lust. He wished he could get hard again, but he imagined it wouldn't take very long, once it was inside him. Will extracted himself from Nigel's arms to bend over the desk again. Palms bracing against the wood as he avoided smearing his own come all over his clothing. 

Nigel slid his cock from Will's reddened hole and, placing one hand on his lower back, replaced it with the plug, carefully leaving the younger man full of his come. The sight of him like that made Nigel long for the next time he got to fuck this amazing, willing boy. He knew it wouldn't be long so he smirked to himself, tucked himself back in and zipped his pants before leaning close to Will's ear from the side, his hand slipping under his shirt to brush over his over sensitive belly.

"You have to go to see that fucking shrink tonight don't you darling?" Nigel taunted playfully and gave Will one swift slap on his ass.

Will clenched down reflexively on the plug, moaning quietly when it nudged against his sensitive prostate. "Yeah..." Will confirmed, and his gut clenched in arousal as he realized what Nigel wanted. For him to sit across from Doctor Lecter, always so prim and proper, with this piece of silicone in his ass.

"He'll know." Will pointed out, knowing that was kind of the point. If Hannibal could tell that they'd had sex even after a shower, then there was no way that Doctor Lecter would miss it. If it wasn't the scent of semen, it'd be the way Will walked, if not something else. Still, Will could think of no reason not to. 

"He might not." Nigel offered although he was aware that Dr. Lecter seemed not to miss anything. 

Will turned, tugging up his pants and boxers and zipping them up before running his hands up Nigel's chest to the sides of his neck. "You don't like him." Will said, pressing a kiss to Nigel's throat. "You want him to know what you do to me." Will accused with a mischievous grin, sucking a bruise right beneath his ear. 

Nigel pulled Will closer, his hands on his ass moving the plug around a little, and smiled wickedly into Will's curls. The young man's kisses making him huff softly, he wished he didn't have to wait to fuck him yet again. The accusation was definitely not unfounded and Nigel shifted their head so that it was him nibbling at Will's neck instead.

"Of course I fucking do, gorgeous I want everyone to know how you beg....and scream....and _come_ for me." Nigel was trailing small, sucking bites between each thing he said and Will shivered against him.

Will trembled, goosebumps rising in the wake of Nigel's teasing mouth. Every squeeze Nigel gave his ass jostled the plug and it felt good, a low pleasure as opposed to Nigel's usual overwhelming assaults of pleasure that wracked his body and left him weak and sated.

Will hummed as Nigel had his way with Will's throat. "Possessive." Will commented. "Some might say that's a dangerous quality..." He mused, smirking. "Should I come over tonight?" He asked. "So you can be the one to take it out of me?" He suggested, more than a little hopeful.

Nigel pulled back to look at Will, his face one of quiet concession."It's not my best fucking side." He laughed and then considered Will's request. It was exactly what he had been hoping for, since his hotel wasn't far from the Doctor's office. He quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips, pretending to mull it over.

"Ok darling, come to the hotel." He laughed before leaning in like he had a secret, "I'll show how much fun it is when I can throw you on the bed and have you..." His voice a dark, velveteen promise, and grabbed Will for a short kiss goodbye before sauntering out of the class.

Will watched Nigel leave, smiling to himself. He had a feeling he'd be keeping this low-grade arousal until he saw Nigel again. Shaking his head in bemusement he reached to dig a tissue out of his bag and hastily wipe up his cooling come from the polished surface. No need for the custodians to find that, after all. Especially not in a place where half the students were pursuing forensics degrees. 

He left not long after, driving to Hannibal's office, surprised at the time and how long he'd actually been there with Nigel. He made it on time, but it had been a close thing. At exactly 7:30, Will was sitting in Hannibal's waiting room, trying to find a comfortable way to sit without the plug brushing against his prostate. It was a lost cause, really, but Will was extremely grateful that he'd come already and wasn't quite ready to get hard again. No need to make this appointment _entirely_ humiliating, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension mounts....in the best way ;)

At 7:30 exactly, Hannibal opened the door to the waiting room and saw Will arranged oddly in a chair.

"Hello, Will." He greeted him, a little stiff and a little confused. Hannibal had to admit he had been struggling over the last six days. He enjoyed seeing Will at his sessions, he found he looked forward to it, but now the sweetness was tinged with something sour. The knowledge of him with that man. 

_Was it the fact it was Nigel, or that fact it just wasn't him?_ Bedelia had asked this at their own session and he had actually faltered for a second before evading answer. Will needed to be protected, cherished.....adored, not used and defiled. Of course the issue was Nigel as it was simply not conceivable that he could give him this. His own feelings had nothing to do with it, Hannibal had assured himself.

Will stood and walked past him into the office as he held the door. Hannibal's own feelings found themselves immediately tested, as the undeniable smell of that _mongrel_ wafted over him. He set his face against the disappointment and followed Will in.

Will tossed his bag on the chaise like he usually did, but rather than sit, he meandered between the pillars, one hand in his pocket while the other ran through his hair. Seeing Doctor Lecter again after several days without felt odd, somehow. There was a turmoil in Will's heart that he couldn't even begin to identify, let alone try to alleviate. After a moment, he leaned back against a pillar, both hands in his pockets now. It was a relaxed pose, open. He was trying not to start the session on the defensive. Still, Will had no idea what to say, so instead he watched Doctor Lecter with curious eyes, waiting for him to speak, knowing it wouldn't be long. The man couldn't help himself. 

Hannibal went for casual, wandering over to perch on his desk as Will wove around the office. When he eventually settled against a pillar Hannibal noticed how relaxed he seemed, by Will Graham standards. Hannibal choked down the feelings all caught in his throat, and clung to routine questions.

"So tell me, Will, how have you been this week?" He managed to keep his tone level - an expert at doing so - and studied Will's face as he quite obviously processed his answer.

Exhausted. Sated. Relaxed. Will huffed a laugh as he looked for an adjective he could actually use. A hand scratched absently at the nape of his neck, "It's been an eventful week, I guess. My mind has been too occupied to focus on my demons. It's been a nice reprieve." Will shrugged, shifting from one foot to the other and inhaling steadily as the plug accidentally brushed his prostate with the motion.

Hannibal swallowed again, this time the knock that came with this half-answer was harder to push down,"You have been spending more time with this Nigel." Hannibal phrased this as a statement, knowing Will understood his keen sense of smell.

Will shifted nervously, he seemed a little distracted, and Hannibal tried to remember Will was just his patient, that he held no claim over him as he wondered what thoughts were drawing Will's attention, "Yes." Will agreed, there was no point trying to hide it anymore. "Under your advisement, no less." He pointed out. "I'm...how did you put it? Exploring my self denial." Will paraphrased with a shrug. "Thug or not, Doctor Lecter, I think he's been good for me."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes a little, as much against his own hurt at hearing this all out loud as in anger. He got off the desk and went to sit in his usual chair, just for something to do while he digested this.

"I see...you deny yourself no longer." He paused deciding how to continue, deeply frustrated that his reaction last week did indeed seem to have pushed Will into Nigel's dangerous arms and away from his own, "Indulgence, like a rich chocolate dessert, may feel good but eventually takes it's toll." He aimed for cautioning, but was fully aware he may have come across as preachy.

Will walked to Doctor Lecter's desk and took his place leaning against it. A hand rubbed over his brow. "I know it's not sustainable, and he knows it too." Will said. "Aside from that, we're both consenting adults. It's just sex. It's not like I'm marrying him." Will pointed out.

That would never work. Sure Nigel was possessive and obsessive enough for monogamy not to be a problem, but Will would never want to uproot his life for him, and Nigel wouldn't stay in the same place forever. Eventually he'd move on, and Will would stay. It was a sad thought, and he was sure they'd miss each other, but they weren't in love.

Hannibal tried incredibly hard not to picture that animal taking Will, _his Will_ , heartless and rough as the words "It's just sex" rang in his ears. Spoken too casually by someone like Will, someone as alone as Hannibal was, who told himself he was fine that way.

"I believe your self-denial has merely changed then, not ended." Hannibal mused, "Now you simply deny yourself love." He couldn't help but sound saddened by this insight.

Will huffed in disbelief. "Is it really self denial if it's not available to me, Doctor?" He asked. "Am I denying myself a chalet in France because I can't afford it?" He shook his head. "I'm not an easy man to love. If the dog hair and antisocial behaviour doesn't put someone off, then it'll be the nightmares, the night sweats..." Will said helplessly.

Hannibal had to physically stop himself from getting up and going to him, to comfort him, suddenly vulnerable after all his bravado. Will was still in there.

"You can't let Alana's unwillingness to see the best in you lead you to the conclusion that there isn't any." Hannibal spoke to the air in front of him. He sucked his lips into his mouth before continuing, treading carefully, "I have no doubt others see you as easy to love....similar people to yourself." He turned his face up to Will's.

Will chuckled softly, "Yeah, but that would require me to be sociable, Doctor." He pointed out. "I have no interest in seeking out someone like that, only to have to endure a dozen disappointments first." He said. He walked to his usual chair and finally sat, managing to do so without jostling the plug inside him too much. "For now, I guess this is easier." He said, but his words lacked some conviction.

Hannibal studied Will as his head was turned down and off to the side. This remarkable boy so sure of his isolation, so fatalist about it all, while he felt he would never tire of looking at that face now he had seen it.

"Sometimes fate and circumstance place people into our lives...." Hannibal's heart was racing with these words, so close to the knife edge, "If such a person were to declare themselves, would you let his love go to waste?" He momentarily flinched at his own use of 'his' removing some of his cultivated vagary.

Will's head snapped up, eyes flying to Doctor Lecter's, brow wrinkling as he considered the man and his question. Was he...? Was this a joke...? Will had a lifetime of learning when he was being made fun of, and he didn't appreciate it. "No. Not if he were sincere." Will said, eyes hardening with suspicion.

Hannibal considered Will's distrustful expression - he knew all too well how difficult trusting could be. This was not how he had anticipated professing his feelings at all, it was too soon, and Will was offhandedly having sex with someone else. No he had to pull this situation back from the cliff edge. 

Will's words though, they gave him pause, he took heart from them, maybe there would be a way. Just not today. He arranged his wistful face back into inscrutability, "I am very glad to hear it, Will." He smiled at Will almost solely with his eyes.

Will had to look away from the depth of emotion he could see in Doctor Lecter's eyes, it was overwhelming. What the actual fuck? He'd walked into this session prepared to have to defend his decisions and try to maintain his composure while sitting with something lodged up his ass. He wasn't expecting this. Was it a manipulation because Doctor Lecter didn't approve of Nigel? Was it something more? Will head was spinning as he ran through different possibilities, none making any more sense than the one that came before it. He was aware he'd been staring at Doctor Lecter for well over a minute, and he could only imagine the look on his face. Will shifted in his seat uncomfortably, freezing when the reason he'd been sitting so rigidly before very abruptly nudged his prostate. Fuck.

Hannibal got up while Will was buried in his own head and wandered behind his chair. He could smell the younger man's anxiety, he was starting to sweat, adrenaline coursing through him, under Nigel's heavy, smoky scent. Was he....aroused? "Is everything all right, Will?" Hannibal asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" Will asked, "Yeah, I'm fine." He insisted, face coloring a little at the thought of being found out. What would Doctor Lecter say if he knew Will had come here like this? Would he think it was disrespectful? Would he think Will was some kind of depraved sex-addict? None of these thoughts lessened the warmth that pooled low in his groin and Will made a concentrated effort not to jostle the plug at all.

Hannibal walked close to the side of Will's chair as he tried obviously not to fidget. Hannibal could smell the sex on him again, it can only have been recent, his jealous anger flaring before he wrangled it back into line, "You seem a little distracted, Will, tell me what is on your mind...." He coaxed, returning to his chair and fixing his eyes on Will's intently, "...that would make you blush like that?"

Will licked dry lips and looked off to one side. "Nothing." He insisted. "Just a little too warm." He lied. Still, a hand gripped the armchair as he tried to concentrate. Somehow he'd managed to shift the plug in a way that each breath he took seemed to cause it to brush over his prostate or just shift enough that his muscles reflexively clenched down on it. Fuck, he wasn't going to survive this session with his dignity intact, was he?

Hannibal could swear Will was aroused. This made no sense unless he was deeply embroiled in his fantasy - or his memory - and even for Will's tendencies to drift this was slightly odd, "It's actually rather cold in here, Will," Hannibal said gently and curled his lower lip into his mouth, "Is there somewhere else your head is....somewhere dark?" His voice was dangerous but encouraging.

Seriously. Fuck. Will sucked in a breath, desperately trying to think of a plausible lie. He stood up, wincing a little at the movement as he began to pace the floor again. "My mind seems to reside in dark places, Doctor." Will said distractedly, waving a hand vaguely. "It um, goes where it will, so to speak. Reigning it in would be...Herculean." He offered, not entirely sure where he was going with this line of conversation, just trying to turn the subject away from his predicament.

Hannibal saw the unnatural edge to Will's movement, and was suddenly incensed, "Will you seem to be under genuine duress, if he has hurt you...." Hannibal saw crimson rage at the mere suggestion that this brute was too aggressive with him, "...if he is coercing you even..." He had not the words to finish this threat in a way that Will could handle hearing about.

Will turned around sharply, frowning at Doctor Lecter in confusion. "What? No." He stated flatly. No need to encourage that line of thought. "I'm...look, he hasn't done anything to me that I haven't explicitly asked for, alright?" He insisted, not able to believe he was actually having this conversation.

Hannibal assessed this answer and concluded it was sincere, but in a way this only made his heart and his fury grip harder. It was futile. Will had fully deluded himself that he was content with his 'arrangement' and he couldn't bring himself to throw his hat into the ring, "Well as long as you're happy." Hannibal sighed, "I can see how he.... _affects_ you." He dropped his gaze.

Will was utterly confused, plug-induced discomfort momentarily forgotten as he considered the Doctor and his words. He sounded...resigned? Sad, even? But that didn't make any sense. Maybe Doctor Lecter's previous words, a half-uttered confession, had some foundation to them after all. Will considered this, and what this might mean. He found that the longer he thought about it, the angrier and more indignant he started to get. He'd known Doctor Lecter for months now, and what, only now that he'd managed to find some form of happiness, fleeting as his relationship might be, now the doctor decided he was interested? Bullshit.

"Yes, I suppose I am happy." Will agreed, turning to the window with his hands in his pockets. "It's a shame that's what it takes to gain someone's interest - the toy on the playground that's only interesting when it's being played with by someone else, isn't that right?" He accused.

Hannibal stared at Will's turned back, wondering if he had taken a lot of wrong turns with this boy. Pragmatic as ever he could only address the issue at hand, and the implications stung, "I do not see you as a toy at all, Will." His tone was fixed level once more, sincere, "It'd be a shame if you....or someone else, did."

Will sighed and rolled his eyes, unseen by the doctor as he was facing away from him. "And yet..." He trailed off, letting the implication fall heavy between them. What did Doctor Lecter even expect of him? To drop everything on a whim, just because he expressed interest? Was it just the chase of something unattainable that he found alluring?

That was one of the things that had drawn him to Nigel. He was direct. Will knew exactly where he stood with him, there was no guesswork. No muddling through social nuances and implications and suggestions. It was clean-cut, black and white. "There's something to be said for the way Nigel expresses interest." He said, deciding to share his musings. "Yeah, it's crass and lacks finesse, but at least he's direct." Will said, turning around to look at Hannibal, eyebrows raised in unamused challenge.

Hannibal was in no mood for this, he felt too exposed as it was, and his rage was clouding his judgement. "Well then, if you enjoy being his plaything simply because it is straightforward, who am I to stop you?" He said matter of fact, but seething internally. "So tell me how the case is going."

Hannibal changed the subject in a way that made it clear that was the end of it. He honestly, he was ashamed to say, just wanted rid of Will in that moment. He need to figure out how he was going to deal with The Mongrel for ever laying a dirty hand on Will and twisting him like this.

The catty retort came as little surprise to Will who had expected something of the sort. Still, there were aspects of the case to discuss, and so Will happily moved on. When the session was over, Will left perhaps a little too enthusiastically, but he'd been on edge the entire hour, almost. The emotional marathon Doctor Lecter had him run had taken it's toll and now Will wanted nothing more than to get pounded into a mattress and forget about his infuriating psychiatrist altogether.

Which is why as soon as Nigel opened the door to his hotel room, Will was immediately pressing against him, capturing his mouth in a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything remotely resembling romance or gentleness. "I need you...right fucking now..." Will growled against his mouth, hands pulling and shoving at the clothing in his way.

Nigel smiled into their fevered kiss, meeting Will's haste in the removal of clothing and pulling him into the room. He didn't know if it was the plug or if something with the doctor had got him this fired up but he _loved_ it, "Fucking hell, darling," Nigel gasped as Will nipped at his neck, moaning when Nigel took hold of his curls, "It's good to see you too!"

When they had reached the bed they had tossed aside most of the clothes, and Nigel shoved Will down onto the comforter on his back. He was relishing the benefits the plug would bring as he surveyed Will's beautiful form, sprawled out and desperate just for him. His cock hard and leaking from being so on edge so long.

"You want your Daddy to stick his big cock in you right this minute?" He teased, licking slowly along his bottom lip as he stared into Will's big eyes, blown dark with need.

Left only in his boxers, Will was quick to shove them down his legs. He quickly spread his thighs obligingly, heels planted firmly on the bed as he displayed himself. "Oh fuck yes, Daddy, give it to me." Will moaned, squirming as the plug brushed his sensitive insides as he clenched down on it purposefully.

Nigel wasn't wasting any time, he ached to be inside Will again, despite it being only hours since he last was. He removed his own boxers single-mindedly, his eyes never leaving Will, before he got out the lube and started to slick it on himself. He crawled over Will's, one hand beside his head and teased around the plug with the fingers of the other. "Fucking beg me." He whispered.

Will whined, a low keening sound both desperate and mournful, like he couldn't believe Nigel wouldn't just give him what he wanted, immediately. Maybe he'd been getting a little spoiled. "Daddy please...I need you, I need your cock, please..." He pleaded, hands pulling his knees up towards his chest to expose himself entirely. He knew Nigel would be able to see the plug, see the way he wriggled it by flexing the muscles that held it in place. "Daddy..."

Nigel kept his shining amber eyes on Will's, cloudy with lust so he could watch his reactions. He pressed on the base of the plug a little to wiggle it inside Will, and then got hold of it as if to started pulling it out but stopped there, "Tell me how fucking bad you need it," He nuzzled the words into Will's curls at the side of his neck, "What were you thinking about when you should have been focused on your therapy? Were you a naughty boy" He teased, knowing Will would have struggled with the unfamiliar stimulation of the plug, taking little bites at Will's ear as he continued to worry the plug without removing it.

"Yesss..." Will hissed, "I need it so bad...I could feel it...please Daddy, c'mon." He begged, his rim mouthing at the plug as Nigel moved it inside of him. "Give it to me hard...I'm so ready for you..."

Nigel started to ease the plug from Will, enjoying the sounds it drew from him, and drove his whole length quickly inside his stretched hole, still sticky with come. He could feel Will's cock trapped between them as he buried himself deep, enclosing his face between his arms. Without any hesitation, Nigel started to thrust into Will, hard and rough, as he caught his mouth in a messy kiss they were both moaning into. "Such a greedy little bitch." 

Will was wonderfully sensitive, and each push inside his body had his entrance fluttering around Nigel's cock. Oh god it felt so good, the way that each of Nigel's thrusts rocked his entire body. He felt like a ragdoll beneath Nigel's hands, his to arrange and move whichever way he pleased. "Your...greedy little bitch, Daddy..." Will gasped out between kisses. "Fuck me harder..." He asked, heels digging into the small of Nigel's back as he was fucked nearly in half.

Nigel growled low as he shifted up from Will a little to pump his hips harder and faster into his clenching heat, angling to hit his prostate, already sensitive from the plug. He got hold of Will's wrists and pinned them above his head, "Goddamn right..." He grunted as he pounded mercilessly into Will, "...and you'll come on my fucking cock like a good boy."

With Will's wrists restrained, all he could do was take what he was given and writhe against the sheets as Nigel took him hard. Will's mouth slackened, hanging open as he moaned and panted, curls plastered to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, angled at some part of the ceiling above him. "Yes Daddy, yes..." he agreed, sobbing out his pleasure. "Fuck it out of me..."

Nigel could hold his hands in one and he shoved his finger into Will's mouth, "Give that filthy mouth something to suck on..." He growled, "and fucking look at me so I can watch you come....if I let you." He bit his lip and drove himself into Will's prostate again and again. The sight of him shaking and flushed under him was one of the hottest things Nigel had ever seen.

Will moaned around his fingers, sucking sloppy and messy, spit dribbling out of the corners of his mouth as he locked eyes with Nigel. "Daddy please..." He tried to moan, but the fingers in his mouth distorted the sound. Instead, with what little leverage he had, he bucked his hips up in time with Nigel's thrusts, eagerly fucking himself back onto his cock.

Nigel let go of Will's hands and pulled his fingers from between his swollen lips to grip his spread thighs and hold them open. He knew the younger man wouldn't try to misbehave and touch himself - he got off too much on having no control. Nigel used the leverage to give Will the hard fuck they both needed, delighting in the loud moans he was now free to make.

Will's cock was leaking against his belly and Nigel was sure he wasn't far from his orgasm. Neither was he, Will tightening occasionally around him, "You feel so fucking good, gorgeous," He said breathlessly, "I want to feel you fucking come." He urged.

Will's hands immediately gripped the sheets above his head almost as if worried that otherwise he might forget himself and touch his cock. The new angle was so much better and Will splayed his legs wide for Nigel, for his Daddy, "Force it out of me, Daddy! Oh god..." He cried out, sobbing. "Make me come on your cock...make me..." He begged shamelessly.

Nigel held him there and kept up his relentless, rhythmic snapping of his hips, his straining cock grinding into Will's sensitive spot over and over, "I'm not going to fucking stop until you do," He threatened and promised through gritted teeth, "You love this don't you? Love getting fucked like a whore, like MY whore?" He knew Will liked it when he talked this way to him, could feel what it was doing to him. Nigel was so close himself, "Come on, Will..." Nigel cooed at him, "...fucking come for me."

Will nodded frantically, "Oh yes, Daddy, yes...fuck!" He cried out as his balls drew up tight and he arched off the bed, coming in thick ropes against his chest. Nigel had bent him so far that the first couple spurts made it all the way to his chin, Will's mouth open in surprise as he panted out his pleasure. He rode the aftershocks as Nigel rode him, helpfully tightening rhythmically around Nigel's cock, milking his orgasm from him.

Will trembled in Nigel's arms, hands still above his head like he was afraid of moving them. "Oh thank you...thank you Daddy..." Will murmured, head blissfully quiet.

Nigel couldn't take anymore as he fucked Will through his intense orgasm. The natural submissive in Will made his dominant side more pronounced, and the sight and sound of him coming all over himself, his clenching, pulled his own release from him. Nigel dropped his grip on Will and fell over him, lowering his forehead close to his and groaning as he came inside Will for the second time that day.

Will moaned softly at the feeling of Nigel filling him up. He tilted his head to kiss Nigel with drowsy, exhausted little kisses that expressed gratitude and fondness for the amazing man capable of fucking him right out of his own mind. The second he felt Nigel start to slip out of him, he hummed in discontent. "Put it back..." he mumbled, hand patting around the sheets blindly in search of the plug. "Where'd it go? I want it back inside..." He whined, words slurring together just a little.

Nigel just laughed kindly at Will's delirium as he sat up. He reached out to take his fumbling hand and used it to pull him up too, "You are insatiable, sweetheart," Nigel cupped Will's cheek making him focus on him with glazed eyes, "You can get it back tomorrow but right now you're coming in the shower with me." He winked and dragged Will, a little unsteady, into the bathroom.

Will allowed himself to be dragged under the hot water, sagging against Nigel's sturdy frame. Nigel had obligingly circled him in his arms and together they'd managed to get a little cleaner, dirtier, then clean again. Will noticed that Nigel seemed especially fond of forcing multiple orgasms from his body, and while it was torture in the moment, it near-guaranteed Will a deep, dreamless sleep.

Nigel woke early, the sun not yet up, to find the warm shape of Will curled up and sleeping soundly. He immediately moved closer to him, dozing off again soon afterwards with his head full of images from the night before.

Later - how much later he didn't know - he woke again and sensed the presence of Will in the way you can tell when someone isn't quite awake but isn't quite oblivious either. He hadn't moved from their position, and as Nigel gradually became aware of all the places where they were touching, he remembered his promise.

Will woke wonderfully sore, as he had been all weekend. He didn't have classes today, and was free to laze around in bed, a plan Nigel seemed to approve of, draped along his back as he was. Will wasn't bothered by the rather aggressive spooning, and actually found the warm weight to be comforting. He imagined what it might be like to wake up like this every morning. Restful sleep and the comfort of another (human) body.

Unbidden, Will's traitorous mind wondered absently if Doctor Lecter was a cuddler, and then immediately dismissed the idea, refusing to ruin his early morning lassitude with thoughts of his utterly infuriating psychiatrist. Will glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, it was nearly mid-morning. He had no desire to leave the bed yet, though. Instead he dozed, slipping in and out of consciousness with Nigel's warm body surrounding him until the brush of fingers against his hole called his attention back.

Nigel thought he might push his luck and wake Will up fully like this, gently running fingertips over Will's entrance to see what he would do. Will responded well to it and he half sighed in awe of how this boy let him do whatever he liked to him, welcomed that even.

Will hummed an inquiry as roaming fingers slipped between his cheeks and rubbed the furled entrance that immediately relaxed at the familiar and welcome touch. Will felt Nigel make a rumbling noise in his chest, almost too low to hear, that he roughly translated as appreciation for the way Will's body seemed to grant him entrance whenever he desired.

Will wasn't slick anymore, the shower had taken care of that, and his hole hadn't quite returned to it's usual levels of tightness. He was clean of come now and Nigel didn't want to hurt him but also didn't want to move yet, so he wet his fingers with his spit and probed slowly into Will. Will heard Nigel suck fingers into his mouth before they were teasing back at his hole, slipping inside with minimal resistance. Will moaned quietly and flung a leg back over Nigel's hip to give him room enough for whatever he had planned. When he shifted his leg Nigel worked to finger him properly, stretching him open, and he pressed sucking kisses to Will's neck and shoulder.

"Morning gorgeous....I did say you could have the plug back." Nigel murmured sleepily behind Will after listening to his soft moans for a bit. Hearing Will gasp a little at his words he twisted his shoulders away, reaching back to retrieve it and the lube from his drawer.

Will sighed happily and reached behind himself and took hold of Nigel's cock, stroking it gently. It was already mostly erect, and Will enjoyed the feel of him, silky and blood-warm, knowing he'd be speared open by it as soon as Nigel got the lube. Will couldn't help teasing himself with it, though, rubbing the tip against his hole, which fluttered at the stimulation.

Nigel hummed at the contact of Will's hand around him, bringing him fully to life as he poured some lube on his hand. His lips parted at the sensation of being rubbed against Will's blossoming entrance. Nigel gently nudged Will's touch away to coat himself in lube, before running hand lazily up Will's thigh, his side, under his t-shirt, feeling him shiver. He drew himself closer and slowly filled Will with a groan.

Will's back curved as Nigel pushed inside him, a low moan escaping from his mouth as he felt every single inch of him pass the sensitive ring of muscle. "Ohhh...that's so good..." Will breathed, eyes closing as Nigel's hands ran over his body. Will's head dropped back to rest against Nigel's shoulder as the hand that had been stroking him reached further back, running over Nigel's hip.

Nigel used the hand that was roaming Will's body to hold him close, breathing in the scent of his warm neck as he found a steady pace to roll his hips into him. There were no games right now, just pleasure, "You feel fucking amazing" Nigel said into Will's hair as the younger man arched back into him.

"Oh god, so do you..." Will moaned. He rolled his hips in time with Nigel's, and reached down to stroke his own cock languidly. He almost never bothered touching himself when he was with Nigel, but this kind of lazy, morning sex made him feel indulgent. Will stroked down his cock, squeezing gently at the head, and just holding himself there, not really wanting to speed up his inevitable climax, but just wanting to feel pleasure everywhere he could.

Nigel wrapped his hand around Will's cock as he started to grind into him a little harder, letting him know he was going to take over. He stroked him firm but teasing, not quite enough to help get him off, but enough to give him some relief, "You're all fucking mine, gorgeous," His voice low and hoarse from sleep, "I'm going to make you scream for me." He nipped at the skin of Will's neck.

Will cried out as Nigel's teeth shocked him the rest of the way to wakefulness. "Oh fuck, Nigel..." Will whined, hips working in tandem with his as he clenched down around Nigel insistently. Hand freed from his cock, Will instead carded his fingers through Nigel's hair as his mouth teased the skin of his neck relentlessly.

Nigel wanted Will shivering with sensation, his lips raising goosebumps while his cock and hand worked him inside and out. The feeling of Will tightening and tugging gently on his hair, totally owned by him, was taking over, when Will's phone started to vibrate on the nightstand.

They both slowed their movements just a little, unsure, until it stopped. They tried to regain their place lost in their passion and were just succumbing to it when the noise started up again. Nigel nuzzled into the nape of Will's neck, "Answer it, it must be fucking important..." He dared him playfully, "I'll be good I promise." Will felt rather than heard him laugh through his back.

Will could count on one hand the number of possible callers and none of them did he want to let hear him having sex. But then, a couple weeks ago if someone had told him he'd not only get fucked on the side of the road and in his office and in a hotel corridor - begging for more, no less - he'd have laughed in disbelief. Will knew better now than to underestimate the depths of his own depravity. With a shaky hand, he reached for his cell phone, taking a shaky breath before answering, trying to keep his voice and his breathing as even as possible. "Hello?"

"Hello, Will." Came the voice of absolutely the last person Will wanted to talk to in this moment. Will felt that if Doctor Lecter knew what he was doing right now, he'd feel exactly the same.

Will had slid his phone under the ear he was leaning on, and although he couldn't hear who had spoken to him, Nigel was nothing if not mischievous. Against what he had promised, he continued to brush his lips down Will's neck and the back of his shoulder. He wasn't openly thrusting but he rolled his hips a fraction to move his cock inside him.

"Who is it?" Nigel whispered against Will's warm skin, stifling a chuckle at hearing his breathing hitch despite his attempts to stay calm.

Will squeezed his eyes shut as he shivered, trying not to let Nigel's voice or lips distract him. "Doctor Lecter." He greeted. "H-how can I help you?" He asked, voice hitching only a bit. Nigel was inexplicably turned on by this, knowing how fucking jealous the guy would be if he knew he was balls deep in his precious princess. He ground his hips again, trying to force a slip of Will's facade.

Hannibal was taken off guard a little by Will's demeanour - he was sure he heard something that wasn't Will but couldn't decipher the words, or even if it was a voice at all. He decided to brush it aside. "It's about the case, Will, Jack has apprehended Mr. Ibanescu's landlord."

Will grit his teeth to stifle that gasp that threatened to emerge. Nigel was the Devil incarnate, clearly. "O-oh?" Will asked. "That's uh, that's goo-od. Um. Does uh, does Jack need me to - _ah_ \- come in?" He asked, wincing at how his voice sounded. He reached behind him to pinch Nigel's thigh in retaliation. 

"Jack doesn't need you, he confessed to everything under the slightest pressure." Hannibal admitted, "I just wanted to pass on the good news."

Nigel, unhearing, hummed against Will's hair, "Tell him you can't come in until I come in you."

Hannibal's jaw tightened as the anger welled up in him. There was no mistaking the unnatural cadence of Will's voice - he was speaking either in pain or pleasure - and there was definitely someone with him. He wouldn't. 

"Have I caught you at a bad time, Will?" He asked stiffly.

Will shook his head frantically, even though Hannibal couldn't see. "Um. No, not at all." He lied, clearing his throat. "I'm uh...just a little out of breath...from running...with the dogs." He explained, at which point one of the rolls of Nigel's hips caught his prostate dead-on and Will gasped, trying to mask it as a cough, with limited success. 

Hannibal's own breath quickened, he was shamefully fascinated....perhaps even aroused himself, by the sound of Will's ill-concealed cry. It was infuriating. He was burning with rage at the idea of what that mongrel was doing to him, but he burned in another way to hear what it did to the young man. How often he had thought about making him moan loudly, like he obviously wanted to, himself.

The dual thoughts came out as something separate from them both, "You are with him aren't you?" He sounded far more petulant than he wished to, "Don't lie to me."

Nigel, amusing himself, coincidentally spoke just after Hannibal, "I love seeing you like this...do you think he knows?"

Will nodded in response to Nigel's question, clenching down hard around him as the voices of both men affected him. "Wha-? I uh, I don't know what you're talking about..." Will tried, clearing his throat again in an effort to gain control over the pitch of his own voice. "That...that would be...so wrong, to do that..." he added, not entirely sure what he was even saying anymore, so close to his release. He was so close, and Doctor Lecter...he was going to hear it…

Nigel groaned against Will's skin at the feeling of being enveloped by his tightening hole, "So fucking dirty....you _want_ him to hear you, don't you gorgeous?" Nigel stroked Will's cock with a little more purpose as if to test this theory.

Hannibal actually heard snippets of that last one - undoubtedly Nigel he could now tell, and his blood sang in his ears. He didn't know if he wanted to kill or to come, and he was thickening in his suit pants as he seethed, "It may be wrong but you appear to enjoy it, Will...does it turn you on that I'm hearing this?"

"Oh fuck!" Will cried out, close to sobbing now. "No, Doctor Lecter...of course not..." He whined, Nigel moving faster now. Will wondered how much Doctor Lecter could hear. Could he hear the obscene sounds of Nigel's balls slapping against his slick skin? The wet noises his cock made as he fucked into Will?

"I'm not...I wouldn't - ah!" Will gasped, trying to deny it even now. "That's not...we're not..um. Oh fuck..." He moaned, giving up all pretense. Yes, it damn well did turn him on, and there wasn't a single way for him to hide it now.

Nigel didn't give a fuck what Dr. Lecter heard now, fucking Will's hips into his fist and overwhelming him, "Do you want your daddy to make you come, sweetheart?" He purred, "Do you want him to fucking hear you?" Nigel was close himself this was so kinky.

Hannibal was breathing harder than normal down the phone....Will wasn't even trying to hide it and as much as it pained him to know who was the cause, he was beside himself with need to hear Will's orgasm, "I told you not to lie to me, Will." He said huskily, "That is very naughty...."

"Oh god. Oh god, Doctor Lecter..." Will whimpered. Being called naughty in that voice...along with Nigel calling himself Daddy... Will wasn't going to last. "It does...oh god it does..." He finally admits, sobbing with pleasure. "So hot..." He whines, "I'm...I'm gonna..." he gasps, crying out as he comes all over himself and Nigel's fist. 

Nigel's own release was pulled from him as soon as he felt Will pulsing around him, his filthy wailing loud all around him as he fucked him slowly through it, filling him with come. When he recovered enough to remember, he scrabbled around on the bed for the plug and the lube while still buried inside Will.

Hannibal's heart was thudding against his ribs as Will's ecstatic noises echoed in his ear...but in the near silence that followed he came around to what just happened and it gripped in his chest with jealous anger, not to mention bewilderment at Will's rather uncommon kinks.

"We will discuss this later, Will." He managed to say and clicked off, not even sure if Will heard him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels and UST....the end is nigh sinners! Sorry no smut but we will be resuming the usual porn service (and then some) in the final chapter ;)

It was late at night as Hannibal entered the hotel through a service entrance, taking an empty stairwell to the third floor, his plastic suit squeaking softly as he approached the door. The light was off, and the master key card which a custodian had conveniently "lost" was in Hannibal's pocket, ready to be used. The lock beeped softly as it granted him entrance, and Hannibal shut the door behind himself, flicking the deadbolt to be sure they would not be disturbed until Hannibal was done. The mongrel would die tonight, that much was for certain.

Nigel often kept odd hours, watching trash or even porn, cleaning his gun, talking to contacts in other time zones, and he wasn't sleeping now. He was messaging a "friend" back in Romania about what had gone down with that prick of a landlord, the names of the people he had apparently informed the FBI about.

Nigel heard the floor in the corridor creaking right outside his door and then nothing. Given the time of night he was mildly concerned for a second and then forgot about it, dismissed as someone coming home from a late night in the city, as another text came through.

Hannibal burst through the door, calmly, self-assuredly. The sight of the mongrel only incensed him further - those hands, those lips, all over Will's perfect skin. "Mr. Ibanescu. I do recall having warned you that your continued association with Will Graham could prove dangerous for you. In this case, entirely fatal."

Nigel startled but did not get up or retreat as he was momentarily stunned by the plastic-coated-from-neck-to-feet sight that was Dr. Lecter. He reached over to the end table to retrieve his gun, getting up and pointing it lazily at Hannibal. "Entirely fucking fatal?" He snorted a laugh, "I'm holding a fucking gun and you're in a full body fucking condom!"

Hannibal's lips pursed in annoyance. It wasn't the first time that his dinner had made a snide remark about the forensic precautions he took, but it had been a while since the last time it had happened and it grated on his nerves more than he cared to admit. Narrowing his eyes, Hannibal calculated the best possible outcome for this encounter.

Decided, he flicked the light switch off, plunging them into darkness, as he dove for Nigel with the intent to disarm him. Guns were so inelegant, after all. They took no finesse, not unlike the mongrel that wielded it.

Nigel didn't fuck around, but he knew he couldn't actually fire the damn thing in here or there would be police fucking everywhere. His balcony door was open and then streetlights outside bathed the room in enough metallic tinged light that the sudden darkness wasn't too disorienting.

Quickly he decided to bolt out onto the terrace. The fucker wouldn't kill him outside above the busy street and if he came at him right he could just throw him over the balcony. Nigel had moved surprisingly quickly, confirming Hannibal's suspicion that he was accustomed to this kind of violence in his life. Hannibal's lip curled in a snarl.  
He could have gone either into the bathroom or onto the balcony. The balcony, however, meant a possible escape route, rather than being cornered. Of course that's where the mongrel went.

Hannibal pondered just sitting in the hotel room, having banished him to the balcony, and waiting for him to come back inside and see what was going on. But Hannibal's anger wouldn't allow for that level of patience.

No, he stalked outside instead, glaring at Nigel from the other end of the terrace. "Cowering in a corner, how banal and predictable." He sneered. "Hiding behind a gun, the least elegant of weapons..."

Nigel was in the corner of the stone balustrade his gun raised at the dark frame of the open door, gauzy inner curtain billowing over it. Nigel regarded Hannibal as he prowled outside, unflinching and dressed for a bloodbath. Well he had been right about there being something off about him. He was fairly sure Will had no idea about _this_ and was incensed on his behalf for a second.

He scoffed at this condescending remark, "It doesn't have to be fucking elegant with an aim like mine." Nigel eyed Hannibal where he stood, watchfully. He would have to knock him off balance, "Will doesn't think I'm banal or predictable, sweetheart…he loves dogs." He licked his lips at the flash of fury hat passed over the doctor's face, "That's why you're fucking here though right?"

"If Will believes that, it is merely because he has never known anything better." Hannibal scoffed, taking a step closer, the moonlight on his face casting shadows that made Hannibal's eyes look sunken-in, demonic almost. Like an otherworldly spectre come to take vengeance on the unworthy. "Will deserves much better than a mangy _cur_ such as yourself." He growled. 

Then Hannibal lunged, keeping his center of balance low to make sure he wasn't thrown off the edge of the terrace, and tackled Nigel to the ground.Nigel fell with Hannibal on top of him but he thought just fast enough to keep hold of his weapon. By the time they hand landed and got their bearing he had it pressed to the doctors temple, with Hannibal pinning his other arm down.

"I can do this all night or you can just fucking hear me when I say I kind of agree with you." Nigel huffed a little with the weight of Hannibal on him, but he saw the slight curious narrow of his eyes and knew that was his way in so he went on, "He does deserve fucking better than me...he's the one that doesn't know it." Nigel felt Hannibal relax just enough at this, to shove him off and scramble to his feet.

Hannibal let Nigel go and stared at him, almost uncomprehendingly. "Then you admit you are merely taking advantage of him." Hannibal accused, rising to his feet with the intention of going after Nigel again. The gall of him, to prey on someone as vulnerable and beautiful as Will Graham.

Nigel actually laughed out loud, bemused at this man and his tunnel vision, "No you fucking jealous prick," he was half laughing half furious - throwing his hands up, "He's just....sweet....lonely maybe....and I make him fucking happy, treat him good ya know?" He couldn't resist the wink.

Hannibal's jaw clenched, no, this man most certainly was not treating Will well. Not in any sense of the word. "I find that difficult to believe." Hannibal ground out. "You know you're not good enough for him...and yet you let him get attached." Hannibal narrowed his eyes dangerously. "When you leave, because it is inevitable that you will move on, you will leave him broken in your wake." He tilted his head as he glared, "Will Graham is not yours to break."

Nigel held up his hands, he knew he might be pushing this psycho too far but at the same time what he was hearing was outrageous. He shook his head, "Ok first of all he's not _anyone's_ to fucking break he's a grown ass man!" He ranted incredulously, "So if or when I left he would be fucking fine....it’s just sex, darling." Nigel was being condescending now he knew it but how the hell did a psychiatrist not get this stuff?!

"Precisely, you swine!" Hannibal spat. "Will doesn't deserve "just sex", as you so charmingly put it. He deserves to be cherished! And loved!" Hannibal shook his head in disgust, "You are...unfathomably fortunate to have received such a valuable and priceless gift that is Will's affections...and yet you squander them. Tainting them with your lewd filth."

Nigel suddenly understood. The doctor wasn't jealous because he had fucked Will first....he was in fucking love with him. _Story of my life eh?_ He though with a wry smile and actually sat down on the iron outdoor chair, waving his gun around as he explained, "Look, I know how good he is, of course I fucking do, but mindless is what he wanted...needed even and I'm cool with that. If he wanted more from me....I dunno maybe I'm that guy, maybe not." He shrugged but then fixed his gaze intently on Hannibal for this last part, "If _someone else_ wanted to ‘cherish’ him, who the fuck am I to stand in the way?"

This was the kind of humiliating that Hannibal detested, yet something kept him answering, kept him prolonging the conversation. "It is not so simple." He snapped, sighing in frustration. "I cannot be sure Will would accept my darkness in the same manner he seems to have...embraced yours." Hannibal explained irritated. "I have work yet to be done before I can deem him ready to accept me."

Nigel was so over this bullshit. He thought the doctor sounded like an insecure teenage girl and it was ridiculous. It seemed it wasn’t just him - Will Graham really was something else, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Nigel exclaimed, "He is a profiler! Do you think he doesn't get a vibe from you? He knows fine fucking well that I'm a killer and he comes to me begging for it!" He laughed again at his own boldness, "He fucking loves it...kinky little thing."

This gave Hannibal pause. The mongrel had a point. Did Will know? Or at least suspect? Hannibal frowned, looking out over the balcony. His anger had waned somewhat, and it was becoming apparent that he probably wouldn't be killing Nigel tonight. Sure it was a risk, leaving him alive, but he didn't seem the type who would purposefully approach law enforcement, even if it was to turn him in.

"Perhaps." He sighed. "Will undoubtedly feels some form of loyalty towards you... I would not have the opportunity to court him until you are...taken care of." He pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

Nigel rolled his eyes, but he was still not sure he was off the hook murder-wise, "You don't have to 'take care of me' darling but Will can do whatever he wants." He wasn't about to just step aside and hand that dirty little boy over, "Maybe you should just.... _court him_ and see what happens, yeah?" Nigel wasn't good at letting go - he always craved more - so maybe it would be easier if Will just….decided he loved Dr Lecter back and then he would be the one to break it off.

Hannibal pursed his lips as he considered. It was...an interesting proposition to be sure. And if Will did, in fact, know of his particular brand of darkness...well. Perhaps there was some logic to what the mongrel had to say. After all, wasn't that had Will himself had said? That if a suitor were to be forthcoming, he wouldn't let their love got to waste?

"I will...take your opinions into consideration." Hannibal said, somewhat begrudgingly. "I suppose I can always return to...issue you a dinner invitation sometime in the future." He decided, mind already spinning as he began to formulate ways to appeal to Will's preferences while still keeping in the spirit of a courtship. No large gestures, not at first. Will required...subtlety. A gentle guiding hand. 

"You have proven yourself useful for the time being." Hannibal declared after a moment. "See to it that you continue to do so, if you enjoy your continued existence."  
Nigel lolled his head back in tedious frustration, "Yeahhhh.....whatever the fuck you say, Doctor." He looked up again and aggressively gestured towards the door, growing quickly sick of the sight of this plastic coated pain in the ass. 

As soon as Nigel heard his hotel room door open and close he exhaled long and relieved, but tired. He tapped his gun on the balcony table and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was distantly pleased he hadn't landed differently in the scuffle and smashed it. It was Darko.

**Come home you're needed. One off deal. Big fucking money! Whatever her name is it's not worth all that shit.**

Nigel put his phone away and chuckled as he tried to imagine what he would say if he told him about Will. He got up wearily and wandered back indoors, flopping heavy on his bed. He could smell Will on his pillow once again, and the words of the exchange he just had with Lecter came back to him. Nigel rubbed a hand over his forehead....maybe he didn't belong here, but it would be a fucking pull to let him go.

***********************************

Hannibal had figured it all out with the same precision he did for a kill. He picked up the phone and dialled Will's number with the same confidence he went into any situation when he was wearing his murder suit...the previous evening notwithstanding.

As it rang he started to falter, wondering if Will was with Nigel again, but then he heard Will's voice. It sounded thankfully normal if a little confused. Probably because they hadn't spoken since that....phone call.....two days before. The memory felt like a lot of things. Also admittedly it was almost 9pm and they weren't in the habit of making social calls. Yet.

Will was a little confused when his caller ID said Doctor Lecter was calling him. Why? Was this about...the other day? Will winced, hoping they wouldn't have to talk about it.

"Hi..." He answered.

"Hello, Will, how are you?"

"I'm alright, Doctor..." He said. "Um, and you?" Will wondered briefly if something was wrong.

"Good, thank you Will." Hannibal smiled - his easy charm firmly back in place, "I'm putting together a little dinner for Jack and his wife and I would be delighted if you joined us...." He could hear the hesitant silence stretching, "Call it a celebration for the closing the case...Jack and Bella could use a night out." It was manipulative but Hannibal wasn't going to fail in his plan.

Will considered it...with Jack and Bella there, Doctor Lecter wouldn't have the chance to discuss Will's personal life...he'd probably think it rude. Well, it was either that or spend another night alone with his dogs since Nigel had stayed in town. "....alright. Yeah, I'll be there." He agreed, still a little reluctant.

Hannibal pushed on past Will's reluctance, there would be a proper time and place to talk of such matters, "Good! I hope tomorrow is ok? You can come around 7."

"Okay...yeah, that's fine." Will answered, nodding to himself. "I guess I'll see you then." He said, wondering why his stomach seemed to be coiling into knots.

Hannibal waited for this brief acknowledgement of the plan from Will and then he was gone - there was lots to prepare and he was, unusually, something approaching excited.

Will went to bed early, welcoming his dogs into his bed in an effort to chase away nightmares pre-emptively. He found himself missing the way Nigel's presence seemed to chase them away, and wishing it was something he could always have. 

*********************************

Saturday passed in a blur of cooking. As the time neared 7pm, Hannibal was smoothing down his person suit to greet Will with his carefully formulated lie. Hannibal was already feeling fairly pleased with himself about it all, not to mention how good it felt to know that Will hadn't been with Nigel when he had called to...terminate him, seemed not to have been with him when he called him last night, and wouldn't get the chance to be tonight either. 

"Will, please come in." Hannibal gave him his most charming smile when he opened the door. Will walked past him and Hannibal noted how good he smelled. He had clearly taken the advice about the aftershave seriously and he wasn't tainted but the scent of that mongrel for the first time in a while.

"Some bad news I'm afraid." Hannibal continued with a false tone of concern, "Bella has had a bad day and isn't feeling up to tonight, but I don't mind if you don't?"

Will had thought something was wrong when he'd noticed his was the only other car parked outside Doctor Lecter's house, even being a couple minutes late as he was. So when Hannibal said they'd be dining alone this evening, Will wasn't really that surprised. He wondered if Jack and Bella had ever been a part of the plan at all, or if Doctor Lecter was just trying to get him alone. Still, he could smell the food even from the door and it smelled delicious. Will imagined the doctor cooking all afternoon, creating his elaborate displays, and Will just...didn't have the heart to walk back out of the door. Besides, it would be incredibly rude to do so. 

"Not at all." He assured, even managing a small smile. He was beginning to feel a bit trapped, though, and his shoulders were tensed in anticipation of what the doctor might spring on him. "Anything I can do to help?" Will asked as he was led into the kitchen.

Hannibal smiled at Will, relieved but also enamoured all over again at his kindness. This was his not often seen, but rather infectious, real smile where his eyes crinkled and you saw his cat-like teeth, "You can open that wine," He said with a tilt of his head before checking on his appetiser through the oven door. 

Will nodded and opened the bottle of wine, pouring it into the glasses like he'd seen Hannibal do before. This was okay. This was familiar. 

Once they were sipping on red Hannibal glanced up from his glass and his continued serving to look at the somewhat nervous young man, "Truth be told, I'm glad of the time with you alone, Will." Will met his eye, "I think I might owe you an apology....among other things."

Will raised his eyebrows, cheeks heating as he was pretty sure where that was going. "Honestly, Doctor, I probably owe you the apology...but I'd really rather we not talk about it." He warned, almost pleading. 

Hannibal frowned just a fraction, puzzled as to what Will thought he intended to say, and why the subject of this...relationship with Nigel made him so uncomfortable if he was so happy about it.

"You don't have to apologise or justify anything to me, Will." He said softly, "I however, have acted...unprofessionally in our last two therapy sessions and hope you can forgive me." He lifted their plates and took them to the dining room, and Will followed.

"Oh. The therapy sessions...yeah...it's fine." Will said, not wanting to linger too long on the topic. He took his seat across from Hannibal, surprised that he wasn't sitting at the head of the table like usual.

Will sat patiently as Hannibal went through the meal's explanation, listening politely. "Well, it looks delicious, thank you." He said when Hannibal was finished.

Hannibal sipped his wine and watched Will taste his food. He made an unexpectedly obscene noise of satisfaction as he chewed on a bite, and Hannibal's jaw - and gut - clenched a little over what he remembered hearing from him the other night.

"Good?" Hannibal asked with a small smile, although he knew it was, "Anyhow you are too gracious, I was....impossible. I may not have....anticipated my feelings on the matter of you being with someone."

Will paused mid-bite, lowering his fork as he levelled Hannibal with a steady look. So that's what this was about. Well, plied with good food, Will was in a slightly better mood than he had been during their last therapy session.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking. "So that's it, then? You found out I was sleeping with Nigel and realized you'd like to instead?" He asked, completely unimpressed.

Hannibal smirked at Will's new-found boldness....perhaps that awful man was right about doing him some good. He slowly parted his lips to speak, "I wasn't sure what I realised when I found out...." Hannibal raised his dark eyes to meet Will's intense gaze, "....but I know exactly what I realised when I heard what it might sound like."

Will held Hannibal's gaze for a long moment, pupils dilating as his cheeks pinkened. His mouth parted ever so slightly as he was reminded of the event in which that occurred. "And...what was it you realized...when you heard me?" He asked, voice low, almost a whisper.

Hannibal deliberated....there was a lot he could say, a lot he wanted to say, but he didn't want to push too hard and break it. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, dying to know what Will was thinking to spread that pretty flush over his face.  
"That you really.....really like danger." Hannibal said with a spark in his eyes.

It wasn't the answer that Will was expecting, but it was, in it's own way, perfect. Will considered his words for a moment, wondered where this was going, where this conversation would end. "Danger...has its allure, yes..." He agreed. 

Hannibal mentally celebrated getting this response, Will was growing increasingly honest with him and much to his surprise he actually was warming to this himself, "Not _protesting_ anymore then I see?" He teased Will gently, "No bad thing....to surrender to your nature."

Will huffed a soft laugh. "I suppose you were right, Doctor. Why put up a token protest, if it's entirely insincere?" He asked. "But it makes me wonder, what makes you think you know my nature?" 

Hannibal swallowed as he considered Will, was Nigel truly right about all this or was he trying to stir up trouble? 

"Perhaps we recognise a kindred spirit." He figured a little obfuscation might be necessary and gave Will a dangerous smile, "Besides, I couldn't help but hear how much certain kinds of danger....affected you." He purred.

Will couldn't help the shy smile that spread across his face. "Certain dangers, yes..." He agreed. The glint in Hannibal's eyes gave him pause, however. "But if you believe us to be kindred spirits...is it because you too are attracted to danger? Or because you enjoy...being its source?" 

Hannibal could always see the darkness in Will, but now it glowed out of him, radiant as he played with the fire, and Hannibal was drawn to it source or not. "Very perceptive....maybe you recognise a similar thing."

Will tilted his head as he considered this. This wasn't a light he'd ever considered Hannibal in. As his psychiatrist, Will had kept to the adage "gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you" and refused to look too far into Hannibal. He'd never empathized with him, for exactly his purpose. Now, though, it seemed almost irresistible. "What danger lurks in you, Doctor?" He said, practically thinking out loud. "And what do you see in me that calls to you?" 

Hannibal worried his lip again and his eyes softened for a second. _Everything_ , he thought but didn't say. He carefully avoided the first part of the question - of Will truly wanted to see him, he would, with that gift of his, "Someone I could let know me....someone identically different to myself." He tried not to sound too hopeful.

Will had sat through enough therapy sessions to know that the bulk of the meaning was in what Doctor Lecter _didn't_ say. Will considered his words for a moment as he took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. Whatever Hannibal's danger, his darkness, what could it be that he would refuse to answer the question? Did Will want to know? Yes. More than anything, now.

He closed his eyes and let the pendulum swing as he took in Hannibal's life with new eyes. Suddenly, Hannibal's flashy suits looked more like the aposematism found in animals - coloration that warned other predators of the organism's poisonous nature. His cool exterior clearly a mask. His home full of macabre decoration...something akin to mausoleum. Will opened his eyes, taking in the man before him. _Man or monster?_

Nigel's was a typical kind of darkness. Murderer. Killer for hire. He practically wore his occupation on his sleeves. He was a rushing river, powerful but also undisguisable. If still waters ran deep, then Hannibal was the deepest lake. What could be worse than murder? And did Will want to find out?

Hannibal could see Will's cogs turning, the slight absence in his big blue eyes that he had learned meant he was probing his empathy. Whatever he found there didn't send him running out the door and Hannibal's heart was a little fast, this was going well. Maybe too well. 

"Identically different..." Will said after a while. "Would I be the first to know you?" He asked, wondering if anyone else knew the truth of Doctor Lecter. 

He thought briefly of some of his past patients, of Bedelia, at Will's question, "You would be the first to know all of me....and I would hope you would let me see all of you." He continued to err on the side of flirtation with the smile playing on his lips as he rose and took their empty plates into the kitchen to get their main course.

Will smiled, bemused at the Doctor's flirtations. When he returned, Will waited through yet another food explanation before continuing with the conversation. "And if you found that we were more different than identical...would you respect it, or deign to change me?" Will challenged.

He could agree that he wasn't exactly a paragon of light, but he wasn't sure how far his own darkness extended. Sure, doing bad things to bad people felt good, but Will couldn't quite imagine himself doing bad things to good people. Nor could he hurt children or animals, although he didn't think that was Hannibal's particular brand of darkness anyway. Too...vulgar for someone like him.

"Never." Hannibal had let that one slip before he could stop himself, so deep was the well of things he felt about Will eventually something had to spill over the top. He righted himself instantly as usual, "Your mind is....beautiful and I'd love to get inside it."

He fixed his fathomless black state on Will, mulling over all the little kinks and dull corners of his psyche that he wanted to explore, not alter. He was back on that phone call again, those sounds that he had playing constantly in a room of his memory palace. One where the light was tinged crimson and the fire always crackled.

Will smirked at Hannibal's brief lack of composure, invisible to anyone who wasn't paying attention. "Play your cards right, you'll get inside more than my mind." Will teased, lips twitching as he fought the urge to burst out laughing. Here, sitting with Hannibal...it felt like a different world entirely. One that seemed to contain only the two of them. This conversation...it was surprisingly easy, not nearly as painful and awkward as Will had feared. "I think I'd very much like to see you, then, Doctor Lecter."

Hannibal had no idea where this little tease had come from but it was not helping his state of mind, "Will I don't know what has come over you....but I'm far from complaining." He smirked as he took a bite of dinner, he chewed and swallowed carefully, his eyes never leaving Will's.

He noted how blown the young man's pupils were, darkening his eyes to the colour of a stormy sea. Again he stood in the doorway of that dimly lit room in his mind....could see Will there - looking at him just like this, "Darkness somehow brightens your light, Will."

Will shrugged, smiling coyly, "You did say you wanted to see me, Doctor." He pointed out, taking a sip of his wine as he watched Hannibal over the rim of his glass. "What you heard...only really scratches the surface." He said, alluding to the phone call that had sparked a whole new outlook of the Doctor in Will's mind. "You sure you can handle it, Doctor?"

 _Doctor?_ Hannibal eyed him with admiration and pure, unmetered lust, unconsciously mirroring Will as he picked up his own glass and nosing at it, "Quite sure" He said into his wine before looking up and adopting his best Dr. Lecter psychiatrist voice, "Tell me about your _hidden sinful depths_ , Will." He tilted his head in mimicry of his manner during their therapy with a playful glint in his eyes.

Will was suddenly overcome by the desire to see that carefully constructed facade crumble. It seemed to already be halfway there, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. Will wondered how he'd react to hearing about his youthful...shenanigans.

He hummed, almost as if bored, as he swirled the wine in his glass lazily. "My father’s friends were the first to be...interested in my hidden sinful depths." He said, managing to keep a straight face. "I was rather young...but you could say I developed a taste for it then, Doctor." He mused. 

Hannibal felt that Will clearly thought he was winning this game by the look on his face, a look Hannibal wanted to watch slip into submission under his capable doctor's hands. His revelation was intriguing though, "I see when I asked about you father I was only just shy of the mark then....but totally correct about your _obvious_ attraction to dangerous men." Hannibal wanted to make sure Will knew the he could see how far from bored he actually was.

Will couldn't help the grin that split his lips at that comment. "Have to learn to ask the right questions, Doctor." He teased. "But yes, I suppose you were correct about my attractions. I sought them out myself, but I'm sure they thought they were the ones corrupting me." He said with a quiet chuckle. "I can't say my tastes have changed." He drawled, meeting Hannibal's eyes appraisingly. 

Hannibal's thoughts wandered over how many times he had imagined taking over Will over this table as his pants grew tighter. He recalled for the millionth time the tone of his shaky voice when he had called him doctor lecter down the phone and come, "Like I said...this really is very naughty...I'm your psychiatrist." Hannibal's voice was hoarse with desire and faux outrage as his lips curled.

As the cadence of his voice changed ever so slightly, Will realized with satisfaction that despite his facade, Doctor Lecter was very much affected. Will was as well, desire pooling in his abdomen as he wondered what new depravities Hannibal might introduce him to. Or what he himself could unleash on the Doctor. So prim and pristine...Will wouldn't mind mussing that perfectly-combed hair, pulling him closer by his tie. "Oh dear, Doctor. What's to be done about that?" Will simpered. "How will we treat my...affliction?" 

Hannibal needed to regroup, this exquisitely filthy little puppy was too much, and he was in danger of letting the beast out to pound Will into the wall. He pretended to think, lips pursed, "Hmmm perhaps dessert?" Hannibal smiled sweetly and left Will alone to go in the kitchen and try to calm down, hoping his semi erect cock hadn't been visible when he lifted Will's plate.

Will smiled as he watched the Doctor go. He could have sworn he was erect, but couldn't be sure in this lighting. Will, however, certainly was. He took the time Hannibal was in the kitchen to palm himself over his pants, sucking in a breath at how good the friction felt. What would Doctor Lecter do if he came back and saw him like this? Touching himself shamelessly, desperately, _obscenely_? But as Hannibal's footsteps grew closer, Will couldn't help but extract his hand from his lap slowly, enough to give the implication of what he had been doing, in case Hannibal thought to look. 

Hannibal came back and noted Will's startled, twitchy manner. Was he seriously just touching himself at the table? The idea almost undid all the work he had put into calming down. Hannibal sat and studied his insolent, forced innocent face, "Do you actually get off on danger that much?" Hannibal asked and watched as the boldness in Will faltered.

Will swallowed thickly and licked his lips slowly as he considered the question. "I think the answer to that, Doctor, is yes." He said simply. "What about you? What do get off on, Doctor Lecter?" He asked, a challenge in his voice. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the utterly brazen Will Graham that sat before him. He considered the very real possibility that Nigel may have been the victim in all of this after all. The sudden remembrance of that man fucking Will incoherent shattered the tension. Hannibal sat back in his chair, "Maybe some day you'll find out." He said with a small smile, "What would....Nigel have to say about this?"

Will gave a small smile tinged with something that wasn't quite sadness. Disappointment, perhaps, that that was the route Hannibal was going down. "I told you before, Doctor Lecter, we've made no promises to each other, and we're not going to. Honestly, I'm surprised he's stayed in town this long at all." Will said.

Hannibal sighed he wasn't just going to have sex with Will behind Nigel's back, in the heat of the moment, and then that be it. No it had to be perfect, "Perhaps he stays to be near you....it would certainly be understandable." He said quietly. Hannibal gave Will a wistful almost longing look and cast his eyes down, thoughtfully eating his dessert, and hoping.

Will hummed thoughtfully, "Circumstances change, Doctor." He reminded him. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens." He smiled softly at the longing he saw in Doctor Lecter's eyes. It made him wonder if he was right and Nigel was staying for his sake. Will couldn't deny his attraction to both men, but the thought of choosing between them was painful at best. 

*************

Nigel bent low over the stone of his balcony wall, smoking as he stared unseeing over the city lights and weighed his phone in his hand. He hadn’t spoken to Will since yesterday, when he had tried to get him to come over tonight and been met with cagey rejection, something about seeing a friend. Will was a solitary beast and given the shit that went down on Wednesday night he figured he was with Hannibal.

Nigel had only sent one text, and it wasn’t even that picture of his dick he was going to send, so by his own standards he was doing well. I mean yeah so he may have mentioned the dirty as fuck phone sex they had on Thursday but when there was no reply he tried not to press the issue. Without seeing Will, Nigel found his head was clearing, and all the while Darko was texting him. He wanted an answer, even going so far as asking when he would be back, when was his flight etc.

Nigel was sick of being nagged and deep down was resigned to his inevitably agreeing to do this – he couldn’t turn down a deal like this and really, truthfully, what was keeping him here right now? So around 15 minutes ago, Nigel had booked a flight back to Bucharest. For the day after tomorrow. All that was left was to say goodbye….


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay loyal sinners, life got in the way for both of us but we are back with a 'bang'

Nigel really wanted to see Will – or more accurately to fuck him senseless – one last time despite his better judgement telling him to just disappear. So when Will had called that morning to apologise for not texting him back the night before, Nigel had grinned and asked if he was free today before he could ever stop himself. They both knew what was intended but still Will invited him over ‘for dinner’  
 _That boy would be the fucking death of me if I stayed_ , Nigel thought.

So Nigel had found himself driving to Will’s house that bright but cold Sunday afternoon. Will hadn’t explicitly admitted on the phone to being with Dr. Lecter, and he seemed perfectly normal and agreeable, and just as keen to see Nigel as always, so he didn’t pry. He didn’t want to spoil Will’s day until he absolute had to. In the meantime he was planning to try his hardest to make it all the better. Four days without Will Graham in his bed, plus this motivation had Nigel’s blood pumping despite the winter’s day.

When he pulled up outside the white house it looked beautiful in the weak sunlight with some of the first of the snow dusting everything in sight, and the dogs milling around the yard. He got out of the car and noticed the dogs were unattended, the front door a tiny bit ajar and shook his head – how comfortable Will seemed to be in his isolation. Nigel would miss this peaceful place…miss breaking the tranquil silence with Will’s loud orgasms.

He walked into the house and heard the shower running – he did get here quicker than he had said but he was happy to wait, “You shouldn’t leave your door open, sweetheart….you never know what bad men might show up at your door.” He called out and sat down.

Will was just finishing his shower as he heard a voice warn him about leaving his door open and he grinned a little, assuming it was Nigel. A little hard to tell over the sound of the water. Will wondered for a moment if Nigel would join him in the shower, but when a few minutes went by and he didn't, Will was kind of glad that he didn't have company in there after all, since he had some ideas about how the night would go and he didn't want his first orgasm to be a quick hand job in the shower, anyway.

As Nigel sat there Will’s phone, perched on the arm of the couch, lit up silently with a text. Nigel couldn’t exactly help but see it.

**Hannibal:  
Last night was very illuminating…hopefully we can do it again soon.**

Nigel nodded to himself, he had thought as much, although he didn’t know what exactly had transpired between them. He doubted they had sex, neither of them was quite as upfront as him even now. Nigel knew this had been on the cards since he and Lecter had ‘talked’ and he was happy for them in his own way. Still…..he came here for a party. Troublemaker to the very last, he glanced at the closed bathroom door, heard the water still running and quickly picked up the phone.

**Come over.**

He typed hurriedly and pressed send. He could see the reply dots almost straight away and bit his lip.

**I would love to. Around 3 then.**

Nigel sent back a simple smile emoji, immediately deleted all three messages, and sat back sprawling in the chair. He licked his lip as he heard the water shut off. Shit this was going to be fun.  
"Hey." Will greeted, smiling at Nigel as he came out of the bathroom in boxers, toweling his hair dry. "Good to see you." He said, walking to where Nigel was seated on the couch and crawling into his lap for a kiss. The towel was discarded beside them and Will took his time kissing Nigel slowly but deeply, running hands up the man's neck and into his hair. Nigel was so, so tempted to just have Will right there, to put it off another hour, but he didn't want it to be over so fast, to get carried away before he could lay his cards out. He kissed back for a few moments before taking Will's face in his hands and pulling back.

"Hello, gorgeous." He smiled, a ghost of pain on his face, "I think we have some shit to talk about first." He winked then to show Will he wasn't rejecting his advances, simply delaying them.  
Will chuckled, sneaking another kiss before sliding off of Nigel's lap and grabbing his towel. "Let me get dressed then, and we can talk." He said, walking upstairs but not before throwing a glance over his shoulder that said Nigel was more than welcome to come along if he wanted.

Nigel returned Will's glance with a look and a smile that promised debauchery, his eyes drinking in the sight of him and he left, but he didn't move. Partly he wanted to see how his little set up played out and partly he needed to tell Will this was the last time. He needed to be honest or he wouldn't, quite, enjoy it as much. Wasn't that really the whole point of their....thing? That they were both just themselves and it made things easy, open....simple.

Will couldn't help but feel something was different, like Nigel had bad news. Was he leaving? Will knew the day would come, but it still stung a little. He'd really miss this. When he realized Nigel wasn't coming, he dressed quickly, letting out a sigh as he realized that yeah, this definitely felt like a break-up. Still, he was hopeful that they could still part on good terms. He'd hate for Nigel to become a sore spot in his memory, rather than merely a sore spot in his backside. A thought that made Will smile a little wistfully as he considered it. It'd been enough time since their last...visit...that Will was walking normally again. No pleasant lingering soreness, no mottled bruises on his hips and thighs.

Nigel fiddled with the seam of the fabric under his hand while Will was upstairs, occasionally patting whatever dog came close enough. Nigel allowed himself just a handful of seconds to imagine what might have been before shaking it off. He was too attached and he didn't do well with that. _Enough_ , he mentally chided himself.

Will came downstairs, steeling himself for the conversation. He crossed the room and settled on the opposite end of the couch, putting as much distance between them as was polite, so they could have their talk without distractions. He mentally promised himself that he wouldn't do anything stupid, like beg Nigel to stay. No. They were both adults with their own lives and Will could deal with that. He had no choice. _It was just sex_. Wasn't that what he'd told Hannibal?

Nigel was a little puzzled at Will's sudden retreat, and it gnawed at him. He knew Will was perceptive and this mood was his fault, he didn't want to hurt him, he really never thought Will would care if he left. But there he was - once again that anxious boy who sat beside him on a couch in his hotel room, the first day they met. Nigel reached out a hand and tugged playfully on Will's sleeve.  
"Why are you sulking way over there, sweetheart?" He asked kindly.

Will huffed a humourless laugh and looked away, but scooted a little closer, the proximity helping to calm his nerves a little. "Just get it over with, alright?" He said. "I already know what you're going to say, so just go on and say it already. No need to drag it out." He said quietly, fiddling with the buttons on the cuffs of his flannel shirt. He noticed one was about to fall off, only hanging on by a thread.  
Nigel rolled his whole head back onto the cushion, exasperated. Will thought he was fucking dumping him or something. He scoffed and yanked Will into him, his back laid against his side, to his mumbled protests, and threw an arm over his chest. He started fiddling with the same loose button Will had been.

Will accepted the manhandling, more comforted by it than annoyed. It meant Nigel still...felt something, which Will realized had been his biggest fear. Christ, he felt pathetic. Still, that didn't stop him from settling in against Nigel's chest like a child to be comforted.

"I'm going back to Romania for business, but it's not fucking forever and it's not because of you, darling." Nigel eventually said into the silence. He wasn't sure how to explain. "I like it here..." He didn't elaborate how he mean that because they both knew how much he meant by it, "...but they need me back home for a bit and I can't say no, that's just...me." He sighed.

Will was quiet for a long moment, listening to Nigel's explanation and finding that...it actually made a lot more sense than his earlier assumptions. He hadn't been wrong in seeing that he and Nigel had excellent chemistry. There was truly no need to believe that Nigel didn't want to see him again. This was...manageable. "Alright." Will accepted, the last vestiges of tension leaving his body. "Sorry I overreacted." He said with a self-deprecating chuckle. "I just...kind of figured it'd be coming any time now anyway." He said nodding. "But yeah...come visit when you're back in town." He said, looking up into Nigel's face. "When do you leave?" He asked.

Nigel raised his eyebrows at Will's offer....it remained to be seen whether Dr. Jealousy would even let him live after today’s stunt, let alone act like they were all friends, but Will needed something solid to hold on to, "Tomorrow night....and I may just take you up on that." Nigel conceded, rather non-committal. He gently got out from under Will's warm weight, determined that today wasn't going to be a case of laying around miserable or any shit like that. That would certainly put a dampener on things.

He pulled Will reluctantly to his feet, "I want to spend some time with you before I go....you're crazy if you think I was just skipping out on YOU!" He looked at Will's solemn blue eyes and thought about trying to tell him how he felt about him, but it was best he didn't. Nigel knew it was a whim, a symptom of his inclination to over attachment and given Lecter's position, he was just being selfish if he made Will think this was love just for the sake of one passionate afternoon. Nigel curled his lip into a smile instead and was relieved to see Will attempted to return it, "I want something good to think about...to last that whole fucking flight, not pouting and gazing out the fucking window." Nigel touched his thumb to Will's lower lip as he said it.

Will smiled, sufficiently reassured, and instead sucked Nigel's thumb into his mouth, teasing the pad of the finger with his tongue like he would the man's cock. He was more settled when he was doing this, and it was comforting to know it wasn't actually about him at all. Sure, the skeptic in him still wondered if it wasn't at least a little bit personal. But no, if this was going to be the last night with Nigel for some time, then he wanted to make the most of it. "Did you...have anything in particular...in mind?" He asked once he released the digit.

Nigel gave Will a look that suggested he was impossible, distantly aware that since he had decided to see what he could stir up when Dr Lecter got there, it couldn’t hurt to get a little bit out of their system now...Fuck it, he thought, they had loads of time to kill. He pulled Will close to him by the front of his shirt so their bodies were pressed together and whispered against his lips, "I feel kinda shit for leaving you like this..." Nigel brushed a kiss over Will's mouth every time he paused, "I honestly don't want to gorgeous....but we all know I'm no good" He tilted his head. He could feel Will hardening already from this teasing, "Why don't you tell me what you have in mind instead...?"

Will smirked, humming into Nigel's kisses. "I've got a surprise for you..." He whispered, taking one of Nigel's hands and guiding it around his lower back to the top of his waistband, encouraging Nigel to slide his hand down the back of his pants, going to far as to undo the button and zipper so he'd have enough room. "I like having it inside me when you're not..." He said coyly. "I don't like the feeling of emptiness...plus I knew you were coming over." He admitted with a flirtatious look.

Nigel felt the cool hardness of the plug contrasting with Will’s warm skin and his mouth fell open in a groan of barely concealed lust and amazement. He pressed on it a little, other hand still fisted in a handful of Will shirt, earning him a shocked little hiss. It lit a fire in Nigel and all the days he had gone without touching this boy hit him at once. He started to frantically unbutton Will's shirt and caught his mouth in a kiss....real and deep this time. Will worked on Nigel's buttons with the same enthusiasm he worked on Will's, Nigel's mouth swallowing the small noises of pleasure that Will made as his body seemed to vibrate with need. How would he survive this? Every time with Nigel felt like he was being torn apart and then put back together to form something better than he had been before. "I need you..." Will said urgently, pulling at Nigel's clothes a little harder than he should have.

Nigel let himself be grasped at roughly, he loved Will's new found confidence, loved when he wasn't shy about asking for what he wanted. He shoved Will's shirt off his shoulders and quickly undid his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down his legs so Will could step out of them as he made quick work of his own. His shirt still hanging open over his chest, he kicked his pants and underwear aside and sat down heavily on the couch, pulling Will down to straddle him. Will went eagerly, bracing himself on either side of Nigel as he wasted no time in grinding down against him, rubbing himself against the man shamelessly. Will loved the feeling of Nigel's skin against his own, the rough scrape of his chest hair as it brushed his nipples with every slide against Nigel's body. "Are you gonna fuck me?" Will asked breathlessly. "So hard I'll still be feeling you when you come back?" He asked, grinning against Nigel's mouth.

Nigel held Will fast, one hand in the hair and one digging into his thigh and kissed him, tongue pushing into his mouth as he felt Will's body everywhere on his own. The younger man's cock was pressed against Nigel's belly and the light friction of Will settled there in his lap was delicious. Nigel worked his way along Will's jaw and neck with brushing lips and small sucks until he reached his ear, "No….you're going to ride my dick, sweetheart." He murmured.

Will moaned his encouragement, "Oh fuck yes..." he agreed, reaching a hand to slide his palm over Nigel, "I want your cock in me." He said, rising up on his knees to give himself more room. He took the plug out of himself, fucking in and out with it for a moment just to torment Nigel with his blissed-out expression before extracting it all the way and setting it aside. "I want you, Daddy..." He whimpered. "I've missed you these last few days...missed you filling me up so right..."

Nigel studied Will's flushed face as he got himself ready, and then reached down to help guide his cock into him. He moved his hands up to Will's hips and pressed him down until he was buried all the way inside his ass. Nigel exhaled long and low as he was swallowed up by that enveloping heat, "Oh fuck me I missed that." He growled.

"Ohhhh..." Will sighed, his hole fluttering around the intrusion as it stretched to accommodate Nigel. It didn't take long before he was rocking gently, gradually speeding up as he focused primarily on the feeling of Nigel rubbing him so deeply inside, so inescapable. It was like he was always capable of fucking Will out of his own goddamned mind. Nigel draped himself over the couch, gripping at Will's hips and down over the curve of his ass and along his thighs, as he let him take his pleasure. He gazed up, enthralled, at the flashes of pure ecstasy that passed across the beautiful face above him, languidly rolling his hips now and then to rock deeper against his prostate.

Will rose up until just the tip was inside him before dropping down, perhaps harder than he should have, given the moan that was punched out of him. Still, he was committed, setting a brutal pace that he knew he'd be feeling in his thighs tomorrow. He fucked himself fast and hard on that perfect cock, chasing his release in a way Nigel loved seeing, if his expression was anything to go by. Nigel bit his lip as Will impaled himself on his thick cock over and over again, drawing his own orgasm steadily to the surface as he rode him. Nigel pulled his face down, cupping his cheek then moving his hand further to tangle in those dark curls. They were kissing roughly as Will ground himself relentlessly on Nigel, his cock trapped and leaking between them.

Will cried out with the extra friction as Nigel encouraged him. "You ride me like such a good little cockslut....I love to watch you." He revelled in knowing Will would be thinking of being watched by more than just him, now he had accepted his exhibitionist side.

Will flushed so beautifully and nodded his agreement, curls bouncing as he threw his head back and arched, displaying himself for Nigel. "You feel so good inside me, Daddy..." He moaned, lips red and wet from being bitten. He leaked all over Nigel's belly, leaving trails of pre-come that glistened and dried tacky, only for his cock to pass again and leave another in its wake.

Nigel snarled, never in his life did he think he could get off on being called 'daddy' until he met Will fucking Graham. He was thrusting gently upwards in time with Will's writhing and it felt amazing....he wished they had fucked this way sooner. He couldn't wait to have such perfect view of Will as he came apart and he wrapped a hand around his cock to make it happen, stroking him almost reverently. “I want to watch you come on my cock." He breathed.

Will sobbed, thighs so close to cramping as he sped up bouncing on Nigel's cock, muscles tensing as he reached for his orgasm, concentrating on the relief that was just out of reach. "Fuck yes, Daddy..." He pleaded, "Tell me....tell me..." He begged.

Nigel worked Will's cock fast the way he knew he liked, his other hand steadying on his taut thigh. "Look at me..." He curled his lip into a filthy smile as Will's snapped open his lust-blown grey eyes and fixed them on his, "Come for me, gorgeous....come on Daddy's dick." He urged.

Will's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp that became a loud wail as Nigel's words helped tip him over the edge. He cried out, coming thickly against Nigel's stomach and over his fist. "Oh god, Daddy, yes..." He yelled, collapsing against Nigel, too weak to work himself on his cock. Instead, wanting Nigel to use his limp and pliant body.

Nigel nudged Will sideways over onto the couch cushions and lay him out with his cock still buried inside him. Nigel lowered his body over the spent young man and rolled his hips lazily into him, slow and sweet and grateful for the show he just put on. He nibbled at Will's neck as he thrust faster and harder and soon Nigel was spilling his come inside Will's twitching hole, growling muffled Romanian - cursing probably - into Will's shoulder until eventually he stilled. Will ran his hands up and down Nigel's back as he came inside him. He loved the weight of Nigel atop him, it was warm and solid and comforting. Nigel stayed inside him as long as he could before Will felt him slowly slipping out. Still, Will had no desire to move, curling into Nigel's embrace without a second thought. "Wish I could stay like this forever..." He mumbled, drowsy.

Nigel luxuriated in the scent of Will and his words just long enough that he still had the strength to pull away, or else he might have never left. He stood and dressed surveying Will spread on the couch sated and sleepy, he really was a fucking pretty sight. "You got your way...." Nigel said, smiling indulgently, "Now what do you want to do? We should go outside." Nigel said as the watery sun glittered off the yard and caught his eye now he was upright.

Will stretched languidly and then started to sit up, grabbing his clothes and dressing slowly. "Sounds good." Will agreed, grabbing the plug and, after a moment of hesitation, slipped it back inside himself before pulling up his boxers and his jeans.

Nigel put his jacket on and wandered out to the porch, leaning on the rail and inhaling the frosty, earthy smell of this time of year. The dogs piled out after him and hovered, excited, clearly knowing that Will's putting on of shoes etc meant that they were Going Out. They all walked out into the field, vaguely towards the river, in silence for a few minutes and then Nigel decided that given everything, this was ridiculous. "So what were you up to with the good doctor last night?" He couldn't help his laugh as he trampled all over the tension.

Will turned his face slightly towards Nigel, eyebrows raised. "He...invited me over for dinner..." Will said. "There were supposed to be other people, but they...couldn't make it." He said, voice implying how much he considered it a lie. "Then we talked..." But that wasn't all, was it? It was so much more than a conversation and Will still wasn't sure how to feel about it and thus, had avoided thinking about it at all for as long as he could. Until now.

Nigel nodded sagely as if he might be about to believe this obvious bullshit, then grinned sideways at Will again. "Talked?" He asked knowing he couldn't very well explain why he didn't think talking would have been so 'illuminating' for Lecter, as he had said in the text Will knew nothing of, "He always seemed to me like he had a bit more than fucking talking on his mind, darling."

"'Fucking talking' isn't too far off." Will joked. He spread his hands, "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was supposed to be a date." He said, bemused.

Nigel felt the lurch of something nameless in his gut and he took a steadying breath, Will deserves love and he wasn't in the position to give it right now. He straightened his cat-like smile and stopped, turning to face Will, "It probably was." He said simply.

Will shrugged, feeling awkward about the whole thing. "I don't know..." He said uncertainly. "I like what we have, you and I. I don't know if he'd really be able to...deal with me..." He said. "I don't want to be a novelty..."

Nigel took a small step closer to Will and made him look up at him with a hand on his face. " _You_..." Nigel raised his eyebrows, "...are not a fucking novelty or hard to deal with. Unless you count dealing with the fact you are the best fuck I ever had." He bit his lip.

Will smiled with a shy little laugh, turning away. "Thanks, but..." He shook his head, "It's not so hard to find someone for a night, but for more..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words or even suggest it.

Nigel took Will by his jacket edges, imploring him, "No, fucking stop this." He waited until Will's anxious eyes were back on his, "I've been around for two weeks and I swear to fucking God if I thought I would be any good for you at all, if I wasn't so deep in my bullshit, you'd never get fucking rid of me, sweetheart" Nigel swallowed, he was trying so hard to crack, "Why do think Lecter hates me? He is so fucking jealous that I ever laid a hand on you!" He exclaimed and wrapped Will into a hug.

Will smiled shakily, blinking a few times in quick succession, cursing the way that Nigel's words threatened to fill his eyes with tears. He moved into Nigel's embrace, burying his face in the man's chest and taking a deep breath. "Thanks...." He said softly. After a moment he pulled away with a wry grin. "Wait, he was jealous of you?" Will asked, far too pleased with the prospect.

Nigel threw his head back and yelled out a short laugh, such a cheeky little pup. Nigel kept walking, the dogs trotting about him and Will followed, looking quizzically at his profile. Nigel rolled his eyes eventually, "Might want to have those glasses checked! He wants you, gorgeous....and why wouldn't he?"

Will shrugged again, "He's a psychiatrist...I think a part of me might always wonder if it's just because of my mind." He explained. "I'm not just...if a relationship is what he wants...I'll make him work for it." Will said with a grin. "If not...maybe he'll fuck me and get it out of his system." He said with a shy little laugh.

Nigel laughed heartily at this, enjoying their easy connection but also thinking about when Dr Lecter eventually turned up, "I don't think that's what you want, darling and I'm usually pretty good at figuring that out." He said knowingly, "Maybe you should think about you."

Will hummed in thought, "What would you do in my place, then?" He asked, watching Nigel carefully.

Nigel waved a hand, "Think about how you feel, what _you_ fucking want, not what other people might be thinking or games they might be playing." He smiled kindly but with a glint in his eye, "You deserve to be taken care of the way you need."

Will blushed gently and tugged Nigel close for a brief kiss. "You're so good to me." He said. "I wish things were different…maybe in another world..." He wondered. "You deserve to be happy, too."  
Nigel looked off to the side and thought for a second.

"I am happy, gorgeous...I met you! Besides now I have a reason to come back." He winked theatrically but then went on, "I found out the fucking hard way that my life isn't compatible with all that domestic shit....but I’m not about to change now.” Nigel’s voice went quiet, his tone more serious. “He would fucking worship you, I can see that." He gazed intently at the young man.

Will considered this for a moment. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He decided. He figured he'd give Hannibal a chance, at least. Even though the thought of Nigel's departure was sad, he could remember what the dinner with Hannibal had been like, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have that all the time. "C'mon, let's head back..." Will said with a half-smile, rounding the dogs up with a whistle.

*

When they got back to the house Will seemed a little unsure to Nigel, like he didn't want to ask him to stay or to leave and maybe didn’t even know which he wanted. Nigel had no intention of leaving however, not yet, and while Will’s back was turned taking off his coat, he strode up behind him and snaked his hands around his waist, skating his lips over Will's ear. Will melted into Nigel's arms, comfortable with the touch and happy to receive this casual intimacy. "Stay." Will suggested. "Tonight at least."

Nigel traced his tongue down the side of Will's neck as his hand trailed over his stomach, undoing the lowest button as he went. He felt Will soften and arch himself back against his chest, his breathing quicker. "Just dying for another time on my cock eh, gorgeous?" Nigel purred low in Will's ear.

Will whined, head lolling back onto Nigel's shoulder. "Mmm, you know I am, Daddy..." He said softly, rubbing back onto Nigel's crotch.

Nigel hummed approvingly as he surreptitiously glanced at the clock. Almost 2:45. He smiled devilishly, unseen, against the heated skin of Will's neck as he kissed there, "How can I refuse?"

Will turned in Nigel's arms with a self-satisfied smile. "You couldn't even if you tried..." Will teased, eyes dropping coyly as he toyed with the top buttons of Nigel's shirt.

Nigel walked Will back a few steps to press him against the wall in a hungry kiss. He poured his passion for the boy into it, both the parts he could and couldn't show him, as well as his sudden realisation that this might really be the last time for a while. Nigel roughly shucked his jacket off before pulling one Will's hands from where they were undoing his shirt and stretched it above his head. He leaned his body into Will's and running his lips inside the open collar of Will's shirt, "You're fucking right darling.....such a good boy for me."

Will's lips fell open as Nigel teased him. He loved when Nigel held him down like this and made him feel powerless. They both knew Will could free himself if he wanted to, but it was the illusion of surrendering to Nigel entirely that had Will arching his back to press against him. Nigel used his free hand to unbutton Will's shirt from top to bottom as he continued to press kisses along his jawline, eventually claiming his lips slowly. He hummed against Will's lips, a soft promise that he would make this one a night he wouldn't forget. He loved seeing Will helpless. Will gasped into the kiss, but soon was kissing back fiercely, licking into Nigel's mouth and nipping his lips impatiently. They were both still wearing far too many clothes.

Nigel released Will from the wall to push the younger man’s now-open shirt off his shoulders and flick open the buttons on his pants. Nigel pulled him backwards by the loosened waistband towards the bed, landing heavily on it when his legs touched the edge. He licked his lower lip that way that drove Will crazy as he stared up at him. Expectant. Will undid his own pants, shoving them down his hips along with his boxers, clothing discarded all over the room. "C'mon, Nigel..." Will crooned at him, "I needed you inside me like a half hour ago..." He teased. Nigel suddenly pulled Will roughly down beside him so he was bent over the bed and swiftly landed a smack on his ass, sending vibrations no doubt through the plug.

Will whimpered his shock at the sudden spanking, and it reminded Nigel of their first night together. "So fucking impatient..." Nigel slapped him again. "You think you have another two orgasms in you like last time I had to spank you?"

Will hissed in pleasure, pressing into the harsh treatment as his pulse raced at the thought of Nigel fucking him until he cried and forcing orgasms out of him on a whim. "Please, Daddy..." He keened.

Nigel let out a low appreciative mmm as he brought his hand down a third time, "Please Daddy, what?" He ran his hand over the flushing skin of Will's ass, very deliberately knocking the plug with his thumb.

Will cried out, both from the shock of the smack and from Nigel's words. "Please Daddy spank me, use me..." He was mewling helplessly, raising his ass in invitation. Nigel continued to spank Will, in between blows he was pressing and wiggling the plug in the younger man's ass until he was making impatient sounds and gripping at the sheets.

After a while Nigel got hold of the plug and achingly slow he started to slide it out, "How do you want me to fuck you, darling?"

It took a moment for Will to respond, system too flooded with endorphins to be able to put words into a sentence. "Mmm, open me up so wide...fill me so full I'll always feel the stretch of you..." Will said eagerly.

Nigel, knowing Will couldn't see his face, bit back a satisfied smirk as the way the evening might turn out formulated in his thoughts. He was open minded enough that it actually turned him on if he was totally honest, the thought of Will so dominated, so overwhelmed. When he had the plug out completely, "Get up on your knees like a good boy." He commanded. Will obeyed immediately, scrambling up the bed on all fours before dropping his face and chest to the duvet. His back arched as he displayed himself for Nigel. The older man rubbed his fingers over Will's slightly stretched opening, still sticky from before, "You like being full of come, like a filthy little whore?" He said as he pressed his finger inside Will. His own cock was so hard but he wanted him to beg for it.

Will sighed, shuddering with the touch, his hole twitching as if to welcome Nigel's fingers inside. "Yes...." Will hissed, "Fill me up..."

Nigel moved to line his cock up with Will's entrance, still a little pink from the plug and the sex, and teased him with it. "Say please...." Nigel hissed, his self-control slipping and desperate to ram it in inside him.

" _Fuck_..." Will moaned impatiently, "Please Daddy..." He begged, clenching around nothing as the head of Nigel's cock teased against him. Nigel didn't need told twice and pushed himself right into Will in one long, firm stroke, drawing a broken cry from Will that filled the room...

Hannibal pulled up outside Will's house and was a little surprised to see another car there. He didn't recognise it and he supposed it could plausibly have been Nigel's, although he wasn't sure why Will would have asked him over if he was there. He was disappointed quite frankly as he had thought there might be something of an invitation behind Will's text, particularly after the tension of the other night. He had to admit he had been thinking scandalous things on the way over.

Hannibal got out of the car and heard Will's voice, a tortured sound. That mongrel WAS hurting him and Hannibal saw nothing but crimson rage as he strode up to the door and opened it, ready to confront someone....

Nigel glanced up as he saw a dark shape outside the door - Will wasn't facing straight on to it and was too fevered to notice anyway as Nigel started to thrust lazily into him. Nigel snapped his hips hard to force another obscene sound from Will’s lips, his heart in his mouth as the door opened. This could only go very fucking well or end really badly....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....*runs away*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you guys on the edge of your seat....careful this doesn't knock you off it!
> 
> The Fuckening is here.

Hannibal opened the door and could honestly say that for one of the few times in his life, he was truly speechless. He stood there, mouth slackened in an expression that would have been gaping open on any other face, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. No, he knew exactly what he was seeing. Will on all fours, facing the window but Hannibal could still see his expression as Nigel, the Mongrel, thrusted away behind him.

Hannibal should leave. He knew this rationally, but his legs didn't seem capable of moving, either back out the door or forward to entirely eviscerate Nigel. No, all Hannibal could see was Will's mouth open in pleasure, eyes tightly shut as he was fucked hard and fast.

Hannibal's eyes eventually snapped up to Nigel's, who winked, and he had just about decided on evisceration when Will moaned again, long and low, a desperate sound that turned into keening whine as it trailed off, and Hannibal felt himself harden despite himself.

There was suddenly a third option he'd never even considered presented before him.

Nigel watched Dr Lecter warring with himself for a few moments, a silent and tense exchange as their eyes met. Nigel was undeniably turned on by this blatant exhibitionism and he sucked his lower lip, pulling back to just slowly grinding his hips into Will as he waited for Hannibal to make his move.... 

Hannibal felt he was being dragged under a spell by those whining noises falling from Will's pretty mouth. He couldn't think of much past that phone call the other day, and his own desire. Hannibal swallowed hard and with a look that suggested they would be having words about this later, he gave Nigel a short nod and started to take off his coat. 

Nigel's grin spread over his face and he grabbed a handful of Will's curls to tug his head up, and murmured close to his ear, but loud enough for Hannibal to hear. "Daddy wants you to be a good boy for the Doctor, Will..." His voice smooth and dangerous.

Will opened his eyes wide and uncomprehending as Nigel spoke to him, but at the sight of Hannibal, Will nearly came instantly. As it was, he clenched down hard around Nigel as a wave of arousal, coiled tight like a spring, washed over him with all the force of a hurricane. "Oh fuck.... _oh fuck_..." Was all Will could say as he tried to stave off his orgasm.

Then Hannibal was undressing and Will couldn't look away. Distantly he was aware that this was far too great a coincidence and that Nigel probably had something to do with it, but Will couldn't be bothered to care. Not when strong shoulders and a furred chest to rival Nigel's was revealed, and eyes that always seemed to be able to see right through him were now casually raking over his flushed and desperate body. "Doctor..." Will exhaled, hands fisted in the sheets as Hannibal shot him a look that was so blatantly...authoritative, it made him whimper. "Oh god please...please..." Will begged, suddenly feeling empty despite Nigel already inside him. He wanted them both, filling him and surrounding him and using him. 

Nigel had long since let go of Will's head, seeing that he was _more_ than happy to go along with this, and gripped him by the hips instead. Hannibal however took the young man's face in his hands, tender but commanding, as he gazed up at him. "Please, what? What is it you need, Will?" He purred down at him, dark eyes searing into his.

Nigel could feel Will fluttering on his cock with this treatment, he knew by now how much he loved this game. "He's a fucking filthy boy, Doctor....maybe you can help..."

Will looked up at Hannibal with wide eyes, curls plastered to his forehead and cheeks flushed pink from exertion. "I want...I-I need you inside me..." Will moaned, licking his lips. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. It felt like a fever dream, like something far too good to be true. He stared at Hannibal's cock where it hung thick and heavy, too large to stand fully erect.

Hannibal lifted it to Will’s mouth, not intending on finishing there, but he couldn't resist the sight of his bitten red lips, slick and shiny with saliva. Will opened his mouth obligingly as Hannibal slid inside. Will's mouth stretched obscenely wide around the intrusion as he let Hannibal press inside him, hands on either side of his head. Will moaned helplessly as he was filled so completely from both ends. Hannibal dropped his head back at the feeling of Will's mouth surrounding him as he sucked as much of his cock as he could. Hannibal carded his hand through Will's hair and grasped his curls in pleasure, enjoying the vibration of Will's humming moans.

Nigel continued to pump his cock into Will relentlessly, watching him hungrily suck Lecter's dick. "See Doctor? He's such a good little slut." He teased but good-naturedly and Hannibal snapped his eyes back to his. He couldn't decide if their little role play was arousing or enraging.

Will could feel the tension in Hannibal's body by the way that his fingers tightened in his hair ever so slightly, but it was enough to know that the jealousy was beginning to come to the fore. Will couldn't risk the possibility of Hannibal deciding to leave...or forcing Nigel to. It was selfish of him maybe, but Will wanted them both, desperately. Will grunted around Hannibal's length a couple times, just enough to let him know he was trying to speak. Hannibal pulled out of his mouth, but his hands stayed on Will, thumbs caressing the shells of his adorable ears.

Will couldn't help but extend his tongue to lick the head of Hannibal's cock which was just within reach before speaking. "I love this, Doctor..." He confessed. "I'm...insatiable." He purred, tongue caressing the word in an imitation of Hannibal's own manner of speaking. "Maybe...you have a better diagnosis?" He asked coyly. "A...treatment plan?"

Hannibal was weak to Will's suggestions and couldn't resist a quirk of his lips into a small smile, more in his eyes. "Well in that case I think maybe you need to be fucked by both of us....until you are incoherent." He said softly.

Nigel pulled out of Will and pressed him down on the bed before he climbed up beside him and sprawled out, stroking up and down his length leisurely as he surveyed this filthy scene. "Yeah you _should_ fuck him doctor....he’s such a good boy, he can come just from that you know." Nigel smirked knowingly.

Hannibal took his spot at Will's backside and pressed inside with a low moan, one that Will echoed. "Oh god, fuck yes, Doctor..." Will cried. "You feel so good..." Hannibal was about the same girth as Nigel, but a little bit longer, enough that Will could very clearly tell the difference between them. Hannibal didn't waste any time, fucking into Will with harsh, claiming thrusts that Will eagerly rocked into. There was a hidden sort of power to Hannibal that Will appreciated. Those three piece suits had been covering up something utterly delicious.

Nigel was enthralled by the sight of Will being roughly taken as he worked himself steadily, not enough to come just enough to make it interesting. It was like watching his favourite porn and being in it all at once. He reached his hand out to brush Will's curls out of his eyes and then trailed his fingers down to his lips for him to suck. "You want something in your mouth too, gorgeous?" Will eagerly took his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like he would a cock. Will hummed in pleasure, being filled so completely as Nigel's fingers danced against his tongue and Hannibal's dick speared him wide open.

Hannibal's grip on Will's hips was bruising, a delicious counterpoint to the overwhelming pleasure Will felt, but it wasn't enough. Will whimpered, tightening his hole around Hannibal, as if in desperation. There were two lovely, thick cocks here at his disposal and he was struck with the overwhelming need to feel them both inside him at the same time. Will turned his head, releasing Nigel's fingers. "They're wet enough, please...put them in." He begged, gesturing behind himself with a turn of his head. "Please Daddy..." He all but whispered.

Nigel raised his eyes questioningly but at the eagerness in Will's lust-clouded eyes he ran his hand down the smooth skin of the young man’s back. He rubbed around the rim of Will’s slick opening, against the slide of Hannibal's dick. Nigel pressed one finger into him and his own erection throbbed at the sound it pulled from Will, so he quickly added another and began to finger him as he was fucked.

Hannibal hissed at the added tightness, but still seemed to be in shock at what Will had decided he wanted. While Hannibal had considered it a possibility, he also knew quite well that it would be entirely up to Will, and he had not planned on persuading him to do something he'd be uncomfortable with. At least...not in this kind of situation. Still, Will only moaned at the stretch, dropping his face to the bed, and resting on his forearms. He focused on relaxing, knowing that he'd have to if he was ever going to be able to accommodate the stretch. Fuck. He was so close, leaking all over himself, just at the thought of taking both their cocks in his hole. 

Nigel continued to slip his fingers in and out of Will, stretching him wider as Hannibal fucked him hard and deliberate. "You like that don't you, sweetheart? Are you going to be a good boy for Dr Lecter and come on his dick?" He breathed, pulling Will’s hair with his free hand to arch his back and leaning close to his ear.

Will gasped, mouth falling open in surprise as he nodded. Hannibal, for his part, shifted enough to change the angle of his thrusts, brushing against Will's prostate with each stroke. "That's it Will, come for me..." Hannibal growled with a particularly skillful roll of his hips and Will obeyed. His limbs shuddered as he came in long spurts over the bed, and his muscles contracted with each pulse. He sagged to the bed, exhausted but nowhere near sated. Now that he'd come, he was relieved he wouldn't be made to wait until they were both inside of him, but at the same time, he knew he'd be coming again regardless. Remembering how skilled Nigel was at pulling his orgasms from him had Will whimpering preemptively.

Nigel was so desperate for release after feeling Will coming on his fingers, having become so used to him coming hard enough on his cock to pull his own climax from him. Hannibal clearly wasn't as easily affected so soon and when Will relaxed a little it was enough that both Nigel and he could extricate themselves from his body. Nigel stroked a hand over the curve of his ass. "We're not done with you yet, darling."

Hannibal gazed at Will's sprawled form as he rolled onto his back, cheeks flushed and sleepy looking, and couldn't have imagined in his most fevered fantasies that he could be so beautiful like this. He was a little taken aback by Nigel's assurance that they would continue to use Will, already incredulous at him calling the man Daddy. "Is that what you want Will? To be completely dominated....by both of us?"

Will gazed up at Hannibal with clear, albeit sleepy, eyes. The fog of lust had lessened enough to be reassuring to Hannibal when Will nodded at him calmly. "You know I do, Doctor." Will challenged. "The knowledge that you both could kill me...or each other, but instead choose to give me pleasure..." He trailed off with a cheeky grin. "It's hot as hell, Doctor." He insisted, rising up on his elbows as he struggled to sit up. He managed to do so, crawling over Hannibal and settling him back against the bed so Will could straddle him. Hannibal had to admit this fitted with what he knew of Will from their sessions, and he was happy to let him climb into his lap and have at least some control. Now he had a second to think about it, he was just happy in general. 

Will leaned over Hannibal, who gripped his hips with only the slightest of hesitations. "Are you gonna kiss me, Doctor?" Will asked sweetly, hands carding through Hannibal's chest hair while he hovered over his face and flicked his tongue against the seam of the man's lips. He reached up to take Will's face in his hand stopping him in his tracks. "Will….” He looked awestruck as he searched the younger man’s eyes, “You have no idea how long I've wanted to..." Hannibal brought Will's head down to meet his lips for the first time, and kissed him passionately, like the hard won prize he felt he was. 

Nigel stayed to the side of them, observing their obvious natural spark, and deciding he likely didn't have to worry about leaving Will in Lecter's hands. They would work themselves out and hopefully today meant that he would be able to see Will again. 

Will moaned then, as the doctor kissed down his neck just as he had earlier in the day, and it brought Nigel back to himself. He wrapped a hand back around his dick and pumped it a few times keeping himself fully hard, as his other palmed down Will's spine making him shiver before coaxing his fingers abruptly back inside him. Will whined into the kiss as Nigel started to finger him back open. His knees parted until he was almost lying on Hannibal directly in order to give Nigel room. 

One of Nigel's hands rested on his hip and Will reached back, still kissing Hannibal, to join their hands in a way that communicated that no one would be left out of this. Will cared for them both, and knew it was only fair to divide his attention between them since they were managing to get along long enough to share Will and give him what he needed so desperately. Will broke away from the kiss, gasping. "Me too, Hannibal...oh god..." He moaned, using the man's name out loud for the first time.

Nigel held Will's hand as he rubbed his fingers inside him - he was used to him doing this for grounding when he was so spun out of his mind with pleasure, plus it was nice to know he hadn't been instantly replaced. He moved behind Will and in a fit of fondness he lavished small sweet kisses over the back of his neck and across his shoulder blades, enjoying how he squirmed and made breathy little sounds as he did so. Hannibal was fascinated by Will's face, angelic in ecstasy as Nigel pushed his limits. His own straining erection was trapped between them as Will leaned over him and he was desperate to bury it deep inside him again.

Nigel as if reading Hannibal's mind, got a strong arm around Will's body, a hand splayed on his belly, and pulled him back against his chest to croon into his ear. "I want you to ride the good Doctor's cock, gorgeous." 

Will loved the casual manhandling and easily went where Nigel pulled him. Eyes lidded, he looked down at Hannibal, who looked for all the world like a lion laying belly-up - docile for the moment, but no less dangerous for it. "Yes, Daddy..." Will whispered, and rose up enough for Nigel to guide Hannibal's cock back inside him. Will hissed, clenching down around him and began to roll his hips in soft undulations that had Hannibal tightening his grip on him. Will’s hands stayed on Hannibal's chest, caressing softly while he leaned back against Nigel, head reclined on his shoulder.

Nigel didn't want to overwhelm Will too quickly so he lowered his hand from Will's stomach to loosely grip his cock, trying to harden yet again. Nigel stroked Will for a little bit, feeling him move against his chest and it was so decadent and sinful that Nigel was leaking onto Will’s back. Nigel pushed Will away after a long moment of this, so that he was bent over the other man as he rode him, then Nigel slid his hand down his spine to stretch Will again, pressing fingers into him along the underside of Hannibal's dick. The intimacy was jarring but their eyes met in silent acknowledgment. The doctor didn't stop him. 

Hannibal drew his eyes back to Will as they were grinding against each other, he was so deep inside him and Nigel's fingers weren't exactly unpleasant. Maybe their game was hot as hell...."You're such a good boy Will...." Hannibal breathed up at him, finally giving in completely.

Will's wide eyes snapped to Hannibal's, mouth slackening in pleased surprise as his cock dribbled onto Hannibal's belly. "Yesss..." He whined, pressing his cheek to Hannibal's as he panted softly, overcome with unexpected emotion. He worked his muscles around Hannibal's cock and Nigel's fingers, wondering what it must feel like to Hannibal, to have fingers pressed along his dick while inside of Will's heat. "Do we feel good, Hannibal?" He purred. 

Hannibal could only nod as he tilted his head to look at Will. He was never the most vocal and truth be told he hadn't ever been party to this specific act before either; added to how overwhelmed he was by Will Graham's quietly spellbinding sexuality. "So filthy..." Hannibal whispered against Will's lips as he teased them with his own. 

Nigel, not to be forgotten, suddenly added a third finger and both Will and Hannibal gasped into each other's mouth. Nigel pulled Will back a little by his damp curls, knowing how much he liked to be treated rough as well as gentle. "Do you want me to fuck you too, darling? Do you want to be so full of cock you can't think?" He growled, his eyes flicking from the side of Will's face to Hannibal's liquid black eyes.

Will moaned at Nigel's question, "Oh fuck yes....please..." He begged. Will could only imagine how full he'd feel, stuffed full of cock and surrounded by both these men. Even the thought of their cocks sliding together inside of him was enough to have his rim fluttering around cock and fingers. There was something undeniably hot about the thought of both Nigel and Hannibal together that made Will's knees weak, even where he kneeled on the bed. "Get inside me...I'm ready..." He insisted.

Nigel gently released Will's hair to pet at his back, lining his cock up against his own fingers to help press slowly inside him. "Try to relax sweetheart," He cooed, "We'll take good care of you." He said, his gaze falling on Hannibal as their cocks slid together to fill Will completely.

There was a brief moment where everyone froze, each one overwhelmed by the sensations in their own way. Will was trembling delicately, trying not to move or squeeze his muscles, but it was a very tight fit and he wondered if he'd even be able to take Nigel all the way. "You both should kiss me." He suggested, knowing that it would help him relax, and also be incredibly arousing. "Together." 

Nigel and Hannibal had the same thought, that as much as they wanted to make Will happy, they weren't about to compromise their egos by kissing and making up right now. Nigel turned Will towards him by the cheek and claimed his lips for the first time in what felt like ages. They slid their lips together, familiar, sensual, as Nigel managed to push himself right into Will.

Hannibal placed a long, authoritative finger at Will's chin after a while to steal him back, and Will moaned as his lips were now brought to land on his. Nigel nuzzled against his neck, nipping and sucking little kisses from his ear all the way to his shoulder. "Filthy little whore..." Nigel chuckled. Will shivered and moaned happily into Hannibal's mouth, agreeing with what Nigel said. He didn't mind being called a whore, as long as he was _their_ whore. It was exciting, to let them take control, to know that they could do whatever they wanted to him, drawing his pleasure out so perfectly.

"Move...please..." Will whimpered, pulling back from Hannibal's mouth as Nigel settled inside him to the hilt. "Oh god, you're both inside...and I'm so full..." He moaned, and couldn't help the way his hole clamped down on them both but couldn't close, stretched as wide as he was.

Nigel pulled back and started to thrust into Will as much as was possible like this with him so tight around them. The sensitive underside of his cock slid against Hannibal's and good god did Nigel have to admit it felt amazing, groaning as he found a rhythm. Hannibal grasped Will low on his hips and rolled them gently together at the same time, knowing he was pushing against Will's prostate. His throbbing cock was squeezed so tight between them and his head rolled back on the pillow.

Will could only manage breathy little moans and high, whining exhalations as he was fucked. He needed a way to centre himself in the moment so overcome with pleasure that he was, so he busied himself with sucking bruises against the column of Hannibal's throat, so wonderfully bared. Will smirked at the thought of his marks being visible above Hannibal's high collar, and doubled his efforts. "Mine..." He whispered against Hannibal's clavicle, lips curling into a pleased smile as Nigel just about fucked him out of his own mind, "You're both mine..." 

Hannibal ran his elegant surgeon's fingers through Will's dark hair and down his sides as he devoured his neck. The only sounds were those of their enjoyment as they all moved, consumed and almost lost in their shared pleasure. Hannibal tilted his hips up into Will in small thrusts, to increase the pressure inside him over that sensitive spot. 

Nigel continued to fuck into Will angling himself against Hannibal's cock essentially pushing all three of them closer and closer to release. He languidly scraped his nails down Will's back and felt him tremble. "No, you are ours, gorgeous and we are going to make you fucking come." He said hoarsely.

"You're exquisite like this, Will." Hannibal added quietly.

Will’s prostate was so oversensitive with the way Hannibal's cock rubbed insistently over it, he wasn't far off, and these words simply fueled the fire. In fact, the only reason he hadn't come yet was because he hadn't been given permission. "Yes Daddy, please...can I? I'm so close..." He mumbled against Hannibal's throat. He pushed himself up on his hands to gaze down at Hannibal and into his eyes. It dawned on him that he was actually having sex with Hannibal. His psychiatrist...had his dick inside him...and Will was about to come all over him and on both his and Nigel's dicks. Fuck. He hadn't been this well fucked in years. 

Neither Hannibal nor Nigel was really sure who Will was talking to, but Nigel was so close himself, hand holding him firmly, that he raised his eyebrows at Hannibal in a permissive, encouraging gesture.... _you're his Daddy now_.

Hannibal swallowed, "Look at me, Will." He wanted to commit the image of Will teetering on the brink of orgasm and begging for release to his memory palace forever. Hannibal found he was getting off on joining in Will's kink rather than chiding him for it. He was absolutely stunning, and he was his. "Come for me now...." His stared intently at Will's face. "Come for your Daddy..." He hissed.

Will's mouth opened at the command as he froze, a split second before he came as he'd been told to. He wasn't entirely convinced it wasn't just an auditory hallucination - but it didn't matter, because he nearly blacked out from the force of his orgasm. It washed over him like a tidal wave, and nothing else existed as his eyes squeezed shut and his vision faded to white. His ears rang and his limbs trembled and his cock almost hurt with how hard he came all over Hannibal. He collapsed onto Hannibal's chest, broad and solid, clinging on for dear life as he started to come back down. "...Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..." He mumbled incoherently as he nosed through the curls on Hannibal's chest. 

The feel of Will coming on command, the muscles inside him twitching and his obscene moaning, never failed to take Nigel's own climax from him. This time was no exception and his head dropped to his chest as he pumped his hips as best he could while pulsing inside him...all over Hannibal's cock. He was vaguely aware of Will's babbling as he came back to earth, and shushed him softly. Nigel slid himself free of their entanglement and collapsed on the bed next to them panting. "He just needs you to take care of him." He prompted Hannibal.

Hannibal nodded, wrapping his arms around Will turning them both over so Will was beneath him, and started thrusting. He avoided Will's prostate, correctly assuming it'd be too much for him, and instead chased his own release. Will was so open and wet inside, the channel was almost frictionless, but somehow that knowledge only brought Hannibal closer to climax. Nigel's come made sticky sounds inside of Will with each of Hannibal's thrusts and while it was something he usually would have found distasteful, he couldn't be bothered to care. Will was so pliant beneath him, wrapping limbs around him and clinging to him like a limpet. It was endearing and Hannibal wondered how anyone could help themselves when it came to Will. He growled low as he spilled inside of Will, flooding his insides with even more come until he was a dripping, sloppy mess. Will sighed, pleased with the sensation of having been so stretched and used.

Hannibal gathered Will to his chest, turning them both on their sides, and slipped three fingers inside of him, feeling the loose, puffy rim. It was obscene and wonderfully filthy how Will gaped, even around his fingers. "Greedy..." Hannibal observed, and in response, Will tried to clench down on his fingers only to realize he hardly could. Hannibal continued to finger him lazily, as his slick hole gradually closed and he left him be. They lay there together, entwined and dazed until after a moment felt the bed shift as Nigel got up.

"I think after that I need a fucking shower, if that's OK gorgeous?" He said with another outrageous wink - he was smart enough to know they needed a minute to themselves - and Will just hummed his assent. Hannibal's eyes followed him as he went upstairs and then he looked fondly down at Will's somehow still innocent looking face. He was not entirely sure what to say in this moment.

Will blinked up at Hannibal and smiled sleepily in the fading light, seeing his hesitation. "S'okay.." He slurred, too tired to be bothered with enunciation. "Y'don't have to think about it...jus' stay with me, yeah? Don't go." He requested, curling further into Hannibal's chest. He didn't want to imagine what it would feel like to wake up and have them both gone. It wasn't something he want to find out, either.

Hannibal's heart squeezed in his chest at the mere idea that Will thought he would be trying to leave. He wrapped his arms around the young man, clutching him to his body til they barely knew who was who. He rested his cheek on the top of Will's head and blinked back a tear. "Darling boy....where else would I go?"

They stayed in each other's embrace, dozing on and off until Nigel got out of the shower and curled around Will's other side. "Mmm, just gonna get you dirty again..." Will teased, half-asleep. He reached behind himself to tug Nigel's arm around him so he'd be held by both men in the same configuration that they'd fucked in. He didn't want Nigel to go, but at the same time he wondered if Hannibal would be open to inviting him back, since it seemed clear to Will that Hannibal would probably end up becoming a more permanent fixture in his life anyway. He supposed they'd have time enough to discuss it. In the meantime, Will was determined to enjoy the presence of both of them wrapped around him. Both his daddies. 

Nigel was drifting to sleep as soon as they all settled. There would be time for talk later he was sure of that, and by the next night he'd be halfway across the world. If Lecter didn't fucking kill him, which he now strongly suspected he wouldn't, he could be back here somehow. Only if Will still wanted him. For now he was deeply sated and had the smell of Will's messy curls nearby as he fell into nothingness and dreams of possibility.

*************************

Will woke up later in the evening, noting it was dark outside, to the shift of someone entering the bed. He opened his eyes to see Hannibal, still naked, trying to slip back into bed without waking him up. "I apologize, Will. I didn't mean to wake you, I simply needed to use your bathroom."

Will smiled and held the sheets back so Hannibal could get back into bed. Nigel was plastered to his back, spooning him, so he couldn't move closer to Hannibal and instead pulled him close. "Gotta admit, this isn't quite how I pictured this...sharing a bed with you." Will grinned.

Nigel heard the murmuring of distant voices and it pulled him back to the surface of consciousness. He thought about how dark it seemed and realised that was a sex coma if ever he'd been in one. He felt Will's body curled near him and remembered. "Well good morning..." He joked, stretching his stiff muscles, "...or whatever the fuck time it is."

Hannibal answered him, "It's around 7:30, I was just offering to make dinner....you can stay if you want." His offer sounded _almost_ genuine and Nigel laughed.

"I might just do that...this one works up quite an appetite." He got up and winked at Will as he pulled his shirt on. "Nah don't worry I still have to sort my shit out for leaving, I'll give you some space."

Will rolled onto his back into the space Nigel had been occupying, watching him dress unabashedly. "Alright..." Will agreed, still a little forlorn about his departure, but nowhere near what he'd been feeling before. "Although dinner would be great..." Will grinned at Hannibal, rolling back over to throw an arm and a leg over him, knowing that it would only make it harder for Hannibal to get up...which was rather the point after all. Nigel tried not to look too closely at Will draped over Hannibal, in case his pride started to twinge. It wasn't actually that he felt Will should be his, it was more the fact that they were so clearly meant to be with each other. He finished dressing and went outside for a smoke.

Will stretched slowly, languidly. before yawning and sitting up. "Guess I'll go take a shower." He said, wrinkling his nose at the feeling between his legs. He got up slowly, wincing a little at sore and overstretched muscles, but it was a pleasant soreness. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt and headed for the bathroom. 

Hannibal eyed the back of Nigel's head out on the porch and got up slowly, pulling his underwear and sweater back on. He strolled outside and leant his elbows on the railing beside him. "That was quite a stunt you pulled...on both of us..." He said without turning his head, "I don't suppose I'm in a position to complain, all things considered, but don't push it."

Nigel took a long draw on his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "You're welcome." He said, just a little prickly but then he sighed deeply, "You better take good fucking care of him...." He twisted towards Hannibal and fixed solemn eyes on him. Hannibal had never seen him show this much emotion.

Hannibal nodded once. "I fully intend to." He assured Nigel. He considered the events that had transpired in order to get them to this point and Hannibal made a split-second decision. One he hoped he wouldn't regret. "I would not be averse to...repeating the night's events...should Will desire it." Hannibal said, making sure to emphasize that Will would be in control of that decision, lest Nigel think that _he_ wanted him there. No, Nigel was...familiar to Will. Will trusted him. And Hannibal would be lying if he said that seeing Will fucked out from taking both their cocks wasn't something he wanted to see again in the future. 

Nigel studied Hannibal's deliberately controlled face for a long moment and then smirked as he nodded. "Oh man at least I _know_ I'm fucking dirty." He clapped Hannibal on the shoulder, much to his irritation, "I'm sure I'll see you again then." He finished his smoke and put his hand out meaning to shake Hannibal's. Hannibal hesitated for a second or two and then took it his eyes only a little narrowed. He supposed they were united in their obsession as they went back indoors.

Will towel-dried his hair, leaving it a curly, damp mess that he didn't bother to do anything with. He tossed the towel on the couch as Hannibal walked by on his way to the kitchen to see what manner of dinner he was able to scavenge from Will's pantry of canned and processed foods. Honestly, his dogs ate better than he did.

Nigel put his jacket on as Will came out of the bathroom, clean and soft and looking utterly delectable in what were essentially his pyjamas. Nigel felt if he didn't leave now he'd never manage. 

Will walked over to Nigel and slipped his arms under his jacket and around his waist. "Wish you weren't leaving, but maybe I can convince Hannibal to do this again." Will grinned cheekily. "I bet he'd be into it, did you see his face when he came? It was like he was having a religious experience." He spoke low enough so only Nigel could hear him. "Thanks, Nigel. I know you set this up somehow, and I can't believe how amazing it was...and for...everything really." Will smiled, leaning up to kiss Nigel a last time before he left.

Nigel pulled Will flush to his body, his large hand clutching his jaw and kissed him like it would nourish him for his journey. If he was honest, it would. "I'd like that, gorgeous...I'm sure I'll see you soon." He murmured against Will's lips before dropping his honeyed voice even lower, "If he ever hurts you darling...." Nigel pulled back to gaze down into Will's limpid blue eyes, "I'll show him a fucking religious experience." He smiled that devastating smile, untangled himself from Will's warm body and was gone.

Will stood in the same position, staring at the front door Nigel had walked out of until he could no longer feel the warmth of his body. Then he remained there a little while longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this final chapter but life got in the way again for us both and we really wanted to get it right. We are taking this 'verse somewhere a little unorthodox and we truly hope our fans will come with us...we love every single one of you that read this crazy little rare pair fic of ours <3
> 
> So here is a little Hannigram....and a little something extra ;)

"Will?" Hannibal called from the kitchen. "Dinner’s nearly ready." Will made a half-hearted attempt to shuffle back through the house, feeling somewhat hollow. Hannibal's presence was soothing in a way he didn't expect, and he was suddenly grateful that he'd stayed like he'd promised. Will walked to Hannibal and figured after all they'd done, there was no need for shame anymore. So Will slid his hands around Hannibal’s back and buried his face in the man's sweater. "Hold me..." He begged quietly.

 

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will in an enveloping embrace and pressed a delicate kiss to his drying, sweetly fragranced curls. "I know he meant something to you....and in an oblique way he brought us together." He lifted Will's chin so his lips hovered over his, "You're safe with me" Hannibal whispered, an unknowing echo of what Nigel had once said to him, "Kiss me..."

 

Will was powerless to resist those perfectly sculpted lips even if he'd wanted to, which he absolutely did not. The first press of their lips was gentle and almost chaste but Will needed to feel closer, craved the intimacy to fill the void that had been left behind. Not that he was replacing Nigel, he cared for them both in different ways. Nigel had been more physically intimate with him, it was true, but Hannibal had an emotional intimacy with Will that none other could ever hope to compete with.

 

Will licked across the seam of Hannibal's lips, plump and plush and utterly irresistible. Will took his bottom lip between his teeth, and sucked on it for a moment before letting Hannibal claim his mouth the way he knew he wanted to.

 

Hannibal grasped Will by the sides of his T shirt, his raw feelings for him spilling over in a way he hadn't let them earlier in the day. He curled his tongue into Will's perfect mouth, making a soft noise of satisfaction as he poured himself into the young man. Hannibal crowded Will back against the kitchen counter and wound a hand into his hair.

 

"Such a beautiful boy....I thought about this every time you were in my office." He spoke in breathless proclamations of passion in between kisses.

 

Will smirked against Hannibal's mouth, "Is that so, Doctor Lecter?" He asked, reverting back to the title teasingly. "More than once I wondered what you'd do if I just sat in your office chair and started jerking off." He admitted. It had been a rather...favoured fantasy, but he'd always felt guilty afterwards. He supposed there was no reason for him to feel that way now.

 

Hannibal pressed his body into Will pinning him there. "You are very naughty, Will." He leaned down and nipped at his neck, "I'm getting a sense that you might be a little bit of an exhibitionist as well as enjoying being submissive." Hannibal laughed softly raising goose bumps on Will's skin before removing himself completely from his personal space to check on dinner. He smiled mildly to himself with a glint in his dark eyes when Will whined like a spoiled child at being left.

 

"Only a little bit?" Will challenged, moving to press himself against Hannibal's back. "Guess I'll have to try harder." He said, winding an arm around Hannibal's waist and cupping his cock through his underwear without hesitation. "Just imagine it..." Will hissed in his ear as he squeezed him gently, "I could suck you off under the table at one of your fancy dinner parties. Would the prim and proper Doctor Lecter be able to keep his composure?" Will wondered. "Would your guests think I was some kind of...party favour?"

 

Hannibal inhaled sharply at the touch of Will's hand. Dinner would keep. He twisted himself around in Will's grasp, leaning back on the sink and licked along his lip, considering, "Show me..." Hannibal eventually said, quiet and dangerous.

 

Will smirked, looking up at Hannibal through his eyelashes as he sunk to his knees in front of him. He ran his hands up Hannibal's thighs and rubbed his mouth over the front of his boxer briefs to feel his slowly hardening cock beneath the fabric, finding the head and sucking on it through the fabric. Meanwhile, one of his hands palmed at Hannibal's balls, rolling them gently against Hannibal's body. He wondered if Hannibal would let him do this, lavish his undivided attention on him, or if he'd grow too impatient and just shove his cock down Will's throat. Either seemed appealing at the moment.

 

Hannibal gripped the edge he leaned on, sweater sleeves a touch too long so that they hung over his hands, and let his head drop back. This was the most undone he had let anyone see him in a long time. "Will...." he hissed and brought one hand round to dance over Will’s cheek.

 

Will leaned into the touch and carefully peeled Hannibal's underwear off, his cock springing out as it was released. Will ran his open mouth along the side of the shaft, looking up at Hannibal, eyebrows lifted, before he took the head into his mouth and laved it with his tongue. Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter's cock was in his mouth and Will could think of nothing else he'd rather be doing. So he took his cock down further and moaned around it, eyes fluttering closed as his head bobbed on and off.

 

Will on his knees before him was truly overwhelming and Hannibal felt more relaxed than he had been in years, maybe forever, as he basked in the glow of his skilled mouth around his dick. Yes he felt vulnerable but he wasn’t concerned about it. He fisted his hand in those impossible curls just tight enough so Will could feel it....Hannibal was happy just to let him suck, he was so good at it and he had already been so thoroughly dominated before.

 

Will pulled back to tongue at the head of Hannibal’s cock, licking into the slit and then pressed sucking little kisses down the length of him. Will soon missed the weight of him in his mouth, so he sucked Hannibal back in, and took a deep breath before he kept going...and going...and going...until he hit the back of his throat and Will concentrated on letting him in further. His eyes watered as he nearly choked, but kept pressing on, holding Hannibal's cock in his throat as he managed to swallow around him once, twice, before pulling back off for air. "Do you want to fuck my mouth, Daddy?" Will asked coyly, looking up at Hannibal with wide blue eyes and red, spit-slick lips.

 

With his curls in disarray and a blush colouring his cheeks as he made that face, he looked like the most debauched angel in existence. Hannibal had only guessed at what Will might be like under these circumstances and his mind could never have done him justice.

 

Hannibal stroked Will's cheek and kindly shook his head, "Not today....I want to see what that pretty little mouth can do." He said with a dark promise in his voice that another time he would very much like to do just that. He curled his lip into a wicked smile, "Make me come before dinner is done....and you'll be a very good boy." He took hold of his cock and brushed it over Will’s parted lips, offering it to him again.

 

Will took it immediately, slurping around the head before sliding his mouth down as far as it could comfortably go. Will set a rapid pace, bobbing his head and pressing against the underside of his dick with his tongue. One hand worked at the base of Hannibal's cock, pumping what little Will couldn't fit in his mouth, while the other rolled Hannibal's balls between his fingers. It was an act of coordination that Will had perfected pretty early, and it never failed to impress, especially when he began to hum and moan around Hannibal, sending lovely vibrations all along his cock.

 

Hannibal clutched roughly at Will's hair, groaning as he made short work of sucking him. He was talented. "You're so good at this...." Hannibal gasped, his knees feeling weak as his arousal gathered urgently inside his body, "....oh god, Will...." He warned as he was worked mercilessly. By Will.... _his_ Will. Suddenly his orgasm rushed through him and he was coming in hot spurts down Will's throat, with a broken cry and his knuckles white against the dark counter they clung to.

 

Will kept sucking him gently through his orgasm, careful to collect every drop. He was entirely transfixed by the sight and sound of Hannibal dishevelled and completely unguarded as he came. Will released him, pulling his underwear back up and tucking him in carefully. Will stood and rested his arms on the surface either side of Hannibal's body, leaning close to nibble on his ear. "So what do you think of your boy's ‘pretty little mouth’?" Will asked playfully, pressing chaste little kisses to Hannibal's jaw.

 

Hannibal clasped a flat hand to Will's lower back to clasp him close to his body and tilted his head to catch his wandering lips. "Delectable....." He said with a small smile, "....now make yourself useful in a more practical way. Dinner is ready." Hannibal said as freed himself to move across the kitchen and collect something before he handed Will glasses and the bottle of wine that he had brought with him. How far the evening had gone from what he had.

 

Will smirked with self-satisfaction as he walked to the table, opened the bottle, and poured the wine the way he'd seen Hannibal do in the past. Hannibal walked over with two plates of food and Will smiled at the quiet domesticity of the act, away from Hannibal's pretentious centrepieces and three piece suits. "I suppose we ought to talk about this?" Will asked after a moment.

 

Hannibal sat down as he evaluated what to say and Will did the same. He took a sip of his wine and finding it to his liking, he exhaled a held breath. "I suppose we should but...it does feel a little redundant at this point." He ate some of his food and chewed thoughtfully, also pleased with what he had created from things foraged in Will's kitchen, and then said quietly, "If it will help, Will, I have been fascinated by you ever since the first time we spoke." Hannibal didn’t dare meet his eyes.

 

Will huffed a laugh and then took a bite of dinner. "In the interest of honesty, then..." He began, "I never found you uninteresting." He said with a shy little smile. "I guess I just wanted to say I'm...interested in seeing where this goes…"

 

Hannibal's face cracked into a smile, a real one that crinkled his eyes upon hearing this. "I'm very glad to hear it." He dropped his gaze to his dinner similarly bashful, highly unaccustomed to talking about his own thoughts. Hannibal looked up again as he placed his fingertips on the back of Will's hand, "I think, given today's…events, it could definitely be… _interesting_." He quirked an eyebrow flirtatiously.

 

Will blushed softly and turned his hand so their palms could slide together in a way that somehow seemed more intimate than some of the other things they'd done. Pleasant chills ran up Will's back, and he licked his lips. "What other...interesting things do you think we can come up with?" Will asked, returning the flirtation as their banter tentatively developed.

 

Hannibal grew uncharacteristically warm inside at the contact of their hands, although it was the most open he had felt all night. He made a face as if he was putting serious thought into this and then tilted his head. "Well I think you have some...noteworthy kinks." Hannibal bit his lip as Will's blush deepened, "Maybe you should…talk to a therapist about them."

 

Will smiled slyly, "Maybe I should...maybe you could help me with them, Doctor." Will suggested sarcastically. "You could help me...explore the depths of my proclivities, perhaps." He added. "If you were so inclined." Already, Will's mind spun with all the possibilities of things that he and Hannibal could do together and he wanted to try everything.

 

Hannibal raised Will's hand to his mouth and ran his lips over the side of his finger. "Explore them certainly but I doubt I will...help." He regarded Will over their joined hands with a twitch of his brow, "As I told you before I see something in you that...reflects myself. For now though we should eat." He said and untangled his fingers, with a smirk.

 

Ah yes, Will hadn't forgotten that particular darkness. "That something that I reflect of you..." Will mused, choosing his words carefully. "You can't imagine it'd put me off, and you don't need to dance around it either. I already know. Or…I know enough." He pointed out, taking another bite of his dinner.

 

Hannibal was silent for a bit, eating and contemplating. "Very reassuring but I'd say....that might be a discussion for another night." He gave Will his most charming look. "Besides I was referring to the bedroom." He stated plainly feigning innocence with a tiny hint of a smile.

 

Will grinned in response, dinner almost gone. "Maybe you should show me what you mean. Maybe I need exposure therapy?" He asked, eyebrows raised in challenge as he mentally congratulated himself for the double entendre.

 

Hannibal shook his head indulgently, "Darling boy...I will show you things so that you don't know what day it is." He looked up into Will's soulful blue-grey eyes with a look that said every word of this was true, "However I'm not as young as I used to be and I perhaps need some time to...recover...particularly after that little escapade in the kitchen." Hannibal licked his lower lip as he remembered.

 

Will nodded as he remembered Hannibal coming down his throat, lost to pleasure. "Just imagine the things you could do to me in the meantime, then." Will said after a while. Hannibal wasn't about to back down from this challenge, Will looked far too delicious dressed like this and anyway, that first flush of lust was fully upon them. Hannibal wanted to feel his body close to him again. He rose from the table and pulled Will up with him, falling into a kiss like it was the most natural thing in the world, trying to feel as much of him against himself as he could.

 

Will went along eagerly, moulding his body to Hannibal's as they kissed, arms wrapped around his neck. He loved the feel of Hannibal's mouth against his own, tasting like something decadent and forbidden. He couldn't wait to see what Hannibal would decide to do to him, and he slowly started walking backwards towards the bed, stopping when the backs of his knees hit the mattress. "I could probably spend a lifetime kissing you..." Will admitted, pulling back breathlessly.

 

"Good..." Hannibal whispered and took them both down onto the bed where he rolled them onto their sides. He caught Will's mouth again, savouring the sensation of those pretty lips against his own. Their legs twined together as Hannibal pressed his thigh between Will's until he hissed and tilted his hips against it, he could feel the younger man was hard already through the thin boxers and Hannibal groaned at his eagerness.

 

Will happily ground against Hannibal's thigh, relishing in the friction as they kissed fervently. Will's hands tangled in Hannibal's hair, taking immense pleasure from the fact that he was allowed to mess it up, not that it had been in its usual pristine condition for hours now, but it was the principle of the thing. Will wondered briefly what it might be like to wake up to this every day.

 

Hannibal held Will tightly, their bodies pressed together, sliding his hands under his t-shirt to run over the skin of his back. Will was so warm and soft and smelled like heaven, kissing so passionately, that Hannibal wondered if maybe it was all in his head. It so surpassed anything he had fantasised about, and he was a slave to this boy now. He would give Will anything, follow him to hell and back. Hannibal thought about the subject they had almost touched on a few minutes earlier and supposed for a minute that for them, that trip might be entirely plausible. It made his cock start to harden against Will's hip as they discovered each other.

 

Will hooked a leg behind Hannibal's knee and used it to roll him over on top. Will moaned into Hannibal's mouth as his weight settled on him. Will spread his legs, letting Hannibal rest between them, and then rolled his hips up, grinding their cocks together through the fabric of their underwear. Will moaned softly, hands slipping up Hannibal's sweater, wanting to feel his bare skin. "Gonna take care of me, Daddy?" Will asked tentatively, like he wasn't sure Hannibal would approve of continuing that game now that Nigel had left.

 

Hannibal couldn't deny the fact he didn't actually find Nigel & Will's little game off-putting. Far from it in fact, especially after it became apparent it was all coming from Will. As a psychiatrist he knew there could be any number of reasons why Will needed this, but he also knew they had a long time to talk about it, if that's what Will needed or wanted. Right now all that mattered was how arousing they both found it. Hannibal drew back to stare into Will's lust darkened eyes as they moved sweetly against one another, and he knew he was powerless to deny that face a thing. "For as long as you want me to..." He purred into another kiss.

 

Will kissed back happily, eyes fluttering shut as he realized that Hannibal really did accept this part of him. It was an incredibly good feeling, even without focusing on the fact that he had a ‘Daddy’ again. He was sure they'd talk about it sometime. As a psychiatrist, Hannibal wouldn't be able to resist, really. "Always..." Will whispered back, and was surprised to find that he meant it.

 

Hannibal was overcome with need for Will then. He kneeled up a little to whip Will's t-shirt over his head and throw it away, then pulled his own sweater off with Will running his hands along his thighs. Hannibal fell back over him and kissed him fiercely, moving his hips more frantically against him feeling their bare skin touching. He knew Will had taken a lot today and didn't want to push it, so they would have to get a little creative. This was nice in a way though, it allowed them to be more loving than most sexual contact he ever allowed with people.

 

Will met each of Hannibal's actions eagerly, feeling like he'd never be able to get close enough to him. Will wished he could take Hannibal inside him again, but he was sore as it was and could only imagine what it'd be like in the morning. Still, he wanted Hannibal as close to him as possible. "Can't take you again..." He mumbled apologetically. "...but you can fuck my thighs if you want?" He offered.

 

Hannibal nuzzled into Will's collarbone, already wriggling out of his underwear. "You’re perfect..." He inhaled the intoxicating scent of Will at his pulse point, mostly bath products but a little bit of it was just him and it was the best thing Hannibal ever smelled, making him want Will impossibly more. Hannibal crawled down Will's body stripping his boxers as he went and then there was nothing between them as they writhed against each other. They kissed like they would devour one another as Hannibal slid his dick under Will's balls.

 

There was something incredibly intimate about the way Hannibal's cock slid against the delicate skin of his inner thighs. Will shivered against him as he began to move, thrusting his own cock against Hannibal's lightly furred belly. He reached for the lube and poured some over Hannibal's cock and his own to smooth the way, gasping at how the slickness seemed to heighten every sensation.

 

Hannibal couldn't believe how good this felt, he sensed he could rather get a taste for this, and given their desire for each other it would be good to spare Will taking him too often. This was bliss. He gently rubbed himself between Will's legs, brushing his balls and his overused hole as he went. Hannibal wasn't even penetrating him and yet there was something so raw, so intimate, especially with the way Will gazed up at him, as he leaned on his forearms close to his face. "I mean it...you're perfect...you're stunning like this." Hannibal quietly praised him as they moved, his libido seemingly kicked into overdrive by this remarkable boy. He could feel his arousal pooling in his belly.

 

Will gasped, hands scrabbling at Hannibal's back, head thrown back in pleasure as he took in the praise like a sponge. He pressed his thighs together harder, giving Hannibal a warm, slick channel to thrust into. Will's cock leaked all over Hannibal and it felt almost like a brand to him. Like it was his mark he was putting on Hannibal to claim him for himself. Pleased with the thought, Will raked his nails down Hannibal's back as his cock brushed past his oversensitive hole. "Ohhh…Hannibal...you feel so good, Daddy..." Will cried out.

 

Hannibal was so close and he increased the speed of his thrusts, knees planted either side of Will's legs. He could feel the cooling pre-come on his belly and knowing Will wasn't far behind, wanted to give him pure pleasure after all his exertions. Hannibal reached down between them to wrap an elegant hand around Will's painfully hard cock, silky with lube, and stroked him in time with his movements.

 

Will couldn't help but duck his head to watch Hannibal's elegant fingers wrapped around his cock. Will decided that he absolutely adored Hannibal's hands. They were undeniably masculine, the veins along the back stood out in stark relief, and yet they were also soft, smooth against Will's sensitive skin. The sight was so unexpectedly arousing that Will hardly noticed his orgasm was upon him until it shot through him and he was actually spurting all over Hannibal's perfect hand, his mouth open in a silent gasp and his eyes wide in surprise.

 

Hannibal was enraptured by Will's face as he came and they locked eyes as he lay his head back. Hannibal continued to thrust as he stroked him through his climax. Hannibal was jolted hard by the overpowering closeness as they watched each other and he came just as suddenly, just as unexpectedly, a shuddering cry falling from his lips. He dropped his forehead into the crook of Will's neck and finally stilled.

 

Will held him close, hand stroking through his hair, damp with sweat. Will rubbed his cheek against the side of Hannibal's face, too tired to do much else but hold him close. "I still feel like this is a dream and I'll eventually have to wake up..." Will admitted, arms tightening slightly around Hannibal as if afraid to let him go. "Keep thinking I'm going to wake up alone." He said, relaxed enough for truths to spill forward uncensored from his mouth.

 

Hannibal rolled off Will, despite his grip, and lay on his side to simply admire him. He placed a hand on Will's cheek as he turned his face towards him, exhausted and happy. Hannibal thought he looked like a different person from the Will he met those months before. "You don't ever have to be alone again...." Hannibal murmured softly, "I can be...whatever you need." He coaxed Will towards him to press a fond little kiss to his mouth.

 

Will pressed close to Hannibal and kissed him back, a sweet little thing as their lips slid together. Will felt he could grow addicted to the feel and shape of Hannibal's lips against his own. It felt decadent and sinful in the best way. "I'm gonna hold you to that..." Will warned playfully. "You're stuck with me now." He teased, snaking arms back around Hannibal and threading their legs together. The sheet was pulled up around their shoulders and Will yawned sleepily, melting into Hannibal's chest as he was soothed by the heat and scent of him so close.

 

Hannibal held Will against him and sighed happily, calmer and more himself than he ever usually got a chance to be. Will saw him, they saw each other and if today was anything to go by, they liked what they were seeing. "I cannot imagine this being a bad thing." He teased gently. Tomorrow they would wake up in the next part of their lives and Hannibal knew he actually should thank Nigel if and when they ever saw him again. The man had been right, about it all, and if it wasn't for him...Hannibal really wasn't sure what would have happened.

 

They owed him so much.

 

 

**Four Months Later**

 

The following months had brought about changes, some more unexpected than others. Will and Hannibal had managed to strike an agreeable balance where they both divided their time between Hannibal's Baltimore home and Will's at Wolf Trap. Abigail, whom Hannibal had managed to formally adopt after her time in the hospital was over, usually stayed at his but sometimes came with them. They'd grown closer as a family than Will had ever thought possible, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. It was comforting, coming home to people he loved very much.

 

Now it was Valentine's Day, and while they both usually found the holiday rather trite, he'd decided that it'd be the perfect time to celebrate strong personal bonds and the love of family, or so he'd explained with eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

Will was mostly just alarmed at the sheer amounts of pink and white decor that Hannibal had managed to dig up (the red rather came with the territory, but pink wasn't really on Hannibal's chosen colour palette). The centrepiece was made up of the ribcage of some medium-sized animal, bones bleached stark white. Inside it was filled with a mixture of red roses and white roses that looked like they'd been dipped in blood or paint. The top of the arrangement was probably most impressive, though. Hannibal had found a few Cockscomb Celosia in pink that looked alarmingly like brains to perch atop the ribcage.

 

In addition, Will knew Hannibal would be preparing something with heart. Whose heart, Will didn't care to linger on for too long, but it would be delicious regardless. Plus, he always knew his suspicions were correct by the smirk Abigail would get on her face during dinner, unable to hide her reaction to the familiar tastes and textures from her time spent alone with Hannibal.

 

"Hey Will, Daddy needs help with dinner." Abigail called, and Will turned from the window he'd been staring out of, lost in thought.

 

"Thanks, love." He replied. "I'll be there in a bit." It wasn't that Hannibal really needed his help. No, Will knew he just got lonely sometimes and liked Will's presence. It was strange for Will to get used to, the idea that he wasn't just tolerated, but that people actually wanted him around. Hannibal and Abigail had done wonders when it came to that. They all seemed happier this way, more stable. And Will had never realized how touch-starved he'd been before all of this, before Nigel even, until he received casual affection throughout the day.

 

Even Abigail, who had taken a little longer to warm up to Will in the beginning, was prone to seeking him out at the end of the day and stretching out on the couch next to him, head pillowed in his lap as she read a book. Will would usually card his fingers absently through her hair as he sipped his whiskey by firelight. Life was good, great even. He walked to the kitchen with a smile on his face, walking up behind Hannibal and wrapping his arms around his middle, pressing a quick kiss to the nape of his neck. "You called?" He asked.

 

Hannibal smiled to himself as he felt Will's arms snake around him. Their relationship had taken on an easy domesticity, and Abigail had slotted naturally into their mix. Both of them had seemingly longed for a daughter and here she was, perceptive and sweet, bold and just a little morally grey in her own right and usually not a lot of trouble. Hannibal had been right about creating a family of their own and it was everything to him now. It had taken some getting used to, actually caring about people more than his own self-preservation, and they could all be stubborn, but it was warm and there were the sounds of _life_ when he opened the door now.

 

"Yes, you can help with that ..." He sounded formal but a smirk was playing around his lips as he gestured to an assortment of vegetables. He looked up at Will as he moved to stand on the other side of the counter, "...also you were out all day and I…wanted to see you." He said and went willingly as Will pulled him by the tie across the gap and kissed him theatrically.

 

Will pulled back from the kiss before it could get too heated (while they'd fucked in the kitchen before, Hannibal wouldn't be pleased about ruining dinner) and spread his arms wide, palms out. "See me then." He said. "Is this enough? Should I undress?" He teased, eyebrows raised in challenge as he undid the first button of his shirt with exaggerated slowness, and then the second. Hannibal’s eyes flashed fire.

 

"Eww Dad, not near the food." Abigail complained half-heartedly, entering the kitchen and heading straight to the refrigerator for the pitcher of fresh-squeezed orange juice that Hannibal always kept full for her, knowing how much she loved it.

 

Will chuckled, returning to the chopping that Hannibal had set out for him, leaving his buttons undone. "I missed you both, too." He confessed, "It's been a long day…"

 

Abigail sidled up to Will, who wrapped an arm around her as she hugged him one-armed while the other held her orange juice. "Sucks you had to work, but you're home now…dinner smells great" She smiled to herself.

 

Abigail wandered off and Hannibal eyed Will's still open shirt. He shook his head. "You are incorrigible Will..." He rested the tip of a knife into the chopping board and wiggled it around, "Maybe later we should go for a drive…get Abigail that awful ice cream she loves." He said this with considered sincerity. They both knew this was a flimsy reason to go and fuck in the car, something they did occasionally to release the tension and feed the exhibitionist side of Will that Hannibal was more than happy to indulge. It was Valentine's Day after all and although Hannibal was happy to do whatever, he loved how Will's face changed when he mentioned the idea.

 

Will grinned, mind already wandering down predictable paths as he considered all the possibilities of the things they could get up to while they were out. Maybe Hannibal would fuck him in an alleyway again. They'd almost gotten caught the last time, which had done fuck all to discourage Will from trying again. It was all he could think about as Hannibal finished dinner and he helped set the plates...

 

Even while they ate, Hannibal at the head of the table and Will and Abigail seated at either side, Will couldn't find it in him to behave. He toed off a shoe and slipped it up Hannibal's trouser leg, teasing his ankle and calf while he ate his dinner like everything was normal. Abigail, as usual, was a little too observant for her own good and just shook her head indulgently. Her dads had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves, something she knew all too well...

 

After dinner Will and Hannibal were a little too keen, as they always were, to go and get her ice cream. She never pried too far into why it usually took them over an hour, sometimes two, to do this but she wasn't dumb and she got dessert out of it. She knew they loved her, she figured sometimes they just had to do their freaky outdoors thing.

 

She was laying on the couch as they were getting ready to go and heard Hannibal call, "We won't be long." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever..." she yelled back with a laugh. She was just picking up the TV remote when Will's phone pinged by her leg. She grabbed it and scrambled up and out of the room, "Hey Dad, wait, you left your...phone" She trailed off quietly as she got into the foyer just in time to hear the car start outside.

 

Abigail supposed he didn't really need it where they were going and she planned to just set it down in the kitchen when it pinged again. She hesitantly glanced down at the preview screen – convincing herself it was just in case it was really important and then she could call Hannibal. She wasn't really snooping as such...

 

**8:11pm Nigel:**

**Happy Valentine’s Day, gorgeous...got a surprise for you**

**8:12pm Nigel:**

**Tell the doctor Daddy's coming home ;)**

 

Abigail's chest was too tight for her lungs, this was definitely not meant for her to see. "Daddy"?! This was clearly some kind of private joke...Hannibal was the only person she knew as Daddy. She wracked her brain for anytime she had heard the name Nigel and came up with nothing. Oh god, maybe she didn't want to know about this…almost as much as she was dying to know about this. She threw the phone onto the sofa and tried to watch TV. Tried to read. Counted the minutes.

 

When she finally heard the front door opening what felt like a month later, she bounded into the hallway more eager than the dogs. She stood hand on hip like they were naughty kids who she had just caught sneaking in late and held out Will's phone to him. He took it with a slightly bemused expression mumbling his thanks, and she swallowed before flicking her eyes to Hannibal and then back to Will. The message had said "tell the doctor" so it wasn't a secret, right?

 

"So. Who's Nigel?" She asked, going for ‘casual curiosity’ rather than ‘desperate to know’. Will immediately dug his phone back out with a frown, quickly making the connection.

 

"Why do you ask?" Hannibal countered with a tilt of his head, giving nothing away, and she fake shrugged.

 

"Well he says he's coming ' _home_ '…" she made quotations with her fingers at the word as she slid her eyes back to Will who was checking his texts. The two men looked at each other like they really had been caught out this time and Will nodded a little, confirming her story. Hannibal sucked his lip, thinking, before putting his hand on her arm and steering her back into the living room, Will following behind while typing a reply on his phone. They sat down and she gratefully took her ice cream staring between them expectantly.

 

“Well?” She prompted, licking her plastic spoon.

 

Hannibal looked to Will for a long moment… _is this a good idea_? When he saw the resigned agreement on Will's face, still flushed from cold and sex, he finally spoke. "Abigail darling, I think it's time we told you how Will and I got together...."


End file.
